DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's the hybrid music and fighting fic that takes place after DDR 5thMIX. Rage and his friends are trying to stop their enemies from the organization called the Eagle Eye who order them to assassinate the dance king, Disco from his vast fortune as the manager and enterprenuer. The happy ending is finally complete.
1. The New Enemy Threat

**DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco  
**

**A/N: DarkCrisan366 is back and this time my story is the combination between the Babs' "When Emi met Rage" and my story "Dance Dance Revolution: Crisis of EMTI". This fic of mine is gonna be a hybrid music and action fic. This story takes place after Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. The Dancing characters who appeared as dancing cameos in the 6thMIX game would be the characters that appear in this fic. However, some DDR characters have their own fighting style against their opponents aside from dancing which is different than the Bust a Groove characters who use Jammers against their opponents and to distract his/her opponent. Here is the story about DDRMAX instead of having the 6th Competition, it replaces a traditional Japanese theater play. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DDR characters as well as the game itself. Only I include the OCs that appeared in Dance Dance Revolution: Crisis in EMTI. **

**Chapter 1: The New Enemy Threat**

It has been 2 weeks after 5th competition, Team Burning ends up losing against Team Disco/Janet team due to the enemy's life threatening made by the evil man named John Krueger towards the Director of EMTI, Garuda Renken Itoh. When he and John fight each other, he attempts to kill his grandson, Rage as Garuda manages to save him from being shot. Rage loses his temper after seeing his grandfather got shot in the shoulder, he manages to knock Krueger on the roof and fall to his own death. After the incident and reclaims the institute, Rage finally accepts his defeat and Garuda gave him the prize money as the MVP of the game.

In the middle of DDR City, Rage was wondering around the city while he is on his way to Burning Dome to practice dancing alone (He wears his 4thMIX outfit). He lets out a sigh after seeing his friends are busy in their studies or doing their part time jobs as well as his girlfriend Emi who takes a two week vacation with her family. It was a bad day for him without having a partner to practice dance in the dome.

_I can't believe this, everyone is pretty busy on their work or their studies. I hate if my parents give me errands just for the box of liquor. I'm getting bored...? Without Emi in my side, I can't even practice alone. I maybe lose to Disco for my grandfather's sake, I had no other choice but to lose... Guess that I'm the only guy can always play this game.  
_

Rage stopped walking and finally made up to his mind. Knowing that the only person he can interact was his best friend, Retsu Kageyama the student council president in EMTI who is two inches taller than him.

"Guess that I'll go to grandfather's place in EMTI. I'm sure Retsu would be there too..."

And with that, Rage went off to EMTI to visit both Retsu and his grandfather Garuda.

At computer room in EMTI where all female students from the Computer Science Course are watching at Retsu who demonstrates how to reformat the computers and it's programming. They were surprised to see him that he is fast on typing the keyboards of the computer and afterwards he manages to reformat the programming.

"All done... the computer is ready to use..." Retsu shrugged as most female students like him.

"Wow... he's pretty good..."

"He's really the college genius in EMTI..."

Back at the student council's office, Beechum was impressed on Retsu's demonstration knowing of his prowess as a genius hacker.

"Can you believe it? All the girls in the Computer Science Course seem to like you, Retsu." Beechum said as Retsu snobbishly replies.

"Nah... I just wanted to impress the students how to reformat the computers. So that they will know how to deal against the computer virus that inflicts on their computer programming."

"You surely are the Great Hacker, Retsu..." Beechum smiled as Rage finally arrives to see him.

"Sup, Retsu."

"Hey, Reiji... why are you here today? I thought you are going to Burning Dome?"

"Well I came here just to see you. Do you wanna hang out?" Rage smiled nicely and Retsu replies nicely.

"Sure..."

At the restaurant, both were having a conversation about what happened after the 5th competition.

"How's your girlfriend doing, Reiji?" Retsu asked.

"Well... she told me that she's going to have a family vacation in three weeks. Then, Kari is having a hard time with her family's tradition. Guess that I'm all by myself to go to the dome." Rage answered.

"It's kinda rough for you, Reiji." Retsu said as he replies.

"By the way, I heard some ladies were gone crazy over you? Some of the students in EMTI told me about this while I'm on my way here."

"I made a demonstration how to reformat computers who were inflicted with a virus. So that all the students would know how to deal with it."

"You surely are the Great Hacker..." Rage commented as Retsu became disappointed whenever it mentions his alias and he finally decided. "Say, how about you and I practice dancing since my girlfriend is on vacation."

"Uh... I can't Reiji... I'm not allowed to play that game." Retsu refuses as he urges him to practice dancing.

"Oh come on, you always watching us practicing and compete in the competitions. It's not fair if you refuse."

"All right... just this once... I don't want myself to get move and groove in front of everyone." Retsu reluctantly agrees and Rage gladly smiles to his best friend.

"Okay... now let's go practice."

When they're out of the restaurant, they saw Disco's picture on the poster in a traditional kimono for celebrating Japan Day and Retsu was shocked that it was sponsored by his school, EMTI.

"What?! How come EMTI is been sponsored of this festival?"

"Looks like grandfather really is getting up to his sleeve." Rage nodded and raises his brow. "He's like that if it comes to events."

"Sir Garuda was really serious about this?" Retsu lowered his head as Rage patted him.

"Calm down, Retsu. I'm sure grandfather would take care of it. Now let's go."

At the garage in his apartment, he does the makeshift dance stages in a similar manner as what he did to Emi when they practiced dancing for 3 weeks since in the 3rd competition. It was the first time Retsu watches him in how they practiced together and Rage turns on the stereo.

"Okay Retsu, are you ready to practice...?"

"Of course I'm ready... I ever seen you did those makeshift stages."

"I'm sure you can do it, Retsu." Rage said became confident to him both begin to practice dancing.

It takes them for two hours and Rage discovers that his best friend was really good on dancing despite he wasn't allowed to play any games by his parents. When the song Cow Girl is been played both are practice together and their moves are equally matched.

"Wow, Retsu you got some moves..." Rage complimented as Retsu tells him.

"I already play that game like you do. That is why I could dance like this."

"Anyways, why your parents have grounded you? Dancing is fun, you can't be grounded just because of that." Rage said telling him.

"It's because of my studies. They wanted me to finish schooling that is why I wasn't allowed to play any games. They already found out when I practice dancing on that game by myself." Retsu explained.

"..."

"That's why whenever I stayed in the dorms or in the student council's office, I can only play memory games or reading study books. That is my secret." Retsu said as he closes his eyes and Rage easily understands his problem and encourages him.

"It's all right, Retsu. That secret of yours is safe with me. Now I realize that you're pretty good on dancing it will be an exercise. I won't tell Emi and anyone about this too."

"Sounds like you two are practice dancing?"

Both saw Disco arrives to see them and Retsu saw him in his disco attire and Rage noticed him.

"Hey Disco, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to pass by and I watched both of you were practice dancing." Disco said in funky manner and he faces Retsu and gives him some advice. "You seem to have a hidden soul within you. You need to keep that up."

"..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rage said raising his brow as Disco replies.

"Your friend is a good dancer and he needs to show his killer moves soon enough. Well I'll be off..."

When Disco leaves, Retsu was disappointed when he easily figures it out that he can dance.

"What's "hidden soul" I didn't understand what he means?"

"Maybe because you have a hidden talent in dancing that's how he meant." Rage said telling him as both saw a man in black formal suit appears to spy on Disco who tries to target him as he savagely said. "Oh crap, not Krueger's flunkies again."

"I think it's not Krueger this time. This would be different." Retsu said seriously.

"I guess we have to get back to EMTI and find out. We have to follow Disco." Rage said in a serious voice as Retsu agrees with him to go to EMTI.

At EMTI, both Rage and Retsu are spying on the director's office as the door opens overhearing of both Disco and his grandfather, Garuda's discussions.

"It will be perfect for all the students to take a one week festival for Japan Day. I can sponsored that for you, Garuda."

"That promotion ya stick on the walls was perfect, Disco. The one week festival has to require to wear traditional Japanese clothes and kimonos whenever ya enter in the institute. Instead to have a 6th competition, it's going to have a traditional Japanese theater play for the night." Garuda smiled as he giggles. "Hehe... I'm sure my grandson would enjoy the festival.

"Well I better be off, Garuda. The start of the festival is after three weeks. I'm looking foward to it, haha..." Disco smiles as he leaves the office and he saw both Rage and Retsu. "I never thought you two just followed me here... Guess that I need to prepare for the festival soon."

When Disco leaves in EMTI, both Rage and Retsu became disappointed when some men in black were targeted him as it follows him.

"This isn't good... he does not know that he's being targeted by those idiots..." Rage angrily raises his brow and Retsu closes his eyes.

"He sure is serious about the festival..."

"You two are actually snoopin' around in my office...?" Garuda said knowing of both are spying on Disco.

"Uh... Grandfather... how come you know we were spying on Disco?" Rage said scarily to his grandfather.

"I don't know what you two were up to. Are ya tryin' to follow Disco by any chance?" Garuda said became suspicious on both of them as Retsu backs him up.

"Forgive me, Sir Garuda... Reiji and I will go out for a while, see ya."

Both Rage and Retsu quickly flees as Garuda became oblivious to their actions.

At the city, Disco is with Janet Lyze are having a window shopping to prepare for the one week festival. Men in black suits are trying to target Disco by gunpointing him with a sniper rifle. Both Rage and Retsu were aware of their actions and seeing them are trying to kill him.

"It seems that those guys are trying to kill Disco with a sniper rifle. We gotta to stop them before it's too late." Retsu said as Rage becomes confident as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah... Let's beat these guys in a smack down."

Both went inside the building and taking out their captors one by one. One of the men in black suits try to targeted Disco by gun point from his sniper rifle until he was confronted by both Rage and Retsu.

"Perfect..."

"Hey?!"

Rage then hits the man with a powerful kick as he knocks him out with a punch sending him falling to the building and lands on the garbage while Disco and Janet are still walking down the street. Retsu takes down each of them with a punch or a kick. Until another man in black suit came to attack as he was saved by Rage while retaliating the man by knocking him out with a punch and goes for another powerful kick.

"Thanks..."

"There's one more left, Let's go..."

Another man tries to target Disco with a sniper rifle. Without warning, he tries to shot them with his pistol as he noticed that no one is in front of him as both Rage and Retsu are behind him.

"Are you intentionally try and kill the dance king. You're going down." Rage is brave enough to fight the brute as the battle rolls on fighting in hand to hand combat as Retsu tries to deal more opponents. One of the man in black suit tries to punch him as Rage blocks and countering it with a powerful kick and knocks him with a powerful punch sending him out of the building and lands on the garbage. Disco noticed some strange noise behind him.

"..."

"What's wrong, Disco? Did you hear something?" Janet asked worried to Disco.

"Uh... It's nothing... I heard some noises going on in the street." Disco answered in a funky voice.

"Maybe you are just hearing things."

"I guess...?" Disco nodded as both continues to walk on the street to go for window shopping.

At the other side of the building Rage was relieved after he takes down his opponents. Retsu detects the enemy's badges that sticks to their jackets using his mini computer.

"I should have known these guys are different than Krueger's men now."

"What does that mean, Retsu?" Rage asked.

"These badges are coming from an organization called "The Eagle Eye" It seems that these guys we beat are assassins."

"Eagle Eye? Assassins? Why they intend to kill Disco? What's their motive?" Rage angrily said as Retsu replies.

"I don't know just yet. This men from the organization are sent to kill Disco. These guys are hired killers. We have to be aware, Reiji. These guys our new enemy."

"Looks like we have to protect Disco from these idiots. Otherwise he would get killed by them." Rage said finally determined to protect Disco.

At sunset, Disco and Janet finally get shop some things as they giggle while they are walking away. Both Rage and Retsu came to pass them and knowing that Disco was safe.

"I guess that we're lucky to save him from those guys." Retsu said calmly as Rage replies.

"It's best that we have to keep this to grandfather and Disco. So that we could protect him."

"Good idea... I'm sure Sir Garuda would be angry once he found out." Retsu said nicely.

"I know there's more to come after him. We have to be ready, Retsu cause if these guys are trying to kill him. We'll protect him by them." Rage said became vigilant on protecting Disco.

"Yeah... Let's protect the dance king**.**

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Disco in his japanese kimono from 5thMIX gallery appears as a poster to promote the one week Japanese festival.

*Rage's fighting style is Lightning Kickboxing combined with Various Martial Arts.

*Janet appears in her 2ndMIX outfit instead of her 5thMIX outfit.

*Retsu, Garuda and Emi are the only characters to call Rage his given name. In Emi's case she frequently calls his given name whenever she calls his nickname.


	2. Izam Returns

**Chapter 2: Izam Returns**

A unknown enemy base is surrounded with a red soil with few black ops are guarding the gates. Two men in black suits reported about what happened on their mission is to assassinate Secret Love perhaps known as Disco.

"Sir... we didn't manage to kill him in time."

"There's some two young men are dispatching most of our men, sir..."

"Hmmm... how unfortunate?" The man said as half of his face is shown. He is known as Schubert Reinrich, the founder of the Eagle Eye Organization and the mastermind behind the assassinations few years ago. "It seems that those two ingrates are proved to be a distraction for us. Don't let me down and kill him before these ingrates are here for a beat down."

"Yes sir..." One of the men in black suits said as they salute and leave. Schubert has already killed many people by hiring assassins or killers to kill their targets. He knew something going within after hearing about the two young men.

_So these two young ingrates are bunch of delinquents I see... Now let's see if you can manage to beat my men with a different sense of battle strategy..._

The next day in EMTI at the Student Council's office, Retsu is playing a 3-D space pinball game as both Rage and Beechum are watching him. (He now wears his 5thMIX outfit as it shows his black short sleeve shirt while wearing this outfit as his iconic dark red hoodie jacket is been tied on his waist.) Retsu was frustrated as he wanted to beat the whole pinball game.

"Urgh... I have to beat this game...? I don't want to failed this."

"That's Retsu... if it comes to the game he plays? He is very focused by it." Beechum stated as Rage replies while having his arm crossed as he closes his eyes.

"That game he plays is just like Johnny. What a boring game?"

"Enough of the comments, both of you! I can't concentrate because of your ramblings...!" Retsu shouted as he saw the third ball falls on the center of the hole as the game is over making him devastated. "Wahhhh?! I don't believe this I lost...?!"

"You need to calm down, Retsu. It's only just a game. I never thought you got plenty of high scores on that." Beechum smiled trying to calm him down as Rage steps in.

"We have to discuss this on how to deal against "The Eagle Eye". Can we go now?"

"...All right then... time to hit the sack." Retsu sighed as he fixes his dark green long sleeve shirt and goes with Rage as Beechum was surprised by their development.

At the coffee shop near Ni-Na's flower shop both are discussing about the Eagle Eye Organization and finding the information about them as Retsu looked on his mini-computer.

"So these flunkies we beat yesterday were a high-profile assassins." Rage nodded as Retsu replies.

"Yes they are...? That is why we saw them wielding their sniper rifles. Their leader is Schubert Reinrich the founder of it's organization."

"This old man looks ruthless to me. He seems to have a sinister agenda against Disco." Rage coldly remarks on Schubert's image and appearance as Ni-Na arrives to see them.

"Are you talking about Mr. Disco?"

"Sup, Ni-Na... I didn't expect that you were here...?"

"I just sprinkle the flowers in my shop and I heard your discussing something about some organizations." Ni-Na answered in a nod.

"Usually we were discussing about how to deal against this organization and it's a dangerous mission for us." Retsu said nicely.

"By the way, I heard you and Izam are travelling around in different countries since you never competed in the 5th competition." Rage said calmly as Ni-Na calmly replies.

"We were just settling down after the city was devastated by a fused monster. I know my fiance is pretty busy on his works after all the mess."

"Well well... I never thought Rage would be here in the coffee shop yet again...?" the man said in arrogance as both Rage and Retsu recognized his voice as Izam appears in front of them.

"Well, if isn't Izam. I thought you're pretty busy on your works." Rage grunted as Izam remarks.

"You haven't changed after you lost in the 4th competition. You're still the hot tempered guy who does not accept defeat."

"What the hell did you just said to me?!" Rage angrily said as Izam angrily comments.

"I was saying that you're a loser, Rage."

Both were gritted their teeth angrily as Retsu stops them.

"Stop it, both of you...? There's no time for arguing and some useless fights, It's pointless...?" Retsu said scolding on both of them.

"Hiya, Retsu... never thought you would be here too, hehe..." Izam smiled scarily as Rage sighs as he put his right hand in disappointment.

"...If it comes to Retsu, you're so nice. If it comes to me, you're very abrasive."

"Don't even dare calling me abrasive...?"

"True... you keep on saying bad comments about me and anyone else." Rage said raising his brow.

"Grr...?" Izam gritted and Retsu can't help it but being a moderator to both hot tempered guys as he laughed.

Therefore, both saw Disco, Garuda and Janet are walking down the city streets and simply goes to the restaurant.

"Is that the old man and the Disco King too...?" Izam pointed out the trio as Rage noticed that his grandfather treats both of them for lunch.

"That figures, I guess the three of them are having lunch. Come on, Retsu, let's follow them for a while."

When both Rage and Retsu leave, Izam was angrily frustrated on both of them.

"Hey? You can't just leave without even telling me?"

"I think they are pretty busy on spying, Izam." Ni-Na smiled to her fiance. "Come to think of it? They are trying to protect Mr. Disco by those guys."

Izam looked behind him and sees some men in black suits and they are pursuing Disco in order to be assassinated.

"Ni-Na... I think your pointing out something are those men in black? You mean to say is...?"

"This must be what Rage and Retsu are dealing with..." Ni-Na said sensing the enemy's prescence as she tells Izam to help them. "Despite you hated Rage so much, you need to help them."

Meanwhile, both Rage and Retsu are spying on his grandfather, Disco and Janet at the restaurant and he was seen finally put his dark red jacket back on as they eavesdropping on their conversation while hiding on the right side of the wall.

"Oh come on, Janet. That festival is fun." Disco said in a funky tone of his voice as Janet replies.

"I can't Disco... I have lots of things to do. Trying to observe the construction of our swanky hotel in my home country."

"Just let her be, Disco. She and Tracy are havin' a lot of time in Jamaica." Garuda said telling him.

"By the way, Garuda. I heard some noises going on in the night while me and Janet are having a window shopping." Disco said knowingly about what happened last night.

"Noises?"

"Yeah... Some noises are crashing down in the garbage somewhere in their backyard." Disco said as both continues their conversation and both Rage and Retsu noticed their actions last night.

"I think they were talking about that we beat these flunkies last night."

"Yeah... but he does not know that these guys we beat are trying to assassinate him."

Both continues to hide until they are seen coming out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the lunch, Garuda. What are you going to do afterward?" Disco smiled thankfully.

"Goin' back to EMTI, of course. I know I have to observe the students in the institute." Garuda answered as both Disco and Janet leave. Therefore, he saw his grandson and Retsu are spying on them.

_I never thought Reiji and Retsu are here...?_

Rage and Retsu saw the men in black suits are pursuing Disco while he's walking with Janet.

"Come on, we have to go after them?" Rage said determined to protect Disco as both went after them until his grandfather confronts them.

"Are ya spyin' on us, Reiji?" Garuda said while putting both hands on his hip as his brow has been raised. "I didn't expect a brave man like you would chasin' after Disco."

"Uh... Grandfather... I didn't expect that you would be here..." Rage smiled scarily to his grandfather.

"Ya need to tell me what's goin' on? Why did ya keep on chasin' Disco? Is there something goin' on...?" Garuda said in a serious voice and became suspicious to them as Retsu backs him up.

"Well, sir... I'll hang out with Reiji for a while, see ya." Retsu smiled as he quickly dragged Rage with his right hand as Garuda quickly attached a tracking device on the back of his hoodie jacket while being dragged away by him.

"...What a drag?" Garuda sighed as he giggles for a moment he sticks a tracking device on Rage which is one of his inventions. "I need to test that invention that I made. I wonder how it works...?"

After running away from Garuda, Rage breathed sign of relief as he thanked Retsu for dragging him.

"Now that was a close call, thanks..."

"It's all right... Looks like Sir Garuda became suspicious of us." Retsu said as he closes his eyes in relief.

"Come on, we have to beat these idiots in a bloody smack." Rage said seriously as he clenches his fists and both pursued the men in black suits who are trying to assassinate Disco.

When Disco and Janet are looking for some shops as they enter the grocery store. One of the men in black suits are gunpointing at him using the sniper rifle as it point blank on his target.

"This is it...?"

"Hey there...?" Rage angrily yelled on one of the men in black suits as he raises his right fist. "Think that you're going to kill Disco, you got another thing coming?"

Rage then knocks the man with a knee and goes for a powerful spinning kick on the chest sending him falling into the garbage. Retsu deals each of them with both punches and kicks. Rage does the same and they manage to defeat them in a process. When they get out of the building, there's another man tries to gunpoint at Disco with a sniper rifle and they became devastated by this.

"Damn it, there's another one...?" Rage said angrily gritted his teeth.

"He's on the 3rd floor..." Retsu pointed out until someone throw a boomerang on the sniper as it falls on the building. Much to their surprise, Izam arrives to help them.

"Hey you two... You need a hand...?" Izam said smirking while handling his boomerang as Rage noticed his actions.

"Izam... how did you know we were here?"

"I'll tell you later, Rage. I need to hit these guys with just a single hit." Izam then throws a boomerang on each snipers in the building who are trying to kill Disco with a sniper rifle and he also uses a back up weapon which is a frisbee hitting the other sniper on the head to knock them down.

After that, Disco and Janet finally went out of the grocery store with full of groceries in their paper bags.

"Gee thanks for helping me, Janet." Disco said thankfully.

"It was a pleasure, Disco. You surely need those food supplies." Janet said nicely as both are walking away.

Rage, Retsu and Izam watches them walking away after dealing against Schubert's men and it's assassination group.

"So tell me, Izam... Why did you help us out? Even though you and I hated each other when we're always getting in an argument?" Rage asked while raising his brow.

"Just like old times when we are dealing against that Kaiser dude." Izam said as he smirks. "I was told by Ni-Na to help you and Retsu fight these guys."

"Ni-Na?"

"Guess that she's good on sensing the enemy." Retsu said became impressed on Ni-Na's actions.

"I was initially not going to help you. But I became reluctant when I saw these guys are after Mr. Disco." Izam explained. "Ni-Na had already told me about these guys that you beat."

"I'm glad you made it in time, Izam." Rage said as he raises his brow. "If it wasn't for you and Disco is gonna get killed by them?"

"Rage, how come there's a device on your back and it's lighted up the whole time?" Izam nodded as he points the tracking device that his grandfather Garuda sticks on the back of his jacket.

"What? Wh...Where's the device?" Rage said as he became desperate to find the tracking device on his back as Retsu noticed the device.

"I think that's no ordinary tracking device. This is different?"

"It's gonna explode...?" Izam said scarily as Rage was blown by the tracking device as he ended up in dirt and bruises and his clothes are in tatters.

"..."

"It's an explosive tracking device..." Retsu said knowing that someone who invented this device.

"That figures... you know who made that?" Izam wondered as Rage begins to lose his temper as he angrily raises his brow.

"I know someone would do that?"

Back in EMTI, Liana Koizuma, the vice principal of EMTI appears to scold on Garuda who was responsible making an explosive tracking device.

"Garuda? How come you put that dangerous invention on your grandson? Do you have any idea how dangerous you put him down?"

"I just test my invention how it works, Liana..." Garuda smiled as he remembers by the time Rage was dragged by Retsu for a getaway he puts a device at the back of his jacket. "That invention that I made is an Explosion Tracker: Type 2."

One of the students tries to warn Garuda that Rage is here to see him and becomes afraid of him.

"..."

"Hi Reiji, why are ya here at my office?" Garuda said nicely as Rage angrily loses his temper towards him as he yells.

"Grandfather... I'll get you for this, you old JACKASS!"

With that, both ended up brawling inside the director's office in front of Liana as Garuda pleads to calm him down. Outside in EMTI, Izam and Retsu are watching them in the window of the director's office as they heard both Rage and Garuda's voice while they are brawling inside the office.

"Whoa... I've never seen Rage is very angry before." Izam said shockingly on Rage's personality development as Retsu smiles making him get angry. "Why are you so smiling about, Retsu?"

"The most thing that Reiji hates is being Sir Garuda's guinea pig." Retsu stated with a half-smile on his face.

"What? You mean...?"

"Sir Garuda already did that when he lured Rage to his deadly inventions. That's why his bad temper was inflicted by him." Retsu explained as both he and Izam continued to watch them brawling each other inside the director's office.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Izam's fighting style is Self-Defense with Throwing Weapons.

*Aside on Rage's dislikes of chores in his family liquor shop, he also hates both injustice and being his grandfather's test subject to his deadly inventions this makes him on a rampage.

* * *

**A/N: **Seems like more enemies are about to come in the next chapter. Afroken from his animated shorts is set to make his guest appearance on my next chapter, See ya.


	3. The Enterpreneur meets Afro Ken

**Chapter 3: **The Enterpreneur meets Afro Ken

Back at the enemy's base, Schubert became furious after seeing his men failed to kill Disco for the second time.

"So these young ingrates are done it again? Now they have another one in their company? You people are completely useless?" Schubert said furiously to his men.

"Sir...? We won't failed you again...? We're so sure of it?"

"Hmph...? I'm sure you won't fail this time." Schubert said as he turns around and orders them. "You need to kill Disco whenever he goes somewhere else. I will be furious to dispatch those who failed."

Everyone was afraid of his furious acts and Schubert looked down on them.

"Now go and do as I say? Don't make me angry?"

"Yes sir..." One of the men in black suits said as they leave. Schubert knows that those young men are able to dispatch his men.

"Those young ingrates...? They are dispatching my men as well as my snipers, Urgh...?" Schubert angrily gives in to his frustration after seeing his men are been taken down.

At EMTI, Garuda is watching the mini OVA series Afro Ken as Disco arrives to see him.

"Hey, Garuda... You look pretty laid-back today?" Disco greeted as Garuda replies.

"Just watchin' the TV, Disco. And that show is definitely popular."

Disco looked on and to see a dog with a rainbow afro and became excited to see it.

"Wow... my man, this dog looks very cute and has a rainbow afro." Disco said happily.

"That dog on TV was Afro Ken." Garuda said telling him.

"Afro Ken? Wow I've never seen an afro dog before." Disco smiled nicely and Garuda tells him.

"That dog is popular in the children show. But what I heard from today is. There's some merchandise of Afro Ken and his friends are on sale in different toy stores worldwide."

"This is interesting... I can't wait to get that afro dog as part of my collectibles." Disco smiled in a funky tone as Garuda sighs knowing that he was predictable.

Meanwhile at Burning Dome, Rage is seen dancing solely in the DDRMAX game with the song "CANDY" has been played. Most gamers were gone crazy over him as the leader of Team Burning as they watch him dancing. Retsu is seen playing a car racing game with Izam.

"I'm gonna beat Rage once he's done dancing in the dance game..." Izam said savagely.

"How can you dance if there's a crowd people are watching him?" Retsu said snobbishly.

"Oh come on, Retsu with that snobbish look of yours that makes Rage gets annoyed." Izam commented as Rage arrives behind them after he's done dancing in the dance game as he says.

"You keep on pestering about me, Izam?"

"Oh crap?!"

With that, Retsu manages to win the car racing game as Izam's car was busted and game is over making him get frustrated by him.

"Urgh...? This is all your fault, man. You make me lost with Retsu right here." Izam said angrily to Rage as he points Retsu with his index finger.

"You don't have to blame Reiji on your loss, Izam." Retsu said snobbishly. "It's because you were distracted whenever Reiji is in your prescence."

"..."

"Now that I'm pump it up. Let's go window shopping, guys. It will be fun."

"You became pumped when you dance." Retsu said as he snobbishly comments. "But still... you're just a guy with a bad temper who does not want to lose a match."

"Grr... Don't call me that, Retsu. You're far too snobbish?!" Rage angrily yelled as Izam laughs.

"Haha... he was indeed snobbish, Rage. Now let's go..."

"Hmph...?"

The trio walked on the city streets and they saw some kids and adults are inside the toy shop. They ended up noticed Afro Ken's opening video.

"Man... this song is for kids." Izam commented as he shakes his head.

"Seems like they are buying a stuff dog with a nice afro in it?" Retsu smiled as he watches. Rage lets out his sigh knowing of the cartoon show and it's popularity.

"That dog you mentioned was Afro Ken. It's the kids' popular show in Japan." Rage said telling them and sensing his grandfather's movements. "I think grandfather is still watching kiddie shows in his age. That would be bad for him."

"Say, Reiji... I heard you told me that you're gonna buy something for your cousin?"

"Uh... I would but... It's gonna take my allowance If I bought it." Rage said shyly towards both Izam and Retsu. "I don't know if Kari would like it."

"Do you know where Kari is?"

"..."

John "Johnny" Hurley arrives to see the trio and smiles gently like a ladiesman much to their annoyance.

"I heard you were talking about Kari, Rage." Johnny smiled happily. "Do you know exactly where she is?"

"Uhm... about that... Kari is not in the city. She was at home participating in her family traditions." Rage said calmly.

"Oh... that's too bad..." Johnny said became disappointed by this and noticed all the people are crazy on buying the Afro Ken stuff dog. "Wow... I ever seen crowded people are getting some stuff toys. Are you actually gonna buy that stuff dog, Rage?"

"..."

"I think it was a sale that is why a lot of people are buying for it." Retsu pointed out it was 70% sale.

"Why don't you buy it, Rage? It was very cheap to get it?" Izam said as he pushes Rage to the store.

"Fine... now don't push me...?"

Therefore, they saw both Garuda and Disco are also here and seeing that it was a sale.

"I ever seen a lot of people are crowded like this, Are ya sure yer gonna buy that stuff dog?" Garuda said while asking him as Disco replies while laughing.

"This is interesting... despite it was crowded, I would buy it, haha..."

"For cryin' out loud, ya even bought me a ticket to watch that ridiculous show. You're unpredictable sometimes..." Garuda said in disappointment.

After that, Rage successfully buys the stuff dog and it was wrapped in a gift box and mails it to the Ryonagi home. He hoped his cousin, Kari would like it and Retsu, Izam and Johnny are waiting for him.

"Are you done mailing?" Retsu asked.

"I'm done, so what's next...?" Rage answered nicely.

"I heard it's gonna have a show tonight." Johnny said telling them and knowing that true Afro Ken is a guest in the show. "The real Afro Ken from the show he appeared on TV is a guest."

"What?!"

"So that means... grandfather would be here too...?" Rage nodded and Retsu sensed this.

"I know sir Garuda is reluctant because Disco is his friend. But I can sense the enemy's presence before the tonight's show."

"So, who's gonna watch that freakin' show...?" Izam suggested.

"I think you're going to be a decoy, Izam." Rage said pointing at Izam with his index finger. "I know Johnny does not have someone to watch with."

"Urgh... why am I always being the decoy...?" Izam complained angrily as Johnny tells him.

"It's all right... I think both of them can handle it."

At the tonight's show, Disco and Garuda are watching as they waited before it start the show.

"I can't wait to see that dog with a rainbow afro. I'm sure of it." Disco smiled excitedly as Garuda scolds him.

"Just keep quiet, Disco...? You're makin' all the noise...?"

At the other side of the seat, Izam and Johnny are observing both Disco and Garuda who is scolding at him.

"Wow... I ever seen Rage's grandfather has the same temper as he is." Johnny said amazed on Garuda's temper as Izam shrugged.

"Well that's the old man's behavior... he does that whenever he scolds someone."

_I don't know what Rage and Retsu were up to... they said they're going to the show too... This is ridiculous?_

Outside the theater, Rage and Retsu discovers men in black suits are gather up as well as snipers knowing that they're assassinating Disco again.

"Damn it, not them again...?" Rage reacted angrily.

"Don't worry about them, Reiji." Retsu said telling him. "Once the show is started, we cannot make any noise."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I might able to hack the electronic system with my mini computer so that I can control any lights in the theater by turning on and off as it pleases." Retsu stated and he is ready to take down Schubert's men. "If some people tries to stop me, I'm ready to take these guys down."

"You surely are ready, Retsu. Cause we're gonna take them out by force." Rage smirked happily as both pursued Schubert's men.

As the show had begun, the man who narrates their show is finally introduced himself as the narrator as well as he introduces Afro Ken as the happy dog sports a rainbow afro along with it's friends. Disco was amazed to see them as Garuda shrugged by this. Meanwhile, the snipers are ready to engage their target inside the theater but is disrupted by Rage and Retsu as they manage to knock them down one by one. Retsu then clicks the button on the right side of his mini-computer as he pulls the wire and managed to connect it in time.

"You can do it, Retsu..." Rage cheers Retsu by hacking off the electrical systems as he successfully do it with just a mere second to connect to his mini computer.

"All right, Reiji... you know what to do. I'll switch off the lights so that the enemy will be distracted by a black out then you'll ambush them once I turn on the other lights that they were standing."

"Got it, Retsu... you are indeed the Great Hacker as I thought." Rage smiled nicely to his best friend as he cracks his knuckles. "All right, now let's beat these guys with my kicks."

Rage then leaves as Retsu is ready to press on and off as it pleases as he hacks the electrical systems.

When everyone in the theater watches the show, some snipers are preparing to shoot Disco in the head with their sniper rifles. As the lights were all off making a black out the whole theater.

"What's going on? Can you please turn on the lights?" Disco reacted in a loud voice as Garuda angrily tells him to be quiet.

"Now just be quiet and calm down, we need to sit back and wait until the light is on."

"Damn I can't hit my mark and it is too dark...?" one of the snipers said as Rage nudges him and the lights are on that he was standing as he manages to dispatch one of the snipers with a punch to the face.

"This is weird... if it's a black out...? How come the air conditioner is still on? We're only just watching the movie cinema?" Johnny said became suspicious of what is going on as Izam noticed their plan.

_Wait a sec...? Is that Retsu's doing? He hacks the electrical systems from the main theater? So that's why the air conditioners are still on. Now I know he does that because the enemy is here somewhere in this theater. Damn it... I hate if I become a decoy? _

With that Rage manages to dispatch the snipers one by one with his spinning kicks as well as punches knocking them down. Once it's done, the lights in the main theater are finally on and the show finally continued as it ends the show and takes the round of applause.

"Phew... now that should take care of?" Rage said as he cleans up the sweat on his face as he goes back to Retsu.

Disco is seen taking pictures with Afro Ken as well as the reluctant Garuda. Garuda is seen picturing with the narrator and Afro Ken to keep this picture on his tower. After that, they finally went out of the theater after the show is finally ended and Disco is seen carrying the original Afro Ken stuff dog that he bought earlier.

"Ya manage to buy that, Disco?"

"Yeah... I even saw Rage is here too. He told me that he bought this stuff dog for his cousin." Disco said nicely.

"How very nice of him, Disco?" Garuda said gently. "He's very close to his friends or his relatives."

As the two leave the theater, Johnny and Izam watches them from afar until both Rage and Retsu arrive to see them.

"Hey, you two...? What took you so long? You never showed up inside the theater?" Izam said scolding on both of them.

"Well, Izam... we're just dealing some Reinrich's men on the house." Rage said telling them. "Retsu already knows they were here..."

"What?! So they're here all along?" Izam said shockingly and Johnny was oblivious by their actions.

"That's weird... there's no one at the back side of the theater."

"There's no way, Reinrich's men are inside of this theater...?" Izam said as they noticed that both Rage and Retsu left as he angrily mad at both of them. "Urgh... I can't believe this...? Why are they leaving me behind?"

On their way home, both Rage and Retsu walk back in the city streets as Rage remembers his cousin Kari who texted him from his cellphone. It flashes back to the Ryonagi home as Kari receives the gift box comes from her cousin as she opens it was a pink Afro Ken stuff dog and she was surprised by this and she finally accepts his cousin's gift.

"Say Reiji, what did Kari said to you in her text message?" Retsu asked.

"She says that she likes it... I never knew she was a big fan of Afro Ken." Rage answered smiling.

"Guess we had our reason that we're not watching that show?"

"It would be childish if we watch that..." Rage stated as he happily laughs. "Dancing is better than watching children shows, haha..."

* * *

**Trivia: **

*Disco appears to love Afro Ken and it was his reason to collect the stuff dog

*Garuda also shares the same horrible temper as his grandson, Rage when he scolds Disco to keep quiet as Johnny mentioned.

*Johnny makes his appearance in this chapter.

**A/N: **Seems like Disco is still safe yet again but Schubert is still persistant to kill him. In the next chapter where they are travel to Germany where Disco is taking a solo vacation. Happy ready everybody...?


	4. The German Espionage

**Chapter 4:** The German Espionage**  
**

In the underground facility in EMTI, Rage, Retsu and Izam went inside the facility and goes to Garuda's other office where Robo2001 was contained inside the capsule and seeing that was their opportunity to use the robot for travelling.

"I guess it's time to wake Robo2001 up." Rage smirked as Izam replies knowing of his actions.

"Are you sure about what your doing, Rage? The old man would be mad if we use that robot?"

"Don't worry, he already made adjustments to him. This is the right time." Rage said became confident to wake the robot as he orders Robo2001 to awaken. "Okay, Robo it's time to wake you up..."

With that Robo2001 awakens and seeing that his master Garuda and Rage are the only people would wake him up and wants their commanding orders as it opens the capsule itself.

"Robo, I want you to take us to Germany. We need to follow Disco, right away." Rage said ordering Robo2001 as it answers.

"Affirmative... now get ready to take off..." Robo2001 is ready to engage as his jet rocket is about to blast off.

"Sir Garuda will be furious if we do that?" Retsu said worried as Rage tells him.

"Don't worry, Retsu... He'll figure it out once we blast off."

"This isn't right, Rage?" Izam said raising his brow.

"3...2...1... Blast off?!"

Robo2001 finally retracted his space wings as it blasts off with jet rockets on his back as Izam screams in fright.

At the director's office, Garuda is reading the newspaper and seeing an alarm comes from the underground facility. He then presses the button as the floor becomes elevated as it descends into the underground facility. When he arrives, one of the scientists came to see him.

"Now what's goin' on and why did ya release the alarm?" Garuda asked plainly.

"Sir... it's your grandson, he uses Robo2001 to take them to Germany." One of the scientists said as Garuda was furious to see this.

"What?!" Garuda then rushed to his other office and to find out that Robo2001's capsule is open knowing that Rage is using it. "Reiji, what the hell are ya thinkin'!?"

On their way to Germany, Robo2001 directly flies off as both Rage and Retsu are hanging on his space wings.

"When did you have an idea to use Robo2001 as a jet plane...?" Retsu asked snobbishly.

"I don't have much time to buy tickets to travel there via airplane. So I decided to use Robo2001 to fly us out." Rage answered happily.

"Sir Garuda... would be angry if he found out about it." Retsu said became mortified to their actions.

"Don't get so upset, Retsu? It would be terrible if you tell him."

"Uh... Rage and Retsu...?" Izam cried scarily who is afraid of heights. "Can I hang around in the wings with both of you? I can't hang around on his foot?"

Afterwards, they finally arrived safety at Germany which they are landed in it's capital city of Berlin. The trio was excited to explore until someone is ringing. Rage noticed it is coming from his right pocket as he picks his communicator and clicks it and seeing his grandfather's image.

"Hi, Grandfather...?"

"Reiji?! How dare ya hijacked my robot without my permission? You have no manners for doin' that?" Garuda yelled furiously to his grandson.

"Well... I'm borrowing Robo for a while, grandfather." Rage said telling him.

"I can see the location where yer landed, Reiji?" Garuda said as looked on the map from his computer where Robo2001 was landed as he grunts. "How come you, Retsu and Izam are in Berlin? That's where Disco is takin' an overnight travel?"

"..."

"Since you're in Berlin? I want you to buy me some famous german whisky." Garuda requested making his grandson get angry.

"Are you nuts, grandfather? That liquor costs a lot and their currency here is in Euro? It is not enough for me to buy that?" Rage said angrily.

"Haha... that's my punishment for gettin' my robot. I'll let Robo to stay with ya once you were here, understand? Don't forget that I requested to buy that german whisky that I needed." Garuda said laughing as he finally cut his contact with his grandson from his communicator. Rage was angrily frustrated after his grandfather requested to buy him an expensive whisky.

"Haha... I knew you were busted, Rage." Izam said laughing.

"I tried to tell him but he never listens..." Retsu said became disappointed to his stubborness.

"Guess I need to buy that later..." Rage said sadly as he lowered his head.

When they explore in Berlin, Rage looked on his allowance and seeing that it was not enough to buy the liquor that his grandfather requested since his money was Yen.

_Damn... my money is not enough, I don't know how to buy this expensive liquor?_

"Geez, I ever seen him became depressed after been contacted with the old man..." Izam shrugged.

"Sir Garuda is very strict whenever someone gets his things." Retsu said telling him. "That demonstrates when Reiji gets Robo2001 to fly us out here without his permission."

Robo2001 simply follows the trio and he is in stand-by mode and was happily wants to explore the town. Meanwhile, Disco is visiting at the museums and exhibits. He currently viewing the exhibit of full of robotics. He then contacts Garuda with his cellphone.

"Hey, Garuda... if you were here, you would be excited? There's a lot of robotics in the exhibit."

"Well I'll be damn...? I can't wait to see the exhibit. Oh and by the way, you should be very alert on yourself." Garuda said nicely.

"Sure..." Disco smiled "I'll be alert right away... you're kinda serious sometimes."

When Disco is viewing the exhibit, some of Schubert's men are spying on him and it was the right time to target him on purpose. However, the trio are also here in the robotics exhibit. Rage is still depressed from his grandfather's punishment and Retsu comforts his best friend.

"It's all right, Reiji... you need a cool off."

"Yeah... it would be hard for me if I break his request." Rage said sadly. "I love to explore this place without even bothering me. It's just..."

"But you need to buy that otherwise the old man would kick your butt..." Izam commented badly making Rage angrily loses his temper and wanted to fight him personally.

"Izam... can't you shut up?" Retsu said scolding him. "He's already depressed and you make him feel bad?"

Therefore, they saw snipers in black suits are here to kill Disco and they are ready to engage. Instead of beating Izam due to his comments, he wants to deal with them first.

"I'll beat the crap out of you later, Izam." Rage coldly said as they went to get rid of Schubert's men once and for all.

When Disco continues to watch the view, some snipers are ready to shoot him with their sniper rifles until Izam throws a boomerang on one of the sniper's head knocking him down.

"Well that should kick his butt..." Izam smirked as one of the snipers are prepared but is subdued by Retsu who knocks him with a knee and a punch to the gut.

"I never thought Reinrich's men are here to kill him..." Retsu said knowing of the enemy's prescence.

Meanwhile another sniper tries to form his sniper rifle in a puzzle-like form until Rage knocks him with a punch. More Reinrich's men in black suits are here to attack him as it avoided knocking them one by one with a stomp then a knee and a powerful kick. One of the men tries to attack him with a punch but was blocked and countering with a powerful kick to the chest knocking him down as he cracks both of his knuckles.

"Now that should take care of them, at least Disco is safe." Rage said in a serious voice as he looked at the bottom of the exhibit and seeing that Disco is taking pictures with his cellphone and to show it to Garuda once he goes back to Japan for a visit.

"Hehe... Now I have to show it to Garuda... he will be surprised by this." Disco said happily as he walks away satisfied and leaves the exhibit.

Rage watches the disco king walking away until Retsu and Izam arrive to see him.

"Hey, Rage guess that we nailed these guys." Izam smirked until he raises his brow as he angrily grabs the collar of his shirt choking him. "Gah... hey what's the matter... with you?"

"You think I forget that you commented me that I would be ass kicked by my grandfather, Izam? You should watch your comments?!" Rage yelled furiously to Izam as Retsu calm him down.

"Calm down, Reiji... Didn't you forget that Sir Garuda asks you to buy the liquor he needed?"

Rage stopped and drops Izam down as he coughs knowing of his grandfather's request as well as his punishment for using Robo2001 without permission.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... since we're still in Berlin I have to buy him that liquor but this place is expensive..." Rage said as he lowered his head and he has an idea.  
"I know what he want, he says about the german whisky, right... I think my dad knows this..."

The trio then noticed Robo2001 is waiting for them as he smiles to see them and the trio decides to go back to Japan as Robo2001 accepts their command and successfully take them back to Japan.

Back in EMTI, Garuda was in a happy state after he got a german whisky in Berlin which is the old liquor that he needs and Liana was horribly shocked by this.

"Garuda... you need to stop drinking? This is bad to your health..." Liana said worried to the Director's health and Garuda laughs in excitement.

"Gahahaha... I made thankful to Reiji that he gave me that whisky that I requested. Now that Robo is back...? He needs more adjustments, hahaha..."

Outside in EMTI, both Rage and Retsu are watching where Garuda is laughing over to his office.

"Say Reiji, what liquor you gave him?" Retsu asked and Rage answers.

"That's the famous german whisky that he requested. I think my punishment to him is over."

"But how did you know?"

"My family runs a liquor store. So I requested my dad to give me the german whisky to grandfather." Rage said calmly as Retsu noticed his cleverness.

"You're very clever as ever, Reiji. Still work in your family business, huh?"

"Yeah I know, but I hate chores..." Rage said nicely as he decides to go to Burning Dome. "Say, Retsu? Why don't we go to Burning Dome and to have some fun?"

"Sure..." Retsu smiled as both men are finally left EMTI for fun.

Back at Berlin, Schubert tries to contact his men but it turns out that his men were subdued and defeated as he angrily clenches his fists.

_Those little ingrates... I never thought they would be here?_

* * *

**Trivia:**

*When Izam laughs he resembles Abantao one of the filipino characters in Barkada Trip.

*Robo2001 makes his appearance in this chapter.

*In this story and onwards, Robo2001 was created by Garuda

*Since he's a space robot, Robo2001 can fly in space and can travel like a private jet. (This must be the reason why Rage wanted to use him.)

**A/N: **It seems that Schubert gets furious again now that he won't stop until Disco gets killed by this. The next chapter where Spike joins up with Rage and the group to fight against Schubert's men. Happy reading guys... :D


	5. Distractions and Beatdowns

**Chapter 5: **Distractions and Beatdowns

At Schubert's base, he cannot imagine his men were subdued whenever he dispatches his assassination team. He loses his temper when his plans are foiled.

_Those young ingrates are actually responsible for beating my men? Perhaps, I need a diversion to deal with them...? Maybe that will be my chance._

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Ahem...?" Schubert said clearing his throat and orders his men who finally came to see him. "I'm fine... send my assassination batallion to make sure it was a success to kill Secret Love."

"Yes sir...?"

"Hmph... Now let's see how those young little ingrates will do. My men are good in melee combat as well as assasination, haha..." Schubert said as he evilly laughs.

At Burning Dome, Rage is looking on his cellphone where he saw the pictures of his girlfriend Emi where she's taking her two week family vacation. In the other side of the arcade games, Retsu is playing Marvel VS Capcom 2 where everyone is excited to watch him.

"Just look at him, he's pretty good..." One of the game amazed on Retsu when he is playing the arcade fighting game.

"He was an expert gamer I've ever seen..." another one of the gamer said as Retsu is beating the other player who uses Jill in the game.

"Jill is down... two more to go..." Retsu smirked when he saw the player's two characters Psylocke and Jin Saotome who are now fighting at him. Therefore, Rage is trying to move with the gamers who watches him.

"Hey Retsu... still playing the same old game again?"

"Nah... I was playing the crossover game this time..." Retsu said smirking as he saw the player plays as Jin who is lighted up. "Guess that Jin fellow is just lighted up when he's in critical."

"Wow... so this is why everyone is gone crazy over you? You're so good on fighting games." Rage said smiling.

"You already saw me when I play Tekken games? But the sequel of that game is not released yet." Retsu said referring to the Tekken games that he plays and Rage noticed Retsu as Cable managed to defeat Jin.

"You maybe the Great Hacker, But your alias supposed to be an Expert Gamer?" Rage smiled as Retsu snobbishly tells him.

"My alias the Great Hacker is due to my job as a genius hacker. In some games like this... I'm good on arcades and it's consoles."

Retsu then defeats the player as Psylocke using combo tactics with his characters, Dr. Doom, Cable and Storm as all the arcade gamers were amazed by his gaming prowess and it was a bigger hit for him.

"Amazing... he's really an expert gamer...?" One of the gamers said as Retsu stood up and leave as Rage follows him. "Is that Rage from Team Burning?"

"Yeah... he seems to follow that guy who plays this game?"

"Hey? You should be happy to them rather than walking away?" Rage said raising his brow to his best friend.

"I hate if some people like me playing the game?" Retsu said snobbishly. "They would end up getting addicted if they watch?"

"You're far more snobbish, Retsu." Rage said and imitates his snobbishness. "I get it now, you walk away because you don't want to become popular like me when I'm dancing in the dance game. You are showing to everyone that you're egotistic."

"Just shut up already...?" Retsu said snubbing as Izam arrives to see them and he comments.

"Well... you guys are funny when the two of you speak terribly."

"You think I speak terribly, Izam?" Rage gritted angrily.

"Yeah... you imitate Retsu's snobbishness because of your bad freakin' temper?" Izam commented smirking as Rage gritted his teeth.

"Now, I'm really mad if you say that word?" Rage angrily said as Retsu tried to stop both of them.

"Knock it off you two...? It's going to have a trouble if both of you pick up the fight?"

"Hi Rage and Retsu...?" Spike greeted as he arrives to see the trio. "So this is where you hang out? This arcade dome is pretty big."

"Sup, Spike..." Rage greeted. "I ever seen you know the place that we were hanging out."

"Well... I tried to check every single arcade domes in this city. But this place is bigger than Future Patrol Dome."

"Who's this guy, Rage?" Izam asked as he raises his brow. "He's pretty laid-back on his get up..."

"He's Spike, Izam..." Rage answered as he explains. "He's the guy who partnered with Mrs. Babahara in the 5th Competition and He also works as one of the club staffs in Club London."

"Really? This guy?" Izam said surprisingly as he point an index finger towards Spike. "But this guy is one inch away from you?"

"Geez... how come you're friend is overreacting?" Spike asked in a laid-back manner as Retsu tells him.

"Well, Izam is not overreacting. He's just surprised because you were here."

"But how come those two keep on glaring each other?" Spike replied as both Rage and Izam are glaring each other angrily as both turned around and not looking at each other.

"Izam is a friend of ours but he's more of a rival to Reiji when they fight each other about small things." Retsu said snubbing. "That's when Emi and I tried to scold Reiji for his bad temper."

"Now that makes sense..." Spike said smiling.

Afterwards, the group are staying in the coffee shop near Ni-Na's flower shop as Retsu detects the enemy's prescence from his mini-computer.

"Are these red circles are the enemy?" Izam asked plainly as Retsu answers.

"Yes they are...? It seems that our enemy will be very aggresive. And it seems to be an assassination battalion."

"Wow... now this is getting serious." Rage said and became confident as he cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to take them down, no matter what."

"Don't be so confident, Reiji?" Retsu said scolding him. "I think these guys are armed and dangerous. Just like Akira was armed with a handgun to protect Yuni."

"If it's armed and dangerous. You don't mean...?" Izam nodded and Retsu states.

"They are armed with different firearms, and is good for melee combat."

"Wow... I never seen you can beat these guys." Spike said nicely and decides to join up with them. "I think going with you would be a good idea."

"You can't be serious... Do you fight these guys too?" Izam reacted as Rage steps in as he raises his brow. "Grr, what?"

"You can come with us, Spike." Rage said finally offers to join them as Spike accepts.

"All right, I can do this...?"

"Okay, Rage... why did you let him join?" Izam complained angrily as Rage replies.

"If he's not good in fighting? Spike is extremely good on distracting the enemy physically. Retsu, Emi and I know of his actions."

"If they were armed and dangerous. Perhaps a good distraction would do." Spike said telling them.

"Well I need to see how he distracts the enemy..." Izam shrugged.

"Well his distractions are very physical once you see it." Retsu said as he walks away.

"Hey, Retsu... wait up...?" Rage said as he follows him.

"Don't forget about us, man..." Izam said also follows Retsu.

"Guess I had no choice but to follow them, haha..." Spike shrugged while laughing as he follows the trio. Ni-Na watches her fiance follows Retsu who walks away and sensing the enemy's prescence as she states.

"Looks like the men in black suits are now armed and dangerous. This would be tough for them."

Meanwhile at the roof in EMTI, Garuda wonders why his grandson was pretending that they were hanging out. He begins to suspicious their movements as he thought.

_Something is really going on? Why would Reiji does not tell me everything?  
_

"Hey, Garuda you seem to be upset today?" Disco arrives to see him and Garuda looked at him pretending to smile at his friend.

"It's nothing... I just remember somethin' that's all."

"You're probably sick or something, Garuda. You need to relax..." Disco said worriedly to his health.

"I'll be fine, Disco... I have to get back to the office." Garuda smiled as he walks away. With that, one of Schubert's men are watching at Disco with their binoculars knowing of their target.

The Schubert's assassination battalion are ready to engage until Spike arrives as he disguises himself as one of them.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Well... I'm one of your members in the assassination team."

"Oh really and what's your hair get up...?" One of the Schubert's assassination team said until Spike knocks off the man to his testicles with a knee.

"Oops, I'm sorry..." Spike apologizes as he physically knocks another from the assassination team with his clumsiness. Until some of them tries to attack him until both Rage and Retsu knocks them down permanently with their flying kicks.

"Well that should take care of?" Retsu said as Rage noticed there from the assassination team led by Schubert.

"We have to be careful, these guys are tough."

Other assassination team tries to shoot the trio as they avoid it while leaning on the wall. Izam ambushes the assassins with two boomerangs as they regroup against them.

"Are you guys, okay?"

"We're okay, Izam... I think some of their group must be separated." Retsu said as Rage sensed that they are going to kill Disco.

"We have to follow them, hurry."

The group tries to follow the remaining assassination team as they hurry. At the city streets in DDR city, Disco wonders why Garuda was upset as he went off inside the food store. But was targeted by one of the assassins from Schubert's assassination battalion.

"Everything is ready...?" One of the snipers said until a boomerang hits him in the head which Izam hits him in time.

"Well then, you think you try to kill Mr. Disco? You have another thing coming..." Izam said smirking as both Rage and Retsu are engaging the other assassins with hand to hand combat while Spike does a distraction to the enemy and taunts them.

"Hey you guys...? Come and catch me?" Spike said making a distraction as both Rage and Retsu managed to defeat the group as the leader of the assassination team was surprised by this.

"So this where our boss was talking about those young ingrates."

"Did you call us ingrates? Who the hell are you?" Rage said angrily to the assassination leader as the latter attacks him on purpose and both are fighting in hand to hand combat letting Retsu, Izam and Spike watch them.

Meanwhile, Maho was walking while handling her groceries in a paper bag as she saw Rage is engaging in a fight against a dangerous armed man.

"Is that Rage?" Maho noticed them as she watches them fight. "Oh dear... I have to tell Garuda about this? It seems that he's fighting against dangerous people around him."

Maho then runs off while handling her groceries as the leader of Schubert's assassination group tries to use a knife against him as Rage avoids every strike of his knife as he grabs his hand countering him with a powerful kick to the chest and ultimately struck the man with a punch in the face knocking him down as he drops his knife.

"Wow, I can't believe these guys can struck with a knife on my neck." Rage said while putting his right hand on his waist.

"It was a close fight, Reiji." Retsu said as he smiles. "Luckily, that he didn't kill you with that."

"I guess that I need to be very vigilant to these guys this time." Rage shrugged and the group saw Disco just buy dozens of dark chocolate on the food store.

"Mmmm... I just love bitter chocolates. I know Garuda would love these." Disco smiled happily as he walks away while handling the dozens of dark chocolate.

"Seems that Disco is lucky to be all right?" Spike happily said and Izam tells him.

"Yeah... if he's dead, who's gonna replace him?"

"It would be terrible if he's gone. We're gonna remember him if he's dead." Rage shugged and becomes determined to protect him. "But I won't let these flunkies to kill him. Right now, we have to be serious."

Back in EMTI, Garuda was playing a free cell on his computer as Disco arrives to see him while handling a dozens of dark chocolate.

"Garuda... are you feeling better now? I have chocolates for you?"

"Gee thanks... I really like Ferrero Rocher chocolates." Garuda said as he eats a piece of dark chocolate that he thinks it's a regular chocolate as he tastes bitter. "Oh man... that's dark chocolate."

"Sorry, Garuda... it's my favorite food. I didn't know you like regular chocolates." Disco laughed happily and Garuda was dismayed by this. Outside his office, Maho was eavesdropping on both of them. She wanted to tell Garuda of what she saw but the two are still talking as she thought.

_Seems like the two of them are still talking in the office. Perhaps, I must talk to him once Mr. Disco is not here._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Maho and Spike makes their appearance in this chapter.

*Retsu mentions about the Tekken games and it's fourth game Tekken 4 and it also shows him that he is an expert arcade gamer.

*Spike's fighting style is Physical Distraction and Self-Taught Street Fighting

*Garuda likes Ferero Rocher Chocolates as he shares it with fellow character, Kokonoe from the Blazblue series.

**A/N:**

Now that Spike joins the fray against the Schubert's assassination motives while Garuda became suspicious on his grandson's actions. The next chapter is where Retsu is having a date with a girl from his class but it turns out that the girl he's been dating was a dominatrix. It's up to Rage and Spike to save him before he gets whacked by her. Happy reading...


	6. Dangerous Dominatrix

**Chapter 6: **Dangerous Dominatrix

The next day in EMTI, Retsu is typing the computer about his projects. Beechum was amazed on his studies until a girl in glasses came to see them.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Kageyama?"

"Hey, Retsu... I think someone needs you?" Beechum whispered as Retsu asks her.

"What do you want? Are you from the Computer Science Course?"

"Uhm... yes... Is it okay to help me on my projects?"

"Sure, if that's what you want? So what's your name?" Retsu said as she introduces.

"I'm Tamara... It's nice to meet you."

"Uhm... Retsu... I think I recognized that look of hers." Beechum said became suspicious and Retsu tells him.

"She's from the Computer Science Course... I'm sure I can help her."

Retsu then leaves with Tamara for her projects and Beechum noticed her expression switches into a sinister grin and became scared of this.

"Oh man... That Tamara is a dominatrix...?"

After helping with Tamara on her projects, Retsu was happily excited knowing that she wants to have a date with him. Until, he passes both Rage and Spike knowingly on his actions.

"Is that Retsu...? He looks happy today?" Spike asked as Rage noticed his happiness.

"He seems happy today. I think we need to ask him for a while."

Both men then confronts Retsu and seeing that he was happy and they became suspicious by this.

"Are you crazy, Retsu? You're gonna meet her at the park?" Rage asked and Retsu answers in a happy-like manner.

"Yeah... I have a date with her after I helped her on her computer projects."

"But Retsu... Do you think that you like that girl so much?" Spike wondered and tells him. "Who's that woman that you were dating?"

"Well she's also from EMTI and her name is Tamara..." Retsu said shyly and Rage patted his shoulder intensively. "Hey... that hurts...?"

"First is Sayaka and now Tamara? You're some sort of an ladiesman, Retsu..." Rage reacted smiling.

"I'm not an ladiesman, Reiji...? I'm trying my best to be a man." Retsu said raising his brow.

"Wow... you two are definitely funny when you talk so much." Spike said as he gives Retsu an advice. "You have to be careful when you date a girl. Some girls are crazy in my place after just one date. I think that Tamara seems to be nice to you."

"As the self-proclaimed love adviser, I would help you out in your problems." Rage said proclaiming his the love adviser as Retsu walks away.

"I don't really need a love adviser, I'm gonna meet with Tamara in the park."

"What?! Right now?" Spike said shockingly and knowing that woman is not good for him. "I think I have a bad vibe for him."

"I can't believe him... he just wanted to be himself." Rage stated and he raises his brow. "But I think we should follow him."

"You two... thank goodness you're still here?" Beechum said in exhaustion as Rage calms him down.

"Calm down, Beechum... You look tired?"

"I wanted to warn Retsu about Tamara...?" Beechum said as he tells them. "That look of hers whenever she faces him. She's very dominant while she pretends that she was shy or nice. She's a dominatrix...?"

"Dominatrix? Oh crap... we have to do something?" Rage said and Spike realizes of what he told him.

"What I told him that Tamara was nice. But I realizes that she has a wild persona."

"What are we waiting for, we have to tell Retsu about this?" Rage said worriedly to his best friend as Spike agrees and both went to the park as Beechum followed them as he thought.

_Dang, Retsu... it's just like you dated Sayaka but she has a serious boyfriend. I think you need to run from that woman?_

Meanwhile at the park, Retsu finally meets with Tamara who is very happy to see him and he blushes to see her. Therefore, both Rage and Spike are hiding on the bush and to observe their date.

"Wow... this development seems pretty bad to me." Spike said in a laid-back manner as Rage looked at them while they are having a conversation.

"According to Beechum, that Tamara lady is a dominatrix. That is when she becomes wild and violent towards men like us."

"Is your girlfriend really do that to you?" Spike asked as Rage blushes at the moment he mentions about his girlfriend Emi and the girl he's been hanging out which is Cow-Ko.

"Um... No... she will never do such a thing to me... Only that she angrily slapped me in the face when I dated Ling without her Cow-Ko costume."

"You're just like Retsu, being a ladies man too." Spike stated smiling and both continued to watch them. Retsu is sitting on the bench while Tamara tries to scoot over him.

"Um... Retsu..."

"Yeah..."

"It's kinda funny if we are together like this." Tamara said as she flirts him and Retsu noticed her expression and her eyes are burning like flames as well as her movements.

_This is weird, why am I afraid of her...? When I looked into her eyes, she's like a cat devil and her expression is very murderous...?_

"Perhaps it's best that we can have a break..." Retsu said as Tamara finally clingging at him.

"Oh Mr. Retsu... you're a very upbeat man..."

Both Rage and Spike were shocked to see this date knowing that it was a horrible date.

"What kind a woman she's thinking?" Spike reacted and Rage knows that the woman appears much horrible than the others as he comments.

"Now this date is very horrible...?"

"Can't you let go of me? We're only just dating not to hang on my shoulder?" Retsu reacted as he looked at Tamara who simply grins at him as she kicks at him.

"Wow... you are definitely a snobbish person as I thought. If you were smart then perhaps dealing with you would be a good thing."

"Ugh... After all I helped you, now I know...?" Retsu said knowing that she was a dominatrix as she prepares her horsewhip.

"I guess taming you would be a good thing... Hiyaahh!"

Retsu tries to avoid her horsewhip slashes as he quickly runs away. Both Rage and Spike were surprised by this.

"Oh man...? Now she's crazy...?"

"Uh... I was lucky that I picked a nice girl than she is." Rage said scarily.

"We gotta help Retsu and fast." Spike said as Rage simply agrees and they follow the two of them.

"Oh come back here... Mr. Retsu...? I just wanted to tame you so bad?" Tamara said with an evil laugh.

"No way...? I'm not coming with you...?" Retsu said as he continues to run at the park.

When Tamara tries to find Retsu at the park as she wondered where he is and she continues to search for him while wielding her horsewhip. However, Retsu appears while soaking in the lake hiding from Tamara's actions until Rage and Spike came to help him as he swims through them and both managed to helped him in time.

After the horrible date, Retsu is visibly upset while being soaked in wet and was covered in Rage's dark red hoodie jacket as he sits behind the tree lowering his head.

"..."

"I'm glad that you're all right, Retsu. You actually avoid her for that." Spike said worried.

"Yeah I know...? I never thought that she's a dominatrix. I'm completely stupid...?" Retsu said sadly as Rage patted him.

"It's all right, Retsu. There's a lot of girls in this town rather than she is. You might find one who is nice and very cheerful. It's kinda horrible if you take on crazy ladies like that."

"You're probably right, Reiji." Retsu said in a depressed state.

"Yeah... you need to try and find a nice woman to be with you." Spike said giving some advice. "I'm sure it was a destiny to find someone to be with you."

"..."

"Cheer up, Retsu? We are here to help you?" Rage said encouraging. "Just like Emi-chan, Beechum and I encouraged you after you found out that Sayaka has a serious boyfriend right from the beginning. You need to wait until you find the right girl for you. Just like Ems and I do."

"Thanks for cheering me up, you two." Retsu said as he closes his eyes as he tries to remove the tears in both of his eyes. "I would be very depressed without you guys. I'm glad that you help me out."

"At least we are here to help you, Retsu." Spike smiled and Retsu decides to lend Rage's hoodie jacket for the time being.

"Can I borrow your jacket for a while? I have some unfinished business with that woman..." Retsu smirked wanted to have revenge on the dominatrix.

Back in EMTI, Retsu pretends as a somebody as he wears Rage's dark red jacket with a matching red and black gloves. Tamara actually came to look for him and trying to ask in a cheerful manner.

"Excuse me... do you know where Mr. Retsu is?" Tamara asked until someone pointed on the right as she thanked him. "Thank you so much... I can't wait to tame him all of his manliness..."

Tamara then quickly runs as she continues to find him, Beechum noticed this and she asks where he is. He replies in a lie that Retsu is out of the country as she goes to find him. He then noticed Rage's jacket and was shocked by this nce he enter the Student Council's office.

"Rage, is it really you?" Beechum asked as Retsu finally removes the hood on his jacket revealing himself.

"It's me... Beechum..."

"Retsu... why are you wearing Rage's jacket?"

"I used that to pretend someone else when Tamara is here to find me. So I don't have time to focus on dominatrix girls..." Retsu said smiling.

Outside in EMTI where they can heard both Beechum and Retsu's voice in the window of the Student Council's office, Rage and Spike knows Retsu's well being as well as his problems.

"So that was his problem after all." Spike said and finally tells him. "You actually lend your jacket to him?"

"Yes... He's going to disguise as me when that Tamara goes after him." Rage answered smiling. "I think it's best we should watch him before that woman comes back again. Now I know his plan..."

"I think Retsu needs to learn how to pick a nice woman for him." Spike said as both then continues to watch Retsu before the afternoon class ends.

Later on at the Director's office, Garuda was searching in the web while using the computer and he discovers the website of the Eagle Eye Organization and was founded by Schubert Reinrich as he remembers the man who kills the businessmen as he thought.

_This old man...? I know this guy...? _

**A/N:** The dominatrix woman is mixture between Hidemi of GTO and Irene in Sherlock. But Garuda is now trying to know why Rage is fighting against the dangerous organization. The next chapter is where their secrets are revealed and more of Schubert's men are after Disco on the beach. Happy reading everybody... :D


	7. Beach Day in Okinawa

**Chapter 7:** Beach Day in Okinawa

In the Director's office at EMTI, Garuda was talking to Disco who is excited to go out of town in Japan.

"Disco... are ya sure about what yer plannin'? Taking vacation here was really rough?"

"Don't feel like you lose your groove, Garuda? I heard other vacationers are having vacation in Okinawa. You should enjoy the fun." Disco smiled.

"Uh... Okinawa?" Garuda nodded as he laughs "Haha... I never go that place for vacation."

"Don't be worry... I can pay the trip tickets and it's amenities to everyone including you. You might even brought your grandson and his friends with you." Disco said encouraging.

"Uhm... Sure. Now do whatever ya want." Garuda said agreeing to go to Okinawa for an overnight as Liana arrives to see them.

"Garuda, someone wants to see you in your office..."

"Well Garuda... I need to go and fix our trip. As an enterpreneur, I got loads of contacts with the hotel owners in Okinawa gotta go, haha." Disco smiled laughing as he leaves until Maho arrives to see him.

"Well well... you look pretty laid-back today, Garuda."

"Hi, Maho... why are ya here? Ya look serious today?" Garuda said nicely to her.

"I heard you were talking with Mr. Disco about going to Okinawa, am I right?" Maho said asking about the trip.

"Uh, yeah... he was..." Garuda said calmly as Maho grins at him.

"Perhaps, I can go with you by any chance."

"You mean that yer goin' with us too...?" Garuda nodded and Maho challenges him.

"My reasons why I wanted to go with you in Okinawa? It's because I'm gonna challenge you to a dance contest."

"What?!"

"I mean it's not just about you. I want to challenge my son to your grandson." Maho said seriously wanted her son Baby-Lon to challenge Rage in a dance contest.

"You are challengin' my grandson, Maho? But Baby-Lon is just a baby?" Garuda reacted as she replies sarcastically.

"Don't try to react about it, Garuda. My son is a super baby when his magical earmuffs are on. I'm sure he can beat your grandson over his dance moves."

"Fine then... if that's what ya want, I'll tell him." Garuda said in a serious voice finally accepts her challenge making Maho very happy.

* * *

Meanwhile at Schubert's base, Schubert has many plans and wanted to kill the funky enterpreneur until it was disrupted by Rage and the group who commonly dispatches his men one by one.

"Sir... I found Disco and according to him, he and his friends including the young ingrates are taking an overnight in Okinawa." One of the men in black suits said as Schubert grins evilly wanted to dispatch him and finally orders his men.

"Well I want you to dispatch Secret Love, don't even fail me."

"Yes, sir..."

_Those young ingrates are definitely dispatch my assassination battalion. It seems that there's another in his group is able to distract my men. I'm not let these people putting my men out of their misery._

* * *

When they finally arrived at Okinawa, Rage and the group are excited to stay in a luxurious hotel where Disco had been booked including Garuda, Maho and Baby-Lon. It was the first time Spike visits this place.

"Wow... this place looks like paradise..." Spike said excitedly.

"Can you believe it? This is my first time here." Izam smiled in an excited manner.

"Well... guess that I need to relax for a while." Retsu smiled happily until Rage sighs for a moment.

"...I had no idea why grandfather would take us here for relaxation?"

"You should be happy that he takes you there?" Izam commented angrily.

"Since grandfather takes us here. I'm sure we can relax for while." Rage smiled to the trio as Garuda calls them.

"Hey! We have our rooms now! We should get goin'!"

"Tell you what, we're gonna go swimming in the beach once we stay in the hotel, Come on..." Izam smirked excitedly as the group rushed to follow Garuda.

At the hotel, Disco had checked in four rooms the first room where Rage and the group are staying, the other is Garuda and the third room was for Maho and the last room for himself. At Garuda's room, Garuda also brought Robo2001 inside his capsule in case of any danger happened in the hotel that they stayed and knowing Rage is with him.

"So anyway, grandfather... why did you call me? Unless you let Izam and the others enjoying themselves in the beach?" Rage said while raising his brow.

"I called ya here because I need a favor." Garuda said as he begs his grandson. "Can ya please help me out? Maho is challengin' me in a dance contest?"

"Huh!?"

"It's not about me, Reiji. It's you..." Garuda said telling him. "She challenged me with her son Baby-Lon against you."

"But Baby-Lon is a baby? I can't beat a little kid like that?" Rage reacted as Garuda tells him.

"I know he's a baby. Once he activates the magical earmuffs on both of his ears he will become a super baby with killer dance moves."

"..."

"Some adults won't stand a chance against a little kid." Garuda said and reminiscing of what happened to Alice's father during the 5th Competition. "He didn't show his dance moves by the time Alice was rescued by his father from bein' shot by one of Krueger's men. That's why I need ya to deal with it."

"Well in that case... I'll do it...? I'm not really confident in beating a kid on a dance. But I'll try." Rage said finally accepts the challenge from Maho as Garuda thanked him.

"Thank you, Reiji... I owe ya one."

"It's all right..." Rage said nicely to his grandfather as he looked on Robo2001. "Why Robo is in your room?"

"Just in case if anythin' happened here in this hotel that we stayed." Garuda said nicely.

"Okay... I guess that I need to go with the others. I'm sure they are enjoying in the beach." Rage smiles happily as he leaves back to his room to change his swim shorts. Garuda became dismayed by this and decides to enjoy the overnight vacation.

When the song "Stay" has been played, Disco is seen wearing purple trunks while having relaxing in a beach chair while listening to some music from his mp3. Therefore, Maho is seen in a dark blue one piece suit and she is having a hard time playing with her son in the beach sands who were making sand castles. Garuda is seen fixing his sleeve from his openly beach buttoned shirt while wearing a dark red swim shorts as he looked at many people with a single binoculars in the right eye especially when he peeps out sexy ladies in a two piece bikini, he also saw some of Schubert's men are posing as one of the vacationers who are targeting Disco.

_Great Caesars...? Are they vacationers? No... Maybe not?_

The song changes to "Boom Shakalaka" has been played, we can see the trio are staring at the person with a feminine body who's taking an outside shower in a bikini but topless (Izam wears only a pair red swim shorts, Retsu wears the same as Izam but green and Spike only wears a white tank top and a yellow swim shorts.). Izam pulls off Spike's binoculars as he looked at the person who's taking the shower while the latter got choked by him until Retsu also looked in his binoculars and was happy to see this. Then, Spike also looked with his binoculars as his nose bleeds. The trio are excited to show the woman's topless body until it reveals a man's body which is a homosexual man in a bikini as he surprisingly stares at the trio who are peeking at him much to their horrible shock.

"WAHHHH!" They screamed so loud as they quickly leave the scene.

When Baby-Lon is excited to play in the sands, Maho then saw Garuda arrives who wonders around and tries to peep sexy girls like the other trio knowing of his actions as a pervert.

"Well well Garuda... seems like Rage didn't know that your peeping over a sexy women in a beach?" Maho said grinning as Garuda blushes as he angrily retorted.

"Now just be quiet, Maho? If he found out that I was peepin' like a pervert, he's gonna kick my sorry butt."

"Hee hee... You're very funny when you were angry." Maho giggles as she became serious to challenge him. "So, where is Rage? He supposed to be here?"

"Don't worry about him, Maho?" Garuda said telling her. "I'm sure he will be here."

"Well then... I must watch in whoever wins this dance." Maho said became confident as Garuda replies while raising his brow.

"Now don't feel confident, Maho? Ya think my grandson is gonna bested yer son?"

When the two begins an argue, Rage arrives in a blue swim shorts and black sandals while handling a black stereo that he brought in the apartment and seeing the two adults are arguing in whoever wins in a dance contest but only just a practice and he knows Baby-Lon can talk when his magical earmuffs on.

"Say, Baby-Lon... how about a dance practice what do you say? So that these two will stop arguing?" Rage said convincing as Baby-Lon clicks the magical earmuffs on his ears as he replies.

"Yattaaah!"

With that, he opens the stereo as they started dancing with the song "Bye Bye Baby Balloon" has been played. The two stopped argue as they saw them dancing in the beach sand. It may be a hard dance in the sand, but it will be tired for them. But after seeing the two are equally matched on dancing, they eventually ended up in a draw.

"Wow... it seems that the two of them are a draw." Maho said surprisingly.

"It looks to me that they're pretty good." Garuda smiled happily.

"You're pretty good, kid. I didn't see you danced in the 5th competition back there." Rage complimented as Baby-Lon replies.

"Yes... that was when I was nodded back to sleep."

"Oh?"

Garuda then saw men in black suits are here to kill his friend, Disco knowing of the enemy's target as he thought.

_Not them again...? I never thought that these jackasses are here? But what's their motive?_

Garuda then leaves to investigate the men in black suits alone as Maho follows him.

"Wait, Garuda...?" Maho tried to stop him from leaving as she tells Rage. "Take care of my son for me, I'm following your grandfather?"

"Hold on...? I can't babysit Baby-Lon in here?" Rage reacted angrily as he fails to stop her. He has no choice but to babysit him temporarily. "Dang, guess that I have no other choice?"

At the sport store near the beach, Izam, Spike and Retsu are crying in disappointment after seeing a homosexual man that they think it was a woman.

"Darn... I didn't expect we're not so lucky?" Izam cries sadly.

"Yeah... that woman we peek on was definitely a man..." Spike said while lowering his head, crying.

"I thought it was a woman, I didn't expect to find out it was a gay?" Retsu cries in anguish.

When the trio are still weeping over what happened, Rage passes them while Baby-Lon is with him carrying him in a piggy back ride as he saw them.

"Hey you guys, why are you crying like children?"

"Now stop calling us children, Rage?" Izam retorted angrily. "Because what we saw is definitely ugly?"

"Ugly?" Rage nodded as he comments. "Don't tell me that you guys are peeping girls in a bikini? You guys are bunch of perverts."

"Um, why Baby-Lon is with you?" Spike asked.

"Maho told me to take care of him for the time being. She said that she goes after my grandfather." Rage answered and Retsu noticed the men in black suits are looking for Disco.

"Guys...? I think we better get ready? Cause these guys are here for Disco?"

"Dang, not them again...?" Rage said as he raises his brow.

Meanwhile, Garuda tries to investigate the men in black suits who were hunting his friend as Maho arrives to see him.

"It seems that you need to know the whole truth."

"Maho, ya shouldn't follow me when I investigate?" Garuda said being stubborn. "I just want to know why these guys are gone after Disco?"

"I think this is the right time that I have to tell you." Maho said as she finally tells him the whole truth. "In fact that your grandson is beating a dangerous armed man along with his friends in the park."

"What!? Reiji did... but why...?"

"It seems that Rage is dealing against these people? Didn't he tell you about this?" Maho said tries to scold at him.

When the two are still talking about the incident happening today, Rage and the group are hiding and Izam discovers this.

"Oh man... guess that the green haired lady just blew up our secret?"

"She was serious to talk with the old man right here?" Spike said scarily.

"Dang, she blew it?" Rage said angrily as they continued to watch.

"I recognized these guys who are trying to hunt Mr. Disco. When I lived in Italy these guys are trying to assassinate businessmen and enterpreneurs to get their job done." Maho explained. "These guys are from the organization called The Eagle Eye."

"That's what I found in their website, but why Reiji is dealing against them? He should told me about this from the beginning?"

"Rage is trying his best to beat them because he hates the Disco King to be killed. I know his brave persona but he protects the people that he greatly respected with." Maho said seriously as Garuda coldly leaves. "Garuda, where are you going?"

"I'm goin' to confront my grandson, Maho." Garuda said as he raises his brow. "Since I found out that he's fighting to protect Disco by those idiots. I need to deal with him."

When Garuda leaves, the group were watching them knowing of their secrets.

"This is bad, what are you going to do now?" Izam said scarily as Rage has regrets by this as he tells them.

"I'm going off... I'm sure grandfather is looking for me."

Rage then leaves the group as he carries Baby-Lon to his back in a piggy back ride knowing that his grandfather finally knows their secrets.

At sunset on the beach, Rage wonders at the beach while walking in the beach waters until his grandfather arrived.

"Seems that you didn't tell me everything, Reiji?"

"Grandfather?"

"So that's why you didn't tell me that you fought them off against those idiots? Ya have to tell me everythin'?" Garuda said raising his brow.

"..."

"Now I was right all along, I was totally suspicious of yer actions." Garuda said angrily towards his grandson. "Is it really true that ya beat those idiots to protect Disco? Answer me, Reiji? Tell me the truth?"

"All right, grandfather...?" Rage said as he closes his eyes and clenches his fists as he angrily yells at him. "It's true... Disco is going to be killed by these guys! Retsu and I discovered this from the very beginning. I hate to see Disco is being killed by them!"

"Waaaaahhhh!" Baby-Lon intensively cries from his temper and Garuda was disappointed by this as he coldly states.

"With yer bad temper, ya let the baby cry?"

"..."

"You should tell me from the very beginning? But why did ya keep this secret from me?" Garuda said scolding at him.

"Because I don't want you to get involved too." Rage said sadly to his grandfather. "I know Disco is your friend and companion. I just want to protect him from being killed by them. That is why I acted vigilant to save and protect him."

Just then, both Garuda and Rage sensed the enemy's prescence and knowing they are targeting Disco.

"I'm sorry, grandfather... but I have to go. I need to save Disco." Rage said apologizing to his grandfather as he runs off leaving him behind. Garuda now finally learned the truth that Disco was targeted by men in black suits led by Schubert Reinrich as he picks his right pocket revealing to be a device as he commands Robo2001 to awake.

"Okay, Robo... it's time to beat these guys down..."

At Garuda's room, Robo2001 finally awakes in his capsule and managed to take his creator's command.

"Command Sir Garuda confirmed, full drive mode activate..." Robo2001 said as it quickly runs from outside the room and the hotel as it flies with it's jet rocket.

When men in black suits are ready to engage as their sniper rifles are ready to shoot as it pointed on Disco's head. Izam quickly hits his boomerang in one of the snipers in the head as both Rage and Retsu manage to dispatch them one by one. The trio was desperate by this while being cornered by the remaining of Schubert's men.

"Dang it, I can't hit with a full range?" Izam gritted angrily.

"There's too many of them?" Rage said angrily.

"..."

When they were cornered by this, Garuda arrives the scene to help them as he yells.

"Hey Reiji... Looks like I can handle against these idiots. Come on, Robo... let's go."

Robo2001 flies off as Garuda hangs on his space wings as it commands him to shoot the men in black suits with a Super Rocket Punch as it shoots with two rocket punches as it causes an explosion saving the trio in the process. Robo2001 then let his creator get off and helps the trio.

"Grandfather... but why?" Rage said as Garuda smirks nicely.

"Now that I found out the truth, Let's beat these guys one after another."

"Now that's more like it." Izam smiled as it hits with his boomerang with each of them.

Rage, Retsu and Garuda deals against the Schubert's men with hand to hand combat until Garuda commands Robo2001 directly to dispatch the snipers.

"Okay, Robo... now blow these guys with yer rocket explosive punch!"

"Affirmative! Shooting target activate?!"

Robo2001 shoots two rocket punches as it cause an explosion sending the snipers flying away with fresh water waves are rising like a pebble throw. Disco was impressed by this but is unaware of their actions.

"Ooh... now that's a nice wave...?" Disco said as he smiles while relaxing.

After the incident, everyone needs to relax back to the hotel. Garuda was watching his friend Disco who is relaxing in the beach and seeing that he was in danger.

"Hey grandfather...? We should take a break for a while?" Rage shouted while calling him as Garuda went to see them.

"Yeah yeah..."

"It seems that you already know our secret then, old man." Izam said as Garuda replies.

"I know but it's best that we have to keep this to Disco. Now I realizes that he's been targeted by these idiots."

"..."

"Now that I know your secrets especially to your friends, Reiji." Garuda said as he raises his brow. "But next time, no more secrets... you should directly tell me the whole thing."

"All right... now that you found out our secret. At least you can help us to protect Disco." Rage gladly smiles to see his grandfather is now helping them as he tells him.

"Now is the right time to help you and yer friends as well as to protect my friend from being assassinated. Now it's time for me to get serious and stop the Eagle Eye Organization."

"Since Sir Garuda is with us, he's gonna help us stop this organization." Retsu said happily.

"Sorry, guys... I'm so late..." Spike said in exhaustion. "I brought some food for everyone."

"Well then... let's get back to the hotel and eat some food. Now I'm getting hungry." Rage smiled happily as the group went back to the hotel. Disco then noticed behind them as he thought.

_Looks like Garuda is hanging out with them. Hee hee...I just love having vacation here._

Disco then follows suit as he walks away smiling.

* * *

**Trivia**

*Robo2001's fighting style is Original style Cyborg Combat

*The peeking scene between Retsu, Izam and Spike is based on the scene in Barkada Trip where Bok, Abantao and Derek peek the person who is taking a bath which is later turns out to be Nori.

*The homosexual man resembles Michael Doi in Bust A Groove 2.

* * *

**A/N: **Seems that the beach relaxation is finally over and Garuda now joining up with his grandson and his friends to fight off against the Eagle Eye organization. The next is where Garuda finally unveils the organization itself and sending both Rage and Izam in a risk mission to deal against the organization as spies. Good luck reading...? :DDD


	8. Operation Undercover

**Chapter 8:** Operation Undercover**  
**

The next day after the overnight in Okinawa, Rage and the group are formed inside the director's office. Garuda finally arrives to see them in which that he now helps them to deal against the Eagle Eye Organization.

"So why are we here at your office, old man?" Izam asked and Garuda replies.

"Since Disco is here to visit in my office. I already tell Liana just in case if he was here."

"So your grandfather is with us now? I can't wait to see him how he helps us." Spike smiled as Rage tells him.

"My grandfather is smarter than Retsu if it comes to enemy tactics. I think he's going to send us to his underground laboratory."

"That is when he hijacked Robo2001 in order to travel to other places." Retsu said telling Spike about what Rage did as he angrily retorted.

"Now stop blaming me for hijacking Robo2001, Retsu? Your snobbishness sometimes makes me annoyed."

"Now now... we have to go to my underground laboratory. So that we can discuss in how to deal against the Eagle Eye organization." Garuda said as the group are behind him as he presses the button on his desk as the floor becomes elevated as it descends into the underground facility making Izam became scared by it.

"Um... is your office is like an elevator?"

When they arrived at the underground facility, all the scientists greet their boss Garuda happily and Izam was surprised to his job and angrily asks Rage about it.

"I don't get it, why the lab scientists are happy for him? First he's the director of this institute and now this? What kind of occupation that he's working, Rage?"

"My grandfather is the director of EMTI." Rage answered as he replies smirking. "But once we're in his underground laboratory, he's the chief scientist. That is when we took Robo2001 without his permission."

"Say what?"

"Wow if he's the chief scientist in this facility? He must be very respected by the other lab scientists." Spike stated.

"I know my girlfriend is a whiz with machines." Rage said reminding of his girlfriend Emi as he continues to remind his grandfather and Retsu. "Retsu is a whiz on computers due to his occupation as a genius hacker and my grandfather is a whiz on both science and technology which is why he's extremely good on making inventions and robotics as well as computers too."

"Sir Garuda just makes me an apprentice if he needs my help." Retsu said telling them as they arrived at his other office where Robo2001 was contained inside the capsule.

"Okay we need to get this job done." Garuda said and finally discusses in how to deal against the Eagle Eye organization. "This deadly organization appears to be very aggressive and their motives are to assassinate businessmen and enterpreneurs includin' my friend Disco. According to Maho, their base must be in the outskirts in the country of Germany."

"That's when we went to Berlin to save Disco from being asssassinated?" Rage said remembering about the incident during the robotic exhibit.

"True... but I gave ya the punishment for hijackin' Robo2001 without permission?" Garuda said while raising his brow as he continues his discussion. "We have to know what are their motives as well as their plans. That way we can take advantage against them."

"So that means your discussing about the risk mission." Spike wondered as Garuda tells him.

"That's correct... this discussion is about a risk mission to get inside the enemy's base as spies."

"Sounds like an espionage?" Spike commented.

"But Sir Garuda it will be a risky mission if we do that?" Retsu reacted.

"You're a genius hacker, right?" Garuda said as he shakes his head. "That's why I need yer help hackin' the computer systems."

Garuda was serious to deal against the organization as he finally appoints both Rage and Izam to spy the enemy's base.

"I'll appoint my grandson for an espionage especially the dreadlocks moron."

"Are you crazy? Am I joining with Rage, old man?" Izam complained.

"I know you two are hatin' each other because of yer bad tempers as well as competin' in the competitons." Garuda said as he flicks his red orange hair. "I want you two to fight side by side and no arguments."

"You can count on us, grandfather. We're gonna go espionage with the enemy's base." Rage said in a very confident manner as Izam has no choice but reluctantly go with him despite his strong hatred to him.

At the computer room in the underground facility, Retsu creates the round symbols that resembles shocking arrows that change colors randomly from the main computer. Much to the surprise on the trio.

"What are you those rounds, Retsu?" Izam asked.

"It's the character symbols... These rounds are glowing light since you guys are here." Retsu answered calmly.

"So who's the yellow circle up there?" Spike asked as he pointed the glowing yellow circle as he answers.

"That's Disco, Spike."

"He's really the Great Hacker after all." Rage commented smiling.

"The white circle right there is Spike, mine is the green one, the orange circle is the enemy." Retsu said explaining. "The red circle is Rage then Izam is the purple one."

"How come that mine is purple, Retsu? Why Rage is red?" Izam complained angrily.

"Because Reiji is always wearing red?" Retsu said as he snobbishly tells him. "What about you? Your red outfit has rainbow designs on it? That is why I appointed your color symbol is purple."

"Oh? I see then... you easily noticed the design of my shirt." Izam said and let out his sigh in disappointment. "...I can't believe this?"

"I get it now... the color of the circles are based on our outfits we've been wearing." Rage smiled as he complimented. "You're an extremely genius, Retsu."

"You need to be prepared both of you, cause Sir Garuda had already prepared some gadgets he has been made." Retsu smirked.

"What gadget?" Izam asked in an nod.

"I don't know, what I heard from him was a gadget similar to the tracking device that Rage had been sticked on?" Retsu said telling him.

"I already prepared my inventions that will use in yer mission." Garuda smiled nicely. "These circle patches that I made is the Electro Magnet Connection Link: Type 3."

"It's similar to the ones you sticked onto me?" Rage reacted angrily.

"If ya stick on the enemy walls it can connect with the other. Retsu and I can handle the rest. We're gonna connect the electric device into an under close-circuit video without the enemy's knowledge. So that I can detect them on what's their next move."

"Why Robo is with you, grandfather?" Rage asked.

"I woke him up and givin' some command orders as well as the enemy's location." Garuda answered calmly. "You better get ready, the two of ya."

At the launching area at the undcerground facility, both Rage and Izam are now hanging on Robo2001's space wings. Garuda orders one of the scientists as the latter confirmed and it's lock and loaded.

"Okay, it would be a fast flight, don't let yer hands get slip otherwise it will be the death of ya. Now, hang on tight."

"Got it, grandfather..." Rage said as he thumbs up.

"I'm on it, old man..." Izam smiled also thumbs up as the two are not looking on each other.

"Retsu and I gonna handle everything, good luck." Garuda said as he commands Robo2001. "Okay, Robo... Now Blast off with yer rockets...!"

"Affirmative!" Robo2001 smiled as his jet rockets finally blast off in a farther distance as Izam screams in agony as Garuda watches them as he thought.

_Good luck on the two of ya, Now I'm gettin' the hang of things in dealin' against the Eagle Eye._

Arriving at that location in Germany, Robo2001, Rage and Izam were hiding and discovering the enemy's base and they were stepping are made of red soil.

"Wow?! I never thought this soil is all reddish?" Izam said amusing as Rage looked on the guarding black ops on the gate.

"It seems that this place is heavily guarded. The only thing we can stop these heavily armed guards is to ambush them."

"Guess hitting them in the head with my boomerang is the only way to knock them down and you know the parts." Izam smirked and Rage replies as he cracks his knuckles.

"Now let's beat these guys in a bloody smack to the face."

The black ops are guarding the gate as the approaching boomerang hits one of them at the front head knocking unconscious with the visor is broken. One of the black ops noticed this until Rage ambushes him by heavily knee to the gut and knocks him with a spinning kick.

"Okay two guys are down, what's next?" Izam said as Rage replies while not looking at each other.

"We have to get inside the gate then we're gonna ambush them and disguise as one of them."

"Oh I see your plan..."

"Robo, you stay once we're done... I'm sure grandfather would be happy for it." Rage smiled as Robo2001 follows his command as he salutes.

"Roger, sir!"

"Let's go, Izam..."

"I'm on it..."

When they enter the gate they looked onto their base it was the same as in EMTI and they saw men in black suits are guarding the area.

"Man, these guys are totally guarding this place." Izam said scarily as Rage raises his brow.

"Now stop being afraid and act like a coward and we need to act serious. I think we can take them down and to disguise as them."

"Okay... guess we'll drag them to beat them down."

With this two men in black suits are walking around the area and they suspicious to see them both Rage and Izam as they pursue them until they were dragged by them resulting in a beat down. Afterwards, they take their suits as they disguised themselves as men in black suits.

"Wow... I ever seen wearing this suit before. What about you?"

"I've never wear these formal suits. Guess it's my right time for me to wear in my age." Rage smiled happily.

"Sheez... now just be quiet and let's stick these electric patches on the main base." Izam said scolding him.

Both men pose as men in black suits as Izam became discouraged after Rage tells him to remove his hat knowing the enemy would notice them as he keeps his hat inside the suit. When they enter the enemy base, they found the first door leads to the main hall as they stick one of the electric patches on the both wall sides. In the underground facility in EMTI, Retsu is able to connect to the computer system as it forms a map of the enemy's base where both Rage and Izam's circle symbols are lighted up.

"Wow... that's amazing they are inside the base." Spike said amusing.

"If they stick on both walls at the same time? It will connect to the electrical system. With that, I'm might hack their computer systems to get their location of their main base." Retsu said smirking.

"Retsu, it seems that you got the map of the enemy's base." Spike wondered and Retsu smiles.

"Bingo! Once they put another patch, it will form an another map."

"I hope those two would make it."

Back at Schubert's base, Both Rage and Izam now disguises as Schubert's men as the fellow black suited men noticed them as they passed. With this they put the electric patch when other guards are not looking as they proceed. On the other door, where two men are guarded which reveal to be Schubert's office as they enter. His office is bigger than Garuda's office and as they hide and eavesdropping on Schubert and his plans.

"Hey Rage, is that their boss?" Izam asked whispering.

"Yeah... so he's the one who's bossing around with those flunkies." Rage answered as he whispers. "I can't believe someone like him would give me the chills to kill anyone."

"Just make sure to kill Disco, no matter what? As long as those young ingrates would get rid of you." Schubert said ordering his men.

"Yes sir..."

"Did you hear that, Rage? They're serious on killing the dance king." Izam whispered angrily.

"Okay... before these guys including their stupid boss, we're gonna put the last remaining patch. Right in his goddamn office..." Rage whispered while gritted his teeth.

Both were hiding and to see Schubert losing impatience over his men's failure as he leaves the office. It was both Rage and Izam's chance.

"Now!"

They finally put the electric patches on both sides of the wall as it glows. At EMTI, Retsu finally hacks their computer systems and managed to connect the patches as he calls Garuda from his cellphone.

"Sir Garuda, it's all ready!" Retsu said as Garuda replies.

"All right, time for me to connect this baby with just one button." Garuda smirked as he presses the button by knocking with his fists as the electric patches glows as it connects in every single wall as it forms into a map and one patch transforms into a moving camera lens that resembles a close-circuit television as both noticed this.

"Wow, so the old man finally connected the patches already." Izam said amusing.

"Good, so that grandfather would detect their motives. We better boogie..." Rage said as he was called by his grandfather from his communicator. "What's up, grandfather."

"Great job, Reiji. You two have to get outta here before Reinrich's men caught up the two of ya."

"I'm on it..."

"We better go..." Izam said as both leave the office.

When both of them tries to get out of the base as two men in black suits saw them and became suspicious.

"Hey what are you?"

"Sorry guys, you're all going down...?" Rage said as he dispatches them one by one with a punch and a powerful kick as the two continues to leave the base.

When it was alarmed, both finally make it outside until they were cornered by black ops who were armed with dangerous firearms.

"Grr... damn... this ain't good..." Izam said gritted angrily and Rage noticed Robo2001 arrives and shoot two rocket punches on the black ops as it knocks them in explosion.

"Robo, let's go..." Rage said as both he and Izam hang on Robo2001's space wings as they fly back to EMTI immediately.

Schubert noticed the explosion and to find out that both Rage and Izam are here and he angrily enraged by this and it screams in frustration.

Back in EMTI, Garuda finally completed his tasks as he watches Schubert from his laptop who is frustrated after the incident. Rage, Retsu, Izam and Spike watch him.

"So, grandfather... now that their boss became pissed after what happened. What's going to happen now?" Rage said calmly to his grandfather as he replies.

"He'll never know the camera footage where I was spyin' on his motives. Once he makes his motive I can watch him in every move."

"Amazing, your grandfather is an extremely genius, Rage." Spike smiled happily.

"So anyway, you actually know about this Schubert Reinrich guy?" Rage said seriously as Garuda tells him.

"I've known him for a long time. I'll tell ya everythin' about Reinrich after all he's been targetin' my friend Disco for his own gain."

With that the group continues to watch Schubert who is angrily frustrated after the incident.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*The men in Schubert's base similar to the people in the movie "Men in Black"

*Both Rage and Izam disguises as men in black suits resembles Elmer and Yosemite Sam in men in black disguise in the movie "Space Jam".

*The patches resembles the expensive camera lens.

*The color round symbols resemble the circle arrows used in the game "Dance Maniax: 2ndMIX".

**A/N: **Now that their mission is completed, Garuda can watch the enemy's movement including Schubert's motives. The next chapter where Garuda finally tells Rage and the group all about Schubert Reinrich and the past encounters. Have a nice reading... :D


	9. The Past Encounters

**Chapter 9: **The Past Encounters

At the underground facility in EMTI, Rage and the group are in Garuda's other office and Garuda finally tells them the encounters between him and Schubert Reinrich.

"What are you saying, old man? You mean you actually know that bastard?" Izam yelled shockingly.

"That's right, He's a bloodthirsty lapin who wants to kill any businessmen and enterpreneurs for his own personal gain as well as gettin' their vast fortunes." Garuda said having his arm crossed.

"But why...? Why would Reinrich wants to kill Disco?" Rage asked seriously.

"His reasons why he wants to kill Disco because of his vast fortune as a big enterpreneur." Garuda answered. "You may know about him as the best dancer in the world. But he's been targeted by some deadly organizations who wanted for his fortune."

"So that's why these men in black are hunting him down?" Spike said in a laid-back manner. "Just because of money matters, right."

"Schubert is no ordinary man. His organization that he made was an iron-clad for hired killers and tries to gain his vast fortune to make his organization much more ruthless. He orders some assassins and operatives to kill any people as he wishes to make his mission succeeded." Garuda explained. "I already encounter their motives for the past 25 years."

"Past 25 years!?" Both Izam and Rage said shockingly.

"I never born in that time...?" Retsu nodded.

"Beats me..." Spike shrugged.

"That means, you actually encountered these guys even you forget everything today?" Rage reacted angrily as Garuda thundered angrily in retaliation.

"Quiet!? You think that I forget everythin' about what I encountered in the past, Reiji? In fact, that Schubert didn't know about you and yer friends beatin' the crap outta his men and you made him humiliated unoticed."

"..."

"All he can recognize was you, Izam, Retsu and the mohawk fella are bunch of young ingrates who tries to interuppt his plans." Garuda grunted. "That's why he wasn't givin' up to kill Disco and to succeed his plans."

"So that's his motive all along. He wants to kill him because of his fortune. This guy is full of greed." Retsu said while raising his brow.

"Grandfather, is it okay if we listen to your story? So that we would know about that Reinrich guy." Rage said calmly.

"Yeah... I want to listen too." Spike said smiling.

"I also want to listen to your story, Sir Garuda." Retsu said smiling.

"All right, I'll tell ya... but it's a long story if I must say." Garuda said calmly to them.

* * *

Back at Schubert's base, Schubert cannot believe that his base is been infiltrated and become aware of their actions as he thought.

_Someone is trying to expose and disrupting my plans... But who's responsible...? How come those young ingrates are here in my base? I was totally dumbfounded, I never thought these ingrates are too clever to deal against my men including my base._

"I already dispatched every single of my victims. But I never expect someone would interfere in my plans." Schubert said as he remembers all the things he had made.

It soon changes into 25 years of past, a young Schubert who is observing every single move of other people for his own gain and his greed.

"Sir...?"

"What is it?"

"We already dispatch the victim as you ordered."

"Good, but I have something in mind. I want you to take this picture. This will be your next target." Schubert said as he gives to one of the assassin a picture of a businessman as he accepts.

"Okay sir... we'll dispatch him right away."

"I'll be there to watch the entertainment of it's suffering."

In Rome the capital city of Italy, a middle-aged Garuda visits the robot exhibit in the museum and he appears as a near resemblance to his grandson.

"I've been travellin' in different countries to visit in the robot exhibit at my time." Garuda narrates his story as Rage angrily interuppts while pointing on his grandfather's middle age appearance.

"Hold on a minute? And just who the heck is this guy? He looks just like me?"

"That's me, you jackass..." Garuda angrily grunted.

"What!? Get real? There's no way that I have an identical twin, grandfather." Rage said angrily losing his temper.

"I don't have a twin who have a thick goatee like you...? I sport a moustache like Disco, ya stupid idiot." Garuda said scolding his grandson as Retsu calms him down.

"Calm down, Reiji. Just let him go on rather than you lose your temper with just small things."

"Yeah... I want to listen to his story." Spike smiled happily.

"Ugh... Fine then..." Rage sighed as he reluctantly agrees to his grandfather's story as Garuda continues to narrate.

"Here I was, a brown haired middle-aged man who visits in the museum in Rome to see the robot exhibit. Disco was still young at that time and all of the businessmen seem to know me after I founded EMTI and it's underground laboratory."

It changes back into 25 years ago where Garuda is visiting the robot exhibit and lots of businessmen are happy to see him. Until he discovers that Schubert was observing some businessmen that he meets who wants to find his target.

"Until I saw Schubert Reinrich who keeps on eye on the victim to make his prey. I could even sense what's his motive back there." Garuda said narrating his story.

Garuda noticed Schubert was here and one of the businessmen became worried and asks him.

"Mr. Itoh sir... is something the matter?"

"Nah, I was noticed someone just watchin'." Garuda said as he looked on Schubert who actually left afterwards and tries to ask. "So where's the meeting in this exhibit?"

"Well it's on the right side..."

Garuda went to the meetings where a lot of businessmen are attended. He then saw men in black suits who were watching in the balcony knowing that someone would be killed as he thought.

_These men in black, what are they doin' at the balcony? They're not a guest in this meeting?_

"That's when I discover what Schubert was really after, he watches his target until he orders his men to kill the victim in a quick shot in the head." Garuda narrates to them as a gunshot can be heard.

All the people are making a stampede and Garuda was shocked by this and he discovers that the victim was one of the businessmen who greets him earlier and was shot in the head as blood spills on the floor. He raises his brow seeing that the victim was wound up dead and seeing that Schubert was behind everything.

"Damn..." Garuda clenches his fists as he looked on Schubert who enjoys watching everyone running away as he leaves the scene.

After the incident the cops tries to take autosy on the victim as Garuda was actually a state witness for the incident.

"So who's behind the motive of the killing, Professor Itoh?" One of the investigators said.

"I wanted to tell ya about this, but I found this card right into the victim's pocket." Garuda said as he gives the card to the investigator and to discover it was an Eagle Eye symbol.

"Oh my god, that symbol...? It's from Eagle Eye?"

"Eagle Eye...? Is that an organization?" Garuda asked as the inspector replies.

"Yes... Eagle Eye is a notorious organization where a group of syndicates who assassinate their victims who are connected with their founder."

"So that person got shot in the head was connected with their founder too." Garuda said raising his brow.

"Apparently, yes... their founder was a German national and his name is Schubert Reinrich." One of the investigators said as Garuda noticed that Schubert was the catalyst behind the assassinations and determines to find him and to stop the organization.

"I'll find that bastard no matter what. I need to put an end of his madness."

"But, Professor Itoh...? You can't do this by yourself."

"I need to stop these guys from happenin'. I'm sure they are lurkin' in the shadows. I won't let a single innocent people get killed by them again." Garuda said as he stomps away angrily leaving the inspector behind as the present time Garuda narrates.

"Once I discovered that Schubert is behind these assassination killings, I tried to pursue them whenever they go to another country in order to kill other victims there. But I eventually ended up futile when I didn't catch them and returning back to Japan to keep an eye some things in my institute."

"But old man... why did you know about this bastard's motive, anyway?" Izam replied.

"Because Schubert has many agendas as the founder of Eagle Eye by wipin' out business men and enterpreneurs by assassinatin' them. I had no idea why Disco had met that bloodthirsty lapin?" Garuda said as he thinks something. "Probably from a business meeting or seminars, ya see."

"I think it must be the money matters, I believe." Retsu said telling him. "Maybe Disco doesn't want to talk about something confidential. You know that, right."

"Hmm... I think ya have a point, Kageyama." Garuda said as he stands up while having his arm crossed. "It seems that Schubert wants to get Disco's vast fortune once he gets killed by them. We need to protect him and dispatch Schubert's cronies. I can read his motives anytime as possible."

"Now that's a nice observer, Mr. Garuda." Spike smiled happily. "Detecting the enemy's motive was your specialty."

"Reiji, I will directly contact you on yer commicator as possible." Garuda said while looking at his grandson. "Since I can watch in any computer includin' my laptop whenever Schubert tries to make his next move to kill Disco. I'm not gonna let this bastard to kill my friend."

"All right, grandfather..." Rage said finally agreeing to his grandfather. "I know you can contact me if it's emergency."

One of the scientists arrives to see them and he was exhausted by this.

"Sir Garuda, someone actually wanted to see you in the Director's office?"

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get back at the Director's office. I already tell ya about Schubert and his motives." Garuda smiled nicely to them. "I think Disco must be here lookin' for me. Reiji, there was a back exit in this underground laboratory. I'm sure he would never know what we discuss for today."

"Grandfather... how come you know there's a back exit? Is this a game or what?" Rage said raising his brow.

"This ain't just a game, Reiji." Garuda smirked as he walks away back to the elevator ascends back to the Director's office. "The scientists here actually know, ya might ask them for it."

Back in the Director's office, Garuda was relieved as Liana and Disco arrive to see them.

"Garuda, where have you been?" Liana said worried.

"We've been looking for you anywhere, Garuda?" Disco said worried.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting both of you? I was totally busy at the moment in my laboratory." Garuda said smiling.

When Garuda finally meet up with both Liana and Disco, Rage and the group are watching them in the window of the director's office.

"Wow... I never seen Sir Garuda is pretty good on making secret exits." Retsu smiled amusing.

"The old man rocks... I like his style." Izam smiled happily.

"Yeah... Mr. Garuda is smart old man I ever met." Spike smiled calmly as Rage watches his grandfather as he nicely said.

"Grandfather... I was angry at first to think it's a game. But I realize your smarty tricks were amazing."

"I think we'll leave them for a while. I know Sir Garuda needs to take time with Ms. Liana and Disco." Retsu said telling them as Rage happily replies.

"Right, let's move and groove back to the Burning Dome."

"Yeah... so I can defeat you in a dance contest." Izam smirked evilly as Rage raises his brow.

"Oh yeah... if I win you're gonna pay our pikas that we bought."

"Oh boy, the argument still continues..." Spike shrugged as he follows the trio while walking away.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Garuda's middle aged appearance resembles his grandson, Rage as his shoulder length hair has spiked downwards and has a thick moustache as opposed to his grandson's goatee.

*In his present appearance, the color of his slick back shoulder length hair is red orange knowing that he dyed his brown hair due to his elderly age with the exception of his moustache and brow which is completely brown as his middle-aged appearance has natural brown hair.

*This story is based on the 22th episode of Cyberteam in Akihabara

**A/N: **Now that they know Schubert's assassination motives they have to protect Disco from being assassinated by them. Rage was aware of their motives as well as his friends including his grandfather. The next chapter is where all DDR characters who appeared in the cameo background video in DDRMAX and it includes the dance scene background of the same game, good luck reading... :D


	10. Shadow Fight, Move and Groove

**A/N:** This next chapter is where the DDR characters appear in the cameo background videos in DDRMAX. I will include this in this chapter where all characters are dancing on the floor while the lights are off. Here is the tenth chapter of DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco.

**Chapter 10: **Shadow Fight, Move and Groove

In a dawn day in EMTI, Garuda finally arrives early in his office while he yawns. He was in a nearly sleepy state and wanted to get his head down until his cellphone rings as he answers the call.

"Garuda speakin'... urrgh..."

"Garuda, I'm so glad that I called you. You're kinda groggy or something?" Disco said happily as Garuda replies.

"Well I haven't been sleepin' for a day. I hate myself to get late in my institute."

"Tell you what, Garuda. I'm going to invite you in a disco party. I already made a guest lists for everyone including your grandson Rage too." Disco said smiling as Garuda was surprised.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Come on, Garuda... you should be fun. I held the disco party in Club London. I'm sure everyone is having a good time." Disco said nicely and Garuda reluctantly accepts.

"Okay... I'll go to yer party. But I'm not good on dancin' like you do. I'll just have to be a spectator."

Garuda then finally hung up his cellphone as his head is finally down and ends up sleeping. Liana finally arrives early and to see the director was asleep knowing that he was tired.

* * *

Outside in DDR City, Retsu walks away through the street while handling a brown leather bag. Rage comes out of his apartment and to see his best friend just passed him as he went to follow him while he was on his way to EMTI.

"Morning, Retsu... I never thought that we were neighbors." Rage greeted happily as Retsu replies.

"We're not neighbors, Reiji. I live in the dormitory at the back of your apartment."

"Hey. You shouldn't say that? You only just live one block from my street." Rage reacted angrily as he tells him. "It's 7:00 in the morning, you need some exercise before you go to EMTI."

"Forgive me... but I must go to EMTI so early." Retsu said apologizing. "I got a class to attend to."

"Wow... that was rough for you." Rage said surprisingly as he reminisces. "You're just like Emi when you said that. She also told me that she has no time for practice dancing due to her schooling."

"Guess that you're the only guy who never schooling and been working in the family business as a part-time job." Retsu smirked as he snobbishly tells him. "You need to take schooling and learn to control your bad temper."

"Urgh... Now stop telling me that, you're far too snobbish..." Rage angrily retorted as Spike arrives to see them and was very exhausted.

"Thank God... that I found the two of you. I really need your help."

"Sup, Spike... you look exhausted." Rage greeted and Spike sadly replies to them.

"I had a big problem for today. The manager told me that Mr. Disco is gonna held a disco party tonight. That's why I need the two of you for a back up."

"Oh?" Both nodded to see him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garuda finally wakes up as he opens his laptop as it automatically activates the close-circuit video and to see what Schubert's next motive as his voice can be heard and it zooms to Schubert's base.

"So this is where Disco is attending? The place called Club London was it not?" Schubert asked.

"Yes sir... it was confirmed that he's going to held a disco party tonight. How shall we proceed?" One of the men in black suits said as Schubert finally gives a direct order.

"I want you to find and kill Disco before he takes on a dance stage."

"Yes sir..."

At Garuda's laptop, Garuda finally reveals his next move as he thought.

_Such an old timer, you surely want to kill my friend, ain't ya. But I'm not gonna let ya kill him. _

"So you want a fair play, eh? I think yer attempts is not gonna last." Garuda said wanted to stop Schubert and his killing motives.

* * *

Rage's communicator has been ringing on his right pocket as it was lighted up in a red light and Retsu noticed this.

"Reiji, it seems that your communicator is been lighted up again."

"Hmm...? I was totally irritated when someone calls me here." Rage said as he gets his communicator from the right pocket of his blue gray camoflauge capris as he clicks the button and seeing his grandfather's image.

"Reiji, I'm glad that I can contact you here."

"Morning, grandfather..." Rage greeted as he angrily raises his brow. "You shouldn't call me like that when I was on my way?"

"Now stop bein' so grumpy, ya jackass." Garuda said while raising his brow and tells him. "I finally detected what Schubert's next move. He's tryin' to send his assassination batallion in Club London to assassinate Disco. I want you, Retsu, Spike and Izam has to guard the club before these cronies will arrived."

"That's where Disco is gonna held a disco party." Spike said shockingly.

"How many guests are here in the disco party, Spike?" Retsu asked.

"Um... I hate to say this but... a lot of dancers like Lady, Yuni, Akira, Ni-Na, everybody including Rage too." Spike answered. "I never thought the Eagle Eye would target in the club I was working."

"So grandfather... are you invited in the party too?" Rage calmly asked as Garuda answers while closes his eyes.

"Affirmative, I was invited by Disco in his disco party. He just called me in my cellphone while I'm still very sleepy. I have to meet you and Retsu at the gate in EMTI before the party get started."

"We're on our way, grandfather..." Rage smirked as he finally hung up his communicator as he tells Spike. "Just meet us at the back entrance at your club."

"Got it, Rage..." Spike said as both Rage and Retsu went to EMTI as he watches them walking away as they quickly sprint.

At the gate of EMTI, Garuda was waiting as his inventions is already prepared for them as he sees his grandson and Retsu are here to see him.

"Well... it's about time..."

"Huff huff... I can't believe it... we made it..." Rage said in exhaustion.

"Gladly, that you told me to run from the school gate." Retsu said also in exhaustion.

"You two are definitely sprintin' to see me, hehehe..." Garuda said giggling as he clears his throat while telling them. "Ahem, I already made an inventions for the three of ya except for Retsu right here."

"Hey. You just wait for us because of your deadly inventions? I'll pass..." Rage said angrily to his grandfather.

"Don't be so stubborn, Reiji. That invention that I made is useful against black outs and temporary blinds the enemy." Garuda said scolding him.

"Huh!?"

"Retsu, can hack the electrical systems just like you infiltrated the theater where me and Disco were watchin' the ridiculous live show." Garuda said remembering about the Afro Ken show.

"I can't believe you, grandfather. You actually guess what we're doing in the theater?" Rage said surprisingly.

"Course I know that...? I can read what yer doing, Reiji. That's what yer going to do in Club London if anything means necessary." Garuda said as he looked on Retsu. "And Retsu, yer gonna help my grandson, Spike and Izam when they infiltrate the assassination battalion in the dark."

"But what about my studies, Sir Garuda? I can't skip my classes..." Retsu reacted.

"Don't worry about the teachers here, Kageyama. I'll tell them that you're exempted in the course subjects that ya have." Garuda smirked nicely. "I know yer capable of hackin' both electrical and computer systems. This will be yer assignment."

"So where's the invention you had made, grandfather?" Rage asked as Garuda gives him a headband with a searchlight in the center band.

"This invention that I made is called Halogen type: Headband Light Blinder. If you press the button at the right side on the band. This light is strong enough to blind the enemy temporary whenever you were in the dark."

"So this light in the center was halogen lights... This is interesting." Rage smiled nicely. "You actually made this, grandfather?"

"Course I am, I'm both director and chief scientist. I know exactly how mechanics can create these halogen lights. These lights can blind the driver who's drivin' his car on the night as the other driver with front halogen lights from his car manage to overtake it. You can use that once Retsu hacks the electrical systems to control the black out and to distract the enemy by blindin' them.." Garuda explained. "You two must go to Club London before tonight's disco party. I'm sure my strategy would work to stop Schubert's motives."

"Okay, grandfather... we'll go there later. But first Retsu and I will discuss something at the coffee shop. See ya..." Rage smiled as he and Retsu leave as Garuda watches as he thought.

_We'll see who's gonna fail this charade. This ain't just a game but is a battle between mind and strategy._

At the coffee shop near Ni-Na's flower shop, both Rage and Retsu are loitering to know what their enemy is up to and Retsu detects the enemy's movements from his mini computer.

"It seems that they're going to Club London for tonight. Trying to make formation to find and kill Disco." Retsu said as Rage looked on the enemy's circle symbols on his mini computer.

"I ever seen you downloaded the enemy's main base as well as their movements too."

"My mini computer is able to track down the enemy and hacks both systems. I know my technology works clearly on my mind." Retsu said while pointing his head with his index finger.

"I guess we need Izam and Spike for a back up." Rage wondered as he tells him. "Grandfather, just gave me three headbands but I'll test his crazy inventions once we're in the club."

"...I just don't want to see me dance." Retsu sighed and Rage angrily tells him.

"Don't feel so cold, Retsu. You have to try dancing. There's no way that someone like you does not dance on the dance floor."

"..."

* * *

On the night of the disco party, Garuda was loitering knowing that Disco invites him until the arrival of guests, Charmy, Astro, Maho, Ni-Na, Dread-Snake, Johnny, Janet, Akira, Yuni, Jenny, Alice and Lady. He knows that his grandson was there and he picks the communicator resembles a cellphone and seeing that the enemy is already here as he thought.

_So those stupid idiots are here... Tryin' to act like sittin' ducks in the club. They have to be ready?_

"Garuda... I never seen you're invited in Disco's party." Janet said nicely to him.

"Looks like you're keeping something around with you." Maho said knowing of his secrets as Garuda hides his cellphone.

"Well I had lots of contacts in my phone. Is it okay if I go off for a while?" Garuda said shyly on both women and Charmy noticed the old man.

"Look Astro, I never seen the old man looks nice to women and he's pretty shy."

"Can't blame the old man, Charmy." Astro said telling her. "I think he's hiding something?"

"I can't wait to see that party, sis." Johnny said happily as Jenny replies to his bratty younger twin brother.

"You got that right, this party will be a blast for today."

"Darn, I ever seen Emi is not in the party today." Yuni said in a bratty manner as Alice tells her who happily befriended her.

"Rage told me that Emi had a vacation, Yuni. I think she enjoys having a vacation with her family."

"Oh yeah... Rage is supposed to be here in the party? I wonder where he is?" Akira nodded.

At the club's VIP lounge, Rage, Retsu and Izam are prepared to fight Schubert's men while Spike is having busy on his job as a club staff.

"Thank goodness, you made it too, Izam." Retsu smiled.

"Yeah... I was invited by Mr. Disco. So why are we gather up in the VIP lounge?"

"Schubert's flunkies are coming here to kill him. So we finally detected them earlier." Rage said while wearing the halogen light headband that his grandfather gave him as Izam laughs.

"What are you wearing that, Rage? You look like a miner, hahahaha..."

"Oh really, huh? You think that I'm a miner. How about this?" Rage grunted as he clicks the button as the halogen lights are on making Izam blinds by it.

"Hey. Cut that out? It hurts my eyes...?" Izam shouted as he covers both arms from his eyes as Rage clicks the button to turn off the halogen lights.

"Wow... so this halogen lights work perfectly. Grandfather is indeed a mechanical genius." Rage smiled amusing and Retsu finally hacks the electrical systems.

"Okay, I finally connected to the electrical systems to my mini computer. I can switch on and off as it pleases. Just like what I did in the theater. These bands is used to blind and distract the enemy. This would kick their butt by ambushing them." Retsu smirked as Spike finally arrives.

"Hey. The party is already starting?" Spike yelled at the three of them as Rage becomes agitated.

"Damn... we have to deal with these guys. Spike we need you to distract them and Retsu's gonna black out the whole dance floor."

"Really? He can shut the electrical systems in the dance floor like that?" Spike wondered as Izam tells him.

"What he means that he's controlling the electrical systems with that he can turn on and off as he wanted too."

"Okay... the enemy is already here get ready the three of you." Retsu said telling them. "Time to turn off the lights."

"Let's go guys... time to beat them out in a shadow smack down." Rage raising his fists as the trio get out of the VIP and Retsu finally switch off the lights to make a black out.

Meanwhile, the whole club is been covered by a black out as everyone was panicked by this and Disco tries to calm them down.

"Calm down, everyone. It's only just the black out...?"

"Alice, I think I need to go back to my resthouse..." Yuni said scarily as Alice cries while Akira tries to protect them.

"I'm pretty scared in the dark."

"Hmph... I wonder who made this black out?" Dread-Snake tries to think something as he asks Garuda. "Professor, did you actually made this black out?"

"I think I'm not the one who made this, Dread." Garuda answered and knowing the enemy's sniper rifles are having red lights in point blank range as he thought.

_Schubert is gettin' serious to kill Disco. I won't let him succeed by this..._

"Damn it, I can't see the target." One of Schubert's assasins said as he was blinded by a light. "Hey... can't you turn off the lights?"

"Guess that I'm the one who's turning up the lights, idiot." Rage said as he angrily knocks the sniper with a punch to the face.

Therefore, one of the snipers tried to find it's target as someone blinds him in a tricky manner.

"Hey...? Stop that...?" One of Schubert's assassin reacts this until someone hits him with a boomerang knocking him down as the back of his head bleeds as Izam behind him.

"Rage beats one mine is another. Three flunkies are left to go." Izam said as he smiles.

Three of Schubert's men noticed two snipers are already down until they were blinded temporarily by the halogen lights.

"Hey... turn that off...?"

"Sorry boys... but I think your plans are far from over." Spike said as three men get angry as they charge at him until both Rage and Izam fly kicks to their faces as they knocked them down in time.

"Nice distraction, Spike." Izam said as Rage sensed that Retsu would be in danger as he went off. "Hey, Rage. Where are you going?"

"Seems like Retsu would be in danger if we left him in the lounge." Spike said telling him as Izam became worried to him.

Back at the lounge, two men in black suits try to deal against Rage and the group as they kick the door, they saw no one but only a mini computer just left in the floor.

"These young ingrates are too strong but clever. Boss is definitely get angry by this?"

"I guess that your boss is really getting angry when I beat the crap out of you." Retsu said as he kicks both men as he clashes them with punches and kicks. Until one of Schubert's men tries to deliver a final blow by stabbing him as Rage manages to save him in time as he counters it with his arm and countering it with a powerful kick knocking the man down to the face, breaking his frontal teeth.

"Thanks, Reiji..." Retsu said thankfully.

"No problem, Retsu." Rage said as he smiles to his best friend. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I guess it's time to turn on the lights now." Retsu smiled as he gets back and finally turn on the lights on the main club as everyone was happy to have lights.

When they finally left the scene after defeating Schubert's men, Schubert tries to contact one of them but fail as they were knocked unconscious and it zooms to Schubert's base. Schubert was furious to see his men down, he yells in anguish seeing that they fail to kill their target.

After the incident when the song "Never let you Down" has been played, We can all see Disco is dancing with his move and Lady showing her grinding moves. Charmy goes on a snake exhibition while Johnny grooves with his dance moves. Later on, both Rage and Izam are tumbling in a stand position but after that both are not looking at each other due to their hatred with one another. When everyone is having a good time, Garuda watches to see them dancing and knowingly that his grandson is getting better when he dance.

"Say, Retsu... why don't ya dance like the others. They're havin' a good time." Garuda convinced as Retsu declines.

"I'm sorry, Sir Garuda... I just don't want to dance like them."

"Don't be aloof, Kageyama... At least yer have to show them that you're good to dance." Garuda said as Disco calls him.

"Hey, Garuda. Why don't you let your student to show his soul and to see how he dance."

"What?! Retsu can dance?" Izam said shockingly as Rage shakes his head knowing of his secret as he thought.

_Damn... he's totally blew his secret... I tried to keep that to everyone but Disco exposed it...?_

"Hold on... why everyone likes to see me dancing?" Retsu became nervous to see them as Rage loudly cheers him.

"Hey, Retsu... why don't you show your dance moves to them? Just like we've been practice in the garage at my apartment."

"Reiji... I..."

"Go on, Kageyama... You can do it." Garuda said as he smirks. "You don't like to show it to em, but yer have to show them what ya got."

"...Fine then... guess that I don't have a choice...?" Retsu reluctantly agrees as the song soon changes to "Aozora no KNIFE" as Retsu now showing his dance moves to everyone.

Everyone was surprised to show his dance moves and he gets in a move and groove as Rage helps him as they danced in their own routine as they follow their rhythm and beat and they can break dance. Retsu goes for a double kicks and tumbles like a Capoeira as Rage does other break dancing moves and finally Retsu does the exhibition and he drops like a split. Everyone got a round of applause as Rage helps him up.

"I can't believe that you got some moves, Retsu. You're getting better now." Rage smiled happily to him as Retsu replies.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for myself that I'm being too cold not to do it."

"That's amazing... man. You are a dancer after all." Izam gladly smiles as Spike whistles.

"There's no way, Retsu can dance... I just can't wait once I hang out with him for the party." Yuni smiled while giggling towards Retsu.

"It seems that your friend is a outrageous dancer, Rage." Lady complimented. "You better make sure he can practice dancing."

"Now that hit the spotlight, everyone... now let's groove tonight." Disco said excitedly as one of the club staff put up the music as everyone dances with a disco ball lighted up and Garuda continues to watch the party.

After the party, Izam and Spike tries to congratulate Retsu for showing his dance moves as Rage is with him. Disco and Garuda watches them walking away.

"Looks like your student got some dance moves. I didn't expect Rage would teach him to do it." Disco smiled as Garuda tells him.

"Well... Reiji didn't tell everyone that Retsu can dance. But I think yer actually expose to everyone about it."

"I know, but your student needs more practice whenever he dance. But he's lucky that Rage helps him doing it." Disco said smiling as both continues to watch them and Retsu was shown to be happy with his friends.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The interior of Club London is based on the background videos in all songs in DDRMAX where all DDR characters are dancing in the dark with the disco ball lighted up.

*The song "Aozora no KNIFE" is Kitty-N's music theme from the game, Bust A Groove.

*Other DDR characters appear in the cameo background video make their guest appearance except Boldo for this chapter while in the game Boldo is present with the DDR characters in the background videos.

*The dance song in the near end of this chapter is based on Totally Spies' episode "The Matchmaker".

*The title of this chapter is a reference to the dance competition, Clean and Clear's Move and Groove.

**A/N:**

Seems that everyone had a good time to dance. Now things are changing the tides against their mortal enemy, This next chapter where Schubert mistakes his target hitting the wrong person who look like Disco, Have a good day reading, guys... :D


	11. Mistaking the Wrong Afro

**A/N: **During the first chapter in my story, Rage is seen in his 4thMIX outfit and this time in this eleventh chapter he still wears the outfit as most of his appearance in other chapters wearing his 5thMIX outfit. This next chapter where Schubert mistakes their target who looks similar to Disco and it's up to Rage and the group to stop them. Here is the eleventh chapter of DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco.

**Chapter 11: **Mistaking the Wrong Afro

At late night, Boldo finally waves goodbye to his friends including his partner, Tracy Lyze in Soul Express Dome. By the time he goes back to the hotel that he stayed. He sensed a bad vibe coming and noticed a gun shot who almost hit him and seeing that snipers are targetting him with their sniper rifles as he quickly runs to avoid the gun shots.

"Wha-What's going on? What are they shooting at me?" Boldo said while avoiding the gun shots from the sniper rifles coming from Schubert's men as he quickly runs and screams in agony. "WAAAHHHHHH!"

The next day in Burning Dome, Rage is seen dancing solely to his own dance moves as most people were impressed to his performance (Still wears his 4thMIX outfit). While having his dance performance by playing the DDRMAX game with the song "WITCH DOCTOR(GIANTS TOONS VERSION)" has been played, Retsu and Beechum are watching him as Retsu is playing the brick game while Beechum was watching him.

"Gee, Retsu... I ever seen you're playing that game?"

"Yeah... I'm just trying to practice my brains when I play that." Retsu said calmly.

"Just like you impress the girls in the Computer Science Course." Beechum said happily. "With your good looks, the girls will definitely gone crazy over you."

"Oh really... I'm not like Reiji who keeps on wearing double shirts. I'm doing things a lot of fashion sense on mine." Retsu said mocking on Rage's outfit as Rage himself arrives to see them as he mocks him in retaliation.

"Is that so? You're always wearing purple and different colors of your vest?"

"...!" Retsu was shocked by this and the brick was finally on the top after losing his concentration as the game is over getting frustrated from his loss. "Dang it, I lost the game... Ugh..."

"Well mocking other people's fashion style of clothing wasn't a good idea, Retsu." Beechum smiled as Retsu raises his brow.

"Reiji, how could you?"

"I actually heard you mock something about my outfit that I've been wearing it today." Rage said while he angrily put both hands on his hips. "The color of your shirt looks just like Boldo's but in a shades of purple. Unlike you, who always too focused on other games like you play right now."

"Ugh... you even noticed what I'm wearing like in the 4th Competition. I guess that leaving you would be a good idea." Retsu said rudely to Rage as he accidentally bumped into Tracy while wearing a pale yellow openly buttoned shirt, black shirt and shorts and boots and they angrily reacted at each other.

"Hey. Will you watch were you going?"

"You're the one is supposed to watch out, pretty boy." Tracy angrily said as she shakes her head. "...what a nerve of his attitude?"

"Sup, Tracy... what are you doing in Burning Dome?" Rage greeted and Tracy wants to tell him in an urgent matter.

"Rage, thank goodness that you're here. This is urgent."

"You looked trouble or something, Tracy. Is something going on?" Rage asked calmly as Tracy tells him.

"Well it's Boldo... there's something happened to him last night."

At the Pizza shop, Tracy finally explains what happened to Boldo last night after their dance practice in Soul Express Dome.

"What?! Boldo was attacked last night. How is that possible?" Rage said shockingly.

"I heard by some of his friends, they say that Boldo was attacked by some armed and dangerous men or something." Tracy said worried to her partner.

"An armed men? Could it be Schubert's men?" Retsu said sensing.

"Who the hell is that Schubert guy, both of you?" Tracy asked and Rage tells her.

"Schubert Reinrich is the founder of the Eagle Eye Organization. He orchestrates his men to assassinate Disco. I think that stupid boss probably mistakes Boldo as Disco."

"Oh, dear God! So those gunshots are trying to assassinate Boldo. That's terrible." Tracy cried sadly and she tells them. "He called me this morning that he needs to take a time off and he will go to Soul Express Dome for tonight's dance practice."

"Reiji, I think they mistaken Boldo as Disco. You know their appearance, right." Retsu said calmly as Rage's communicator is lighted up in a red light as Rage picks on his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge pants and clicks the button as his grandfather's image appeared on the screen.

"What's up, grandfather...?"

"Reiji, This is an urgent news... I let Disco to take a little vacation for a while and tryin' to deal against Schubert and his cronies." Garuda said as Rage seriously tells him the bad news.

"We have a problem, grandfather. Boldo got ambushed by Reinrich's flunkies last night. Right now, he's hiding in the hotel that he checked in."

"Schubert... is nothin' more but a pain in the ass." Garuda commented as he tells them while he's in EMTI underground facility. "I want you, Retsu and Izam to protect Boldo from bein' ambushed and bein' assassinated. I believe Schubert thinks this Boldo fellow is Disco due to their appearance and outfit."

"How did you guess that?" Rage nodded.

"Ya know what Disco is wearin' in the 5th Competition?" Garuda said as he shakes his head. "I already watched on what Schubert is definitely up to. He seems to believe this Boldo fellow is Disco so that he sends his men to kill him."

"What? Is that really true?" Tracy said in a horrible shock.

"I want the three of ya to go to Soul Express Dome and no playin' any arcade games includin' the dance game that you played. Just to make sure that he's safe. If anything happens to the three of you even if ya save him, ya need to go to EMTI just in case." Garuda said as Rage agrees with him.

"Okay, I already danced from that game earlier... guess that I need a break for this."

"Well, good luck..." Garuda smiled as he finally cut off from Rage's communicator.

"So this means, you guys are going to Soul Express Dome?" Tracy said as Rage finally replies as he stands up.

"Yeah... we're going to Soul Express Dome, tonight. Just in case if some flunkies are here to get him."

"Here's the pizza." Charmy arrives to see them (She wears her 5thMIX outfit) and wondered what they were discussing. "Oh hey, Tracy and Rage. What are you discussing something about?"

"Actually... I came to tell him about what happened to Boldo last night." Tracy said in a calm manner. "That's why I need Rage to investigate in Soul Express Dome."

* * *

At Schubert's base, Schubert realizes his men failed to kill Disco who is unaware that he was killing the wrong person and one of his men arrived.

"Sir, the target is already run off."

"Hmph... he's aggressive as I thought. I want you to dispatch him in the place where he takes practice on the video arcade." Schubert said as one of his men salutes and leaves.

_This is my only chance... I need to kill that person. However, these young ingrates are still there as well. This is my only time to face them... Hehehe..._

* * *

In the night of Soul Express Dome, Rage, Izam and Retsu finally arrived and to see the place is similar to both Future Patrol Dome and Burning Dome.

"Wow... this place has a disco ball. I've never been to their area zone." Rage said amusing.

"I think there's a lot of fighting games in this place." Retsu said calmly as Izam determines to challenge Rage.

"Say, Rage... I think challenging you in a dance contest is the right time for..." Izam smirked as Rage intensively punch to his head. "Oww! Damn it that hurts...!"

"We have no time for playing games, Izam." Rage said angrily scolds him. "We came here to investigate not to challenge me in a dance. We're not allowed to play any games."

"A good leader always have a point." Retsu commented as Izam angrily gritted his teeth.

When they walked on straight, they saw Boldo and Tracy are practice dancing much to the people's applaud to their dance performance.

"So Boldo was the target, then?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Retsu said as Tracy arrives to see them.

"Thank goodness that you're here."

"I told you we can come, Tracy." Rage smiled as Boldo arrives to see them and became rude to them.

"Tracy, Rage is supposed to be in Burning Dome? Why he is here?"

"Don't be so rude, Boldo? They're here to help you on your problems?" Tracy said telling him.

"You haven't changed after you lost in the 4th Competition with me." Boldo said in an arrogant manner. "Seems like you didn't take care of your partner even if you're confident to challenge me?"

"I maybe lost the fight even I get angry with only small things. But for you, you're just being victimized by Kaiser's monster fusion even I almost get killed in the huge explosion." Rage said remembering the incident after the 4th Competition and Boldo became terrified from his words.

"Just please... don't say these disgusting incidents. I tried to wash away with these horrible nightmares."

Retsu saw a sniper tries to gunpoint on Boldo with a sniper rifle as he yells.

"Look out!" Retsu quickly tackles Boldo on the ground as the shot missed. Due to the sound of the gunshot, all people are playing the arcade went panicked and causing to have a stampede making Tracy to get separated by them.

"Retsu, are you all right?" Rage said worried.

"I'm all right, he's safe now..." Retsu said as Boldo stands up and asks.

"Hey. Why did you tackle me from behind?"

"We'll explain it to you later, Come on." Rage said as he and Retsu takes Boldo to safety as Izam throws his boomerang to the snipers as he follows them.

"Rage, I'll take it from here... I'll deal these crazy snipers. You take Boldo to EMTI." Izam said as Rage reluctantly agrees as he and Retsu leave the dome as Izam deals against the snipers by hitting both of his boomerang and his frisbee.

At the back exit, The trio were safe until they quickly run from the snipers while almost being shot from their sniper rifles.

"Not these guys again? Why are they shooting at me?" Boldo said panicking as Rage angrily raises his brow and Retsu tells him snobbishly.

"Reinrich thinks that you're Disco because of your outfit. The main difference is that your outfit is the same as Disco but your afro is purple rather than black and also you don't have a moustache like he is."

"So that's why they were trying to kill me...? This is not good..." Boldo said scarily as Rage tells them.

"We have to take Boldo to EMTI, Let's go."

Both tries to take Boldo to safety while avoiding the gun shots as a boomerang hits the snipers' head knocking them down as Izam tries to stop them from shooting at the trio and he let them take Boldo to safety. However, Izam was ambushed by Schubert's men only to be knocked down by Schubert and was taken hostage.

At EMTI underground facilty, Boldo was happy that he was safe as Garuda and Robo2001 arrive to see them.

"Hey, if isn't the old man who always visits in New York?" Boldo recognizes Garuda as he replies.

"Course, I know ya...? You're the arrogant leader of Team Soul Express who beats my grandson in the 4th competition."

"I don't know why am I doing in this underground lab? Am I going to be experimented?" Boldo said scarily as Rage tells him.

"You're in my grandfather's laboratory, Boldo. He's not gonna experimented you or anything. He knows that you're in danger."

"Oh, really?"

"I think New York might be the only place he would be safe and not bein' detected by Schubert." Garuda said as he orders Robo2001. "Robo, I want you to take Boldo to New York. Once this trouble is done, take him back to Japan afterwards, got that."

"Got it, sir Garuda..." Robo2001 smiled as he grabs Boldo on his waist.

"Um... Rage, is this robot a new model? He looks just like Robo2000?" Boldo asked as Rage answers.

"That's Robo2001 and it's a successor to Robo2000. He can fly in space and acts like a jet plane."

As the roof opens Robo2001 retracted his space wings as his jet rockets is ready to blast off.

"3...2...1... Blast off?!" Robo2001 finally blasts off as Boldo screams in agony as Rage, Retsu and Garuda watched them fly.

"Wow... now he's blasting off..."

"Guess that he's afraid of heights just like Izam." Retsu shrugged.

Garuda then noticed something is going on as the trio went back to his other office. On his laptop, Schubert is not on his base as he presses the button as the virtual monitors finally activate and knowing that Schubert was here as Schubert finally meets them for the first time on the computer screen after he receives his call.

"So you must be the young ingrates, I presume...?" Schubert grins evilly.

"You! Where's Izam?" Rage asked savagely.

"Oh... that rainbow hat fellow of yours is right here?" Schubert said as he pointed on Izam who got tied both hands on the ropes while hanging on the satellite of the tower.

"You bastard... let him go?"

"Perhaps... dealing with you is very simple. Come to the abandoned tower building, I'm waiting for you to face me, hahaha..." Schubert laughs maniacally as the computer screen deactivates.

"Ugh... that bastard needs to take him down personally." Rage said angrily clenches his fists as Garuda tells him.

"Looks like Schubert is finally shows himself after lurkin' in the shadows. Listen, you and Retsu go to that place and save Izam. I can handle the rest."

"Grandfather..."

"Don't worry about me... I got somethin' right into my sleeve." Garuda smirked as Rage and Retsu leave the the underground facility and to save Izam from being kidnapped by Schubert and his men. Garuda knows that he wanted to face Schubert and all the crimes he had made 25 years ago and has a plan to stop him.

At the abandoned tower building, Rage and Retsu managed to dispatch some of Schubert's men one by one. When they arrived at the rooftop of the building they were cornered by Schubert's men who were armed with different firearms.

"Damn, it's a trap..." Rage said gritted his teeth as Schubert himself arrives and faces both of them.

"It seems that you're the one who disperses my men. Perhaps, dealing with you would be too good for beating the hell out of my men."

"Rage, you need to get out of here... This guy is lost it!" Izam yells loudly as Rage recognizes him.

"You must be Reinrich... and you're the one who attempts to kill Disco. I'll never forgive you for this."

"I think you and your friend will be gunned down to your death in a pool of blood." Schubert said wanted to kill them as they were interfere by Garuda who actually in the other building.

"I think yer plans are lay to waste, Schubert..."

"What?!"

Garuda appears as he watches them while having his arm crossed as he smirks to see his adversary get frustrated from his appearance.

"Schubert Reinrich... how dare ya messin' up with my grandson and my apprentice includin' the dreadlocks idiot?"

"Now stop calling me an idiot, old man? Didn't you know I got tied up in here?" Izam yells angrily.

"What?! I know you, you're that man from the robotics exhibit. So you're behind in this charade for messing up my plans..."

"Your plans is to kill my friend, Disco. I know your practical motives. Killing business people is not enough to make yer big fortune into yer own greed. Looks like yer plans are far from over." Garuda said wanted to put an end of his assassination plot as the song "Firefly" has been played. Schubert tries to order his men but each of them were subdued by both Rage and Retsu as one of them shoots the machine gun on the other soldiers as it accidentally shoots the rope that Izam was hanging as he falls into the building and screams in agony.

"AHHHH!"

With that Robo2001 manage to rescue him in time, and was happy to see him.

"Rescuing the hostage, complete."

"Thanks, Robo..." Izam said thankfully as he untie the ropes and ready to fight some of Schubert's men.

"Damn it, why is my men are easily down with just one knock out blow?" Schubert said shockingly as Garuda tells him.

"Yer men are nothin' more but untrained soldiers only they knew how to shoot and kill the victims."

"Why you!?"

To his horrible surprise, Rage manages to beat his men by punching them in the face and landing a powerful kick to the chest and adds another punch to the other soldier. Retsu deals each of them with either punch or kicks as he lands a powerful punch knocking the soldier down. Garuda then orders Robo to disperse his men.

"Okay, Robo... now hit it with yer best shot. Hittin' them with yer Super Rocket Explosive Punch!"

"Switch to battle mode activating Rocket Explosive Punch!" Robo2001 then shoots two rocket punch as it directly hits most of Schubert's men in explosion and Schubert was shock to see his men are totally been defeated.

"Grr...! Damn you, Garuda! I will never forget this! I will succeed my plans no matter what!" Schubert said furiously as he quickly flees the scene as Rage, Retsu and Izam watches him flee.

"Now that should take care of that old bastard down to his knees." Izam smirked happily and Rage then faces his grandfather who is in the neighboring side of the rooftop of the building where they were standing as he loudly calls him.

"Hey, grandfather... can't you go to the other building? We can rendezvous with us in here."

"Don't worry about me... I have Robo2001 is in my side. You guys can rest for tonight." Garuda replies smiling to the trio.

After the incident, The trio returns to Soul Express Dome as Boldo and Tracy came to see them as Boldo wanted to apologize for his rudeness and thanking them for saving him.

"Rage, I'm sorry that I'm being too rude and arrogant. I didn't expect that you manage to fight them off and thank you for everything that you done."

"It's okay, Boldo. Apology accepted." Rage smiled happily. "At least that Robo2001 manages to take you back in Japan after what happened."

"Guess that Tracy and I will go for another dance practice today since it was postponed after the shooting incident." Boldo said nicely as Tracy tells them.

"Since you saved Boldo from being attacked, you three can play here in our dome if you want."

"Okay, now I can challenge Rage in a dance contest." Izam smiled excitedly wanted to face Rage as he ignores him.

"Ask for you, the guy in a flashy purple undershirt in a khaki cargo vest?" Boldo said while pointing at Retsu after mentioning his outfit that he was wearing. "I'd like to thank you for saving me from being shot yesterday. You can have my thanks."

"Sure, no problem..." Retsu smiled as both Boldo and Tracy leave to practice dancing as Rage angrily loses his temper and seeing that Retsu has been complimented by him due to his heroic actions.

"Retsu... how come Boldo complimented you so nicely? Why only me and Izam just thanking us for what happened yesterday?"

"Well... I was the first one who saved him from being shot by Schubert's snipers." Retsu said and he snobbishly tells him. "You two only just stood up and do nothing while I manage the sense the enemy's presence."

"Come on, you two... we don't have time for glaring each other like that? This is ridiculous?" Izam reacted but noticed to see Rage getting angry to Retsu.

"After all this time you actually saved him once we arrived in this dome. The leader is supposed to save Boldo not you."

"Hah, you're just a guy with a bad temper as always." Retsu said snobbishly as Rage angrily snaps while clenching his fists as he yells.

"Retsu, don't ever calling me that?! You're far more snobbish?!"

With that both Rage and Retsu are chasing like cats and dogs as Izam watches them while he shakes his head in disappointment.

"Hey come on, you two. There's no time for a cat and mouse chase."

"Seems like Reiji is always gettin' annoyed on Retsu's teases." Garuda arrives to see them in Soul Express Dome as Izam noticed him.

"Hey, old man... I thought that you're going to EMTI?"

"I'm just an old man passin' by and seeing Retsu actually makes Reiji getting annoyed." Garuda said knowing of their actions. "The thing that Retsu's enjoyment is to mockin' Reiji's horrible temper from his words as a borderline sociopathic."

"Oh?" Izam nodded and both continues to watch Rage angrily chases Retsu for mocking his personality as the latter smiles to see him getting angry.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rage and Boldo are mentioning Retsu's appearance in his attire of both 3rdMIX and 4thMIX that he wears in purple motif in which Rage mocks his outfit as a retaliation for being wearing purple. Although in both chapter 1 and 11, Retsu's shirt is dark magenta instead of dark violet while wearing a khaki cargo vest in which Boldo comments as the guy in a flashy purple shirt.

*Boldo and Tracy makes their appearance in this chapter.

*Garuda's formal jacket in both Chapter 1 and 11, resembles the color scheme of Rage's gray and black sneakers in both of his appearance in 3rdMIX and 4thMIX.

*Schubert resembles Raizo Imawano of Rival Schools series and Giovanni in the Pokemon series.

*Rage's most iconic outfit before SuperNOVA was his 4thMIX outfit instead of his appearance in the game series until EXTREME 2/STRIKE wearing his 5thMIX outfit.


	12. The Director's Tough Fight

**Chapter 12: **The Director's Tough Fight

At Schubert's base, Schubert remembers Garuda after he disrupted his plans last night as well as his insults.

**Flashback from Yesterday:**

_"I think yer plans are lay to waste, Schubert..."_

_"What?!"_

_Garuda appears as he watches them while having his arm crossed as he smirks to see his adversary get frustrated from his appearance._

_"Schubert Reinrich... how dare ya messin' up with my grandson and my apprentice includin' the dreadlocks idiot?"_

_"What?! I know you, you're that man from the robotics exhibit. So you're behind in this charade for messing up my plans..."_

_"Your plans is to kill my friend, Disco. I know your practical motives. Killing business people is not enough to make yer big fortune into yer own greed. Looks like yer plans are far from over." Garuda said wanted to put an end of his assassination plot.  
_

**Flashback over:  
**

"Tch... That Garuda is known for his great intelligence. I must stop him before I kill Secret Love in my own two hands." Schubert said to himself. "I think confronting him might be the only way to put an end of his charade. I need to see him being brutalize with my men, hahaha..."

Schubert had already made his mind set is to get rid of Garuda. But he is unaware that the camera lens is still lighted up as it zooms to Garuda's laptop and seeing that he was been targeted by him as he thought.

_So you have intentionally want to beat the crap outta me, Schubert? You can't beat me at this rate if you had a chance.  
_

The next day, both Rage and Retsu are in the coffee shop near in Ni-Na's flower shop and trying to detect the enemy's movements from his mini computer.

"Looks like these flunkies are going to take their next move?" Rage said while looking at Retsu's mini computer as Retsu replies.

"It is... but I wonder who's going to be targeted? Not just Disco but someone else."

Rage's communicator is ringing up as it glows on the red light as he quickly picks his right pocket from his blue gray camoflauge capris as he clicks the button and to see his grandfather's image.

"What is it, grandfather?"

"Sorry for contactin' ya, Reiji?" Garuda said apologizing. "I think Schubert wants to get rid of me after I detected his next motive."

"Hold on, if it's not Disco why even you, grandfather?" Rage said became worried to him.

"It must be the incident last night where they take Izam as a hostage." Garuda said knowing of his interference. "I wanted to see him face to face until he recognized me. I'm leavin' in EMTI to get back to my tower."

"Grandfather..."

"I'll be all right. You can go to the dome or stay in the liquor shop whatever ya want." Garuda said telling him.

"Wait, grandfather... you can't hung up...?" Rage said as Garuda cuts off their contact from his communicator as he raises his brow. "Dang, I have to go look for him."

"Is something wrong with Sir Garuda, Reiji?" Retsu asked as he answers.

"I didn't expect that he was targeted by Reinrich. I have to save him otherwise he's going to be killed."

"Oh crap?!"

"We gotta go..." With that both Rage and Retsu leaves the coffee shop as Ni-Na watches them knowing of the enemy's presence.

Meanwhile, Garuda finally leaves in EMTI and can sense the enemy's presence known to him. He knew Schubert tries to get rid of him before he can kill his friend, Disco.

_I can't let ya kill my friend, Schubert? I do this to protect him even if I risk my life._

He arrives at the Port Bay near the abandoned warehouse as he continues to walk. Behind him, Rage, Retsu and Izam are trying to spy on him knowing that he was in danger.

"Retsu, why did you bring Izam with us?" Rage asked coldly as Retsu replies.

"I didn't bring him, Reiji. He just followed us while we go to the port."

"I was asked by Ni-Na to follow both of you here. I didn't expect you guys are following the old man." Izam said telling them.

"I'm really worried for my grandfather, Izam." Rage said while raising his brow. "I had no idea why he goes to the port? I can sense something will happen to him."

"Perhaps, we should find the old man. I can feel some bad vibes in that place." Izam suggested and Retsu noticed some black ops are here to followed Garuda.

"These operatives...? It seems that they're here to find Sir Garuda?"

"We have to save him, come on." Rage said as the trio followed suit to find his grandfather.

At the back of the abandoned warehouse, Garuda looked in both sides until he found Schubert who is watching him at the roof.

"This is the end of the road for you, Garuda. I know that you are very intelligent old man to figure out my motives." Schubert said and Garuda coldly replies.

"Don't get me wrong, Schubert. I already read yer motives."

"But, how did you know that?"

"I hate to tell ya, Schubert. Gettin' rid of me won't take me too long? Looks like you were terrified as a psycho crazed maniac, ain't ya." Garuda said smirking and Schubert was shocked on his intellectual prowess.

"You think I'm terrified... I brought something to get rid of you, Garuda." Schubert said as some of his black ops tried to attack him from behind.

Garuda manages to grapple one of the black ops and easily manage to defeat them one by one with a punch and a kick as one of the black ops tried to kill him with an knife but failed as he easily headbutts his opponent. Schubert was shocked to see him fighting despite his age.

"I can sense yer operatives are capable of killin' it's adversary, eh. I think yer attempts were ended up futile." Garuda said in a confident manner and Schubert was furious by this.

"Don't be so arrogant, Garuda. My men will definitely brutalize you, right here."

Garuda noticed some of Schubert's black ops are cornering him as he readied his stance knowing that this fight would hard and deadly as he thought.

_Damn you, Schubert. You actually have a back up to beat me down. This ain't gonna be easy to kill me._

"You're finish, Garuda!" Schubert yells evilly until it was interrupted by the trio.

"Hold it right there, Reinrich!" Rage yelled angrily.

"What?! The young ingrates...!" Schubert exclaimed seeing the trio, Rage, Retsu and Izam who finally arrived in time to save Garuda.

"Grandfather, we'll take it from here. We can handle this?" Rage said convincing as Garuda refuses as he scolds him.

"Don't be an idiot, Reiji? These black ops are much dangerous than those men in black that you beat them out. I can handle this myself."

As black ops begin to charge at Garuda, Garuda finally displays his fighting abilities and techniques as he manages to punch one of them to the gut, kicking the other to the stomach and grappling the other to the ground. One of the black ops hits him with a knife but dodges as he headbutts to the head as he kicks to the face knocking him down much to the trio's surprise.

"Look at the old man go, he manage to hold these guys on his own." Izam complimented on Garuda's fighting prowess as Rage closes his eyes.

"..."

"Hey. You should be happy that your gramps can fight like you, Rage?" Izam said angrily as Rage tells them.

"Don't get mad at me, Izam? Didn't you know that my grandfather is a master of martial arts?"

"What? The old man is the master of martial arts? How is that possible?" Izam yelled shockingly.

"Despite he's both director and chief scientist in EMTI, he's extremely good on unarmed combat even he taught me how to fight when I was a kid." Rage explained. "That's when I learned a lot from him and always keep on watching martial arts matches to act just like him."

"Izam, I think you need to be prepared. Looks like Reinrich is getting up to his sleeve." Retsu said while looking on the mini computer and Izam is ready to prepare.

"Guess it's better to help the old man, Rage. I'm gonna kick some snipers out of here." Izam smirked as he goes to deal against Schubert's snipers.

With this, Garuda manages to defeat Schubert's men in time and was exhausted for a moment he defeats them.

"Huff huff... It seems that yer men are all down. You just makin' me a warm up." Garuda said in exhaustion as Schubert replies.

"Looks like your too vigilant to deal against my black ops. You don't aware that I had a trump card to kill you."

"What?!" Garuda said and knowing that he was gunpoint by one of his snipers while in a point blank range to his head. "Damn you, Schubert?!"

"This is the end of you, GARUDA!" Schubert yelled as he orders his sniper to kill him. Garuda angrily gritted his teeth knowing it's going to kill him as Rage quickly rush and tackles his grandfather to the ground as they avoid the gun shot but being grazed his right shoulder. Schubert realized this as Izam arrives and throws his frisbee on the sniper as it was knocked off the ground and Schubert was shocked by this. "Darn it, you young ingrates!"

"Reiji, why?" Garuda said sadly to his grandson as Rage calmly replies while handling his right injured shoulder which was grazed by the sniper bullet.

"Ungh...I'm okay, grandfather... It's just a scratch."

"Don't just stand there... get rid of those young ingrates as well as Garuda too." Schubert yells in frustration as more black ops are coming.

Both Rage and Garuda are ready to fight against the black ops despite the injury he sustained.

"Hey, Reiji... are ya sure yer gonna fight them? Even if you were injured." Garuda asked as Rage replies.

"I don't care if I get hurt too much, grandfather. But I won't let Reinrich to beat the crap out of you."

"You're still a brave man like you to save my life. I owe ya one, Reiji." Garuda smirked as more reinforcements charge at them as he yells. "Get ready, here they come!?"

When the song "Twilight Zone (R-C Extended Club Mix)" has been played. Both Rage and Garuda manage to dispatch most of Schubert's black ops as they use of their own fighting moves. Meanwhile, Retsu deals other of his men who were interfering of their fight while Izam hits all the snipers with both his boomerang and frisbee. Rage punches one of the black ops to the face as he lands a powerful kick on the other to the chest. Garuda beats them with a punch in a guy a spinning kick to the face and elbowing the other to the chest and knocks with a powerful punch. Schubert became dismayed to see his men are all beaten down.

"Garuda, I won't let you get away with this... I will be back!" Schubert yelled furiously in defeat as he quickly flees the scene.

Rage then clutches his right shoulder and Garuda knows that he was grazed from the sniper bullet as he helps him.

"Grandfather..."

"Don't feel uneasy, Reiji. At least yer save my life." Garuda smirked nicely and both saw Izam and Retsu arrive after they managed to subdue Schubert's men.

That night at Garuda's tower, Rage finally treats his right shoulder injury by his grandfather after he got grazed by a sniper bullet while saving him from being shot and he was seen in shirtless while resting his grandfather's bed while spending the night without his parents' knowledge. Garuda was contacted by Disco and knowing that he's coming back to Japan. He realizes that Schubert will come after him if he goes back as he thought.

_Disco, it will be dangerous for ya to get back here?_

As the doorbell sounds, Rage looked on and to see visitors who wanted to see his grandfather as he stands up and goes for the door to open and it reveals to be Maho, Baby-Lon and Janet who were visiting both himself and his grandfather, Garuda.

"Hi Rage, how's your injury doing?" Janet asked nicely.

"Hi Janet and Maho, my injury is fine. I only got grazed by a sniper bullet." Rage smiled and Maho knows sniper bullets are pretty dangerous as she tells him.

"Rage, didn't you know that sniper bullets are pretty dangerous? It will kill you if you get a head shot by that."

"Hi girls... I never expect that both of you to be here, Gahahaha..." Garuda smiled blushing as he laughs and Rage raising his brow at him.

"Grandfather, you never changed haven't you...? You maybe a stubborn old man who can beat many people with your own two fists. But you always keep on wooing on other girls."

"Hahaha... even you have a girlfriend, Reiji. I can peep whenever I want and you will..." Garuda laughed maniacally until Rage kicks intensively to his butt knocking out of his tower. "Urgh, no respect...?"

"So Maho told me the whole thing about what you did in Okinawa? You're totally an old pervert?!" Rage said angrily to his grandfather.

"Don't call me a pervert, Reiji? You don't know how angrier I am?!" Garuda said angrily to his grandson as both ends up having a fistfight much to both Maho and Janet's surprise. Therefore, Retsu and Beechum arrive to visit them and noticed both of them are fighting with small things.

"Looks like Sir Garuda is having a fistfight with Rage, Retsu?" Beechum said and Retsu replies.

"Well I think Reiji tries to correct Sir Garuda for being a pervert."

With that both continues to watch them brawling outside the tower at night.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The scene where Rage saves his grandfather from being shot is based on Resident Evil 2 where Leon saves Ada from being shot by Annette.

*Rage was watching his grandfather fighting against Schubert's black operatives with his martial arts moves. Mentioning one of his hobbies and specialties in the game which is watching martial arts matches.

*Their fistfight between Rage and Garuda is based on Lili's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 where she wants to have a fistfight with Asuka in the last part of her ending.

**A/N: **Well now Garuda is now seen fighting against Schubert's men. Looks like Disco is coming back in Japan for another visit. The next chapter is where Retsu is having trouble with his new date. Have a nice reading...! :D


	13. Retsu's Horrible Date

**Chapter 13:** Retsu's Horrible Date**  
**

After taking an overnight in Garuda's tower, Rage goes for a walk and sightseeing in other stores. Until he passes his best friend, Retsu who is watching along with the other guys who were a big fan over a cosplay girl.

_This is weird? Why Retsu is hanging out with some guy fans?_

Retsu was impressed to see a girl who is cosplaying as Charmy as all the guys are gone crazy over her as he asks.

"Who's that girl? Why she is cosplaying as Charmy?" Retsu asked as one of the fans answers.

"Ah, that cosplayer... her name is Karina. She's the most popular cosplayer in Japan."

"Wow... now that's a nice name...?" Retsu smiled as Rage scares him from his words.

"So Karina is next, huh?"

"Uwah! Reiji, cut it out... you making me a heart attack?" Retsu said scarily to him while raising his brow as Rage looked at the woman cosplays as Charmy.

"I haven't seen her before, but I feel familiar something about her."

"How would you say she's familiar? Her waist and curves are much more feminine." Retsu said snobbishly as Karina comes out of her dress shop as all the male fans wants to have a autograph with her.

"Sorry, guys... but I have work to do." Karina smiled and she looked at Retsu who is watching the crowd. "Hey... you're kinda cute."

"Uhmmm... gee, thanks for the compliment." Retsu smiled as he blushes and Rage noticed her looks and her appearance.

"Retsu, do you actually attracted to that woman?"

"Well... I'm not really attracted I was just saying thank you to the girl." Retsu said telling him as Karina likes his good looks as she drags him.

"Come on, pretty boy. I just love to chat with you."

"Hey... why are you dragging me?" Retsu reacted angrily as Rage angrily shakes his head in disappointment after seeing her dragging him away.

At the coffee shop near in Ni-Na's flower shop, Rage was talking to Spike after seeing his best friend being dragged away by the cosplay girl.

"Wow... I ever seen a girl would drag Retsu for his good looks. A man is supposed to take action for a girl."

"I could not stop him because some girls are gone crazy over him." Rage said telling him. "If I were a good looking man, I will try to avoid these things."

"Hehe... I'm impressed that you remain faithful to your girlfriend, Rage." Spike said giggling as Ni-Na arrives to see them.

"What kind a topic you guys were talking about?"

"Actually it's about Retsu, Ni-Na." Spike said telling her. "He's having trouble dating or hanging out with other girls."

"Rage, your friend seem to be a ladiesman or something. He might act like Johnny from the Euro Team." Ni-Na said as Rage replies while having his arm crossed.

"I don't think he might ended up like Johnny, Ni-Na. I was totally suspicious on that female cosplayer."

"How come you know it's the female cosplayer, Rage?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well it's because of his feminine looks and appearance. Only I became suspicious about when he drags Retsu away from me." Rage answered as he raises his brow. "I can't believe that girl has man hands."

"..."

"If it's man hands... I know someone will recognize that look and appearance, Rage." Spike said telling him. "She's a friend of mine who formerly works at the club staff and became a fashion designer here in Tokyo."

"Just take me where she was working, Spike." Rage said calmly. "I need some answers on that female cosplayer."

At the fastfood chain, Retsu sips a glass of orange juice as Karina is with him who is very cheerful and happy young woman similar to Emi and tries to ask something about himself.

"So anyway, what's your name, pretty boy? You actually hanging out with that spiky dude, who was he?"

"I'm Retsu Kageyama, and that spiky dude you mentioned about was Reiji." Retsu answered.

"Oh... now that's a nice given name. I heard he's a street dancer from Burning Dome and has a horrible anger problem." Karina said telling him.

"Reiji has a bad temper, Karina." Retsu said nicely. "That's why everyone calls his nickname, Rage because of his temper."

"Ooh... I cannot imagine someone like you would tolerate this guy's behavior. You're a very nice guy." Karina said happily.

"Anyway, why are we here in the fastfood chain? You actually dragged me out without warning." Retsu asked while raising his brow.

"Well I just want to know something about you. You look handsome as anyone here in Japan." Karina smiled nicely. "You seem to be my type of course."

"Really? How about this, just meet me at the park tomorrow? I've never been dating with some nice women." Retsu said blushing and Karina wants to have a date with him.

"Wow... that was amazing, this is perfect. I can't wait to see you at the park tomorrow. That will be great."

Therefore, Rage and Spike went to the fashion shop which is similar to Ling's shop where she made their outfits for the dance competitions and to see the fashion designer and she recognizes Spike from Club London.

"Hi Spike... I didn't expect you're here today."

"Hello, Mika... I heard you made these nice dresses today. You're amazing..." Spike said and Rage reminded the woman as Ling in which he ended up being flirted by her which results of a nearly break relationship and partnership with Emi.

"Say, Spike... who's this guy and he's kinda good looking." Mika said as Spike introduces Rage to her.

"This is Rage from Team Burning. We're here looking for someone who has man hands."

"Oh... Man hands... how did you say that?" Mika nodded in confusion as Rage looked on the picture of a man who cosplays as Astro, and other male dancers from the other games.

"Who is this guy in the picture? Does he cosplays Dancing Characters like us in a dance game?" Rage asked and Mika tells him.

"That's Kaoru..."

"Kaoru...? Now that name is feminine?" Rage commented and Spike tells him.

"That considers a male name, Rage." Spike said as he faces Mika. "So where is that Kaoru guy?"

"He left this place after two months due to his popularity as a cosplayer." Mika answered sadly as she explains. "He got a lot of fans even in the autograph signing. But things had changed when all the girls are gone crazy over him. After a scuffle happened, he left this place to strike out on his own and gives up on cosplaying male characters and replace it with female variants."

"You mean Kaoru was...?"

"I heard that Kaoru is now cross-dressing as a female cosplayer and he changes his name so that all of the guys are gone crazy over him." Mika said as Rage was horribly shocked.

"Oh man?! So then... Kaoru and Karina is one of the same person, am I right!?"

"Uhm... I think you were right. Kaoru just told me everything after his change. He already told me that he gives up his manhood to become a woman that's what happened to him."

"Yikes! Do you mean that he had sex change?" Spike said shockingly as Rage was horribly shocked as he was scared by his words.

"Aghhh?! How come he stoop so low? He's totally out of his mind giving up his virginity as a man like that?!"

"I heard from him today in his text message that he's going to have a date tomorrow." Mika said as wanders. "I think he says that he meets up with a guy named Retsu Kageyama?"

"WHATTTT?!"

"Darn, I have to tell him about this?" Rage said as he quickly leaves the shop and Spike knows something was wrong.

"Looks like your friend seems very agitated?"

"I think he's not agitated, Mika? Rage knows his friend very much and more likely he's the intellectual guy from EMTI. I think dating with your friend was definitely horrible."

Before he goes back to his apartment at night, Rage visits Retsu's dormitory which is one block from his street and it's the back of his apartment. He saw his friend calling on his cellphone and he hungs off immediately afterwards as he said to himself.

"Tomorrow is the day? I can't wait to have a date with Karina, this is my lucky day, hahaha..."

Rage then shakes his head knowing that both Karina and Kaoru are the same person as he thought.

_Retsu don't ever fall from that girl? He's a man...? A total man...?_

Afterwards, he left back to his apartment while walking away.

The next day, Spike was happily take his time off as a stuntsman and a club staff until he saw Rage who wants to spy on his friend and became serious about this as he thought.

_He look pretty serious today at the morning, now this is great._

At EMTI, Rage meets up his grandfather, Garuda and wanted to tell him something about yesterday.

"What?! Kageyama is hangin' out with a woman? Now that's good thing for him." Garuda said as Rage angrily replies.

"Come on, grandfather... Retsu is actually hanging out with a cross-dressing man?"

"You gotta to be kiddin' me, Reiji?" Garuda wondered and gives him some advice. "Ya have to tell Retsu about this. You know transexual people would ended up becomin' gay people, ya know."

"You're right... I have to stop their date." Rage said as he leaves the director's office. Garuda let out his sigh after seeing this mess as he said to himself.

"Looks like mornin' goes into a big terrible day, ain't ya?"

At the park, Retsu was waited for Karina as she arrives, cosplaying Princess Zukin's outfit and she asked to her.

"How do I look, Retsu? Am I really cute?"

"Uhh? You're just cosplaying Princess Zukin, Karina. I just want to see you in a normal clothes." Retsu commented.

"Oh come on, Mr. Handsome I can't wait to start our date." Karina smiled as she drags him much to his disappointment.

"Hey, why are you dragging me? There's no way a girl like you to be dragged me out like that?"

Meanwhile, Rage wonders after his grandfather tells him about gay people as he thought.

_I ever seen grandfather knows about cross dressing guys? If I interact someone like Karina, I would ended up like gay man.  
_

Therefore, he saw both Retsu and Karina are walking around the park but to his dismay Karina always clingging towards him.

"Wow... you're totally soft, Retsu...?"

"Cut it out, you're trying to gripping my arms?" Retsu reacted angrily much to Rage's surprise.

"Poor guy, he needs to learn how to pick a girl. But he's unaware that Karina is a man."

Retsu easily noticed her actions and trying to make a quick pace out of her.

"What's wrong, Retsu? You seem to be scared or something?"

"I don't know, Karina... There's something strange about you and your actions." Retsu said and became suspicious by this. "Whenever you dragged me here, I can feel something weird about you."

"Retsu, you don't have to be afraid. This is our first date, right." Karina said as Retsu tries to reject her advances.

"I don't feel something girly about you, Karina? This is why I became too suspicious."

Rage hides in the bush and to watch their development of their date as he thought about this.

_Now this is totally weird? First Retsu tries to make date on her and now rejecting her advances. Does he know that Karina is a man?"_

"Oh come on, Retsu... you're so handsome and a very nice man I've ever met, haaahh..." Karina said while being clinggling to him as her Princess Zukin's wig had dropped off the ground as she reveals her true gender as a man named Kaoru much to Retsu's horrible shock as he screams.

"No way, YOU'RE A MAN!"

_Oh crap, So this Karina is indeed Kaoru, this guy's nuts?_

Kaoru then put his Princess Zukin's wig back on and to find Retsu and he noticed that he's already left.

"Oh, where are you, Retsu?"

In the city streets of DDR City, Retsu was disappointed after seeing that Karina was a man and lowers his head in depression as he thought.

_I'm so blinded, I didn't expect Karina was a man? Urgh... I'm so stupid?_

"Retsu, where are you?" Kaoru said in a girly voice and Retsu tries to run from him but he was dragged by Rage as Kaoru tries to look for him. "Where is that guy? He's really cute in person. I can't wait to find him."

Retsu noticed someone covered his mouth and to find out it was Rage and he was surprised by it.

"Reiji, why are you here?"

"Just saving you from the gay's seductions." Rage smiled calmly as Retsu raises his brow to him.

"What did you say, Reiji? Karina is a total man?"

"Well I tried to figure it out who Karina is, Retsu?" Rage said as he scolds at him. "That Karina that you tried to date her was Kaoru. The popular male cosplayer in Japan and you don't even get it that he lost completely of his manhood by it."

"Say WHAT?!"

"...I can't believe you, Retsu. You're too weak when you date a wrong girl like this?" Rage sighed as Retsu sadly replies.

"I'm totally stupid, Reiji. I didn't see that Karina was a man and you actually know that he got sex change? I think my life of finding a nice girl was a big karma to me."

"Now stop saying that? You're still have a chance, Retsu. Don't give up so easily." Rage said while grabbing Retsu's shirt as both noticed Kaoru is here with his ladies.

"So this is where you were hiding, Retsu? Do you actually replace me from this man?" Kaoru said and Retsu replies in denial.

"Excuse me, we're not in some sort of relationship?"

"Yeah, Kaoru... you think we're gay lovers. You're just too weak to be a woman."

"Why you, I'll never forgive you guys calling me weak? Now, let's beat them ladies." Kaoru said furiously as both guys end up in a beating as Rage retorts.

"Damn it, I hate being beaten by girls!"

"You're smashing my arm, Reiji!" Retsu yelled angrily.

"Okay fine, I just had enough of harassing us already." Rage furiously said as he angrily throws a smoke bomb on them causing them to smoke and both he and Retsu manage to escape.

"Don't just stand there, let's after them!" Kaoru yelled as the girls are after them even at the park. With that both Rage and Retsu are hiding at the bush and their clothes end up in tatters during a beat down.

"I think we lost them?" Rage said as Retsu asks him.

"Reiji, when did you have a smoke bomb with you?"

"I got this from my grandfather's place before I go to downtown." Rage answered as he raises his brow. "Damn, I hate if Emi would see me like this?"

"We better hide from them. I never expect Kaoru was furious to have dominatrix girls with them." Retsu said in frustration as both leave the park.

When they arrived in the back door, both enters the room and they saw Beechum is inside much to their relief.

"Hey Rage and Retsu, what happened to both of you? And your clothes are also torn?" Beechum asked as Rage pushes him as he tells him.

"We'll tell you later, Beechum. But first can we stay here for a while."

After the explaination of what happened to them, Rage is seen wearing a white loose muscle shirt, and his pants and sneakers that he wears in the 4th Competition while Retsu is seen in gray short sleeve shirt which is folded his sleeves to make it sleeveless, tan pants and his shoes and has lots of bandages on their faces as both are eating ice cream in which Beechum is having a ice cream parlor as his family business.

"Mmmm... This is so delicious. I've ever seen you had an ice cream parlor, Beechum." Rage smiled excitedly as Beechum happily replies.

"Usually, this ice cream parlor belongs to my dad and this is our family business."

"Wow... lucky for you, Beechum." Retsu smiled nicely. "You should tell me when I need a little break."

"By the way, Beechum. How come you get our extra clothes?" Rage asked and Beechum answers.

"Oh that, Sir Garuda asked me to get some back up clothes for the two of you. Just in case if both of you ends up in a beating."

"Did Sir Garuda actually encountered these guys?" Retsu wondered and Rage raises his brow.

"That's what I'm trying to ask him about these cross-dressing guys?"

"HELP ME!"

"Who's screaming outside?" Beechum nodded as both Rage and Retsu hide in the wall as they peeked in the window both saw Izam is after by Kaoru and the dominatrix girls as his clothes are also torn like both of them.

"Damn it, Rage and Retsu? This is all your fault! These idiots think I'm both of you, WAAHHHHH!" Izam screams blaming on both Rage and Retsu as he continues to be chased by them and both Rage and Retsu learn their lessons as they whispered.

"You know Retsu, I think we learn a lesson about cross dressed cosplayers."

"Yeah, you're right... I guess next time is not to hang out with cosplayers who are lying to their own selves."

"Let's just say we relaxed here for a while." Rage said nicely as Retsu agrees with him.

"Good idea..."

With that both ends up staying much to Beechum's happiness.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The scene where Kaoru drops his wig towards Retsu is a reference on Akazukin Cha Cha where Doris hugs Serebi as his wig drops on the ground knowing that he's a man.

*In the near end of the chapter, Rage wears his summer version of his 4thMIX outfit as his orange and white shirt is replaced by a white muscle shirt but maintains both of his pants and sneakers.

*Retsu screams to his true gender is a reference to the anime Fushigi Yuugi where Miaka discovers Nuriko is a man who cross dresses as a woman.

*Rage was horribly shocked after hearing of what Kaoru did to himself is a reference to BlazBlue: Continuum Shift in Rachel's Gag ending where Noel was shocked while blushing after Kokonoe tells her about what she's going to do with Ragna.


	14. The Hokkaido Scavenger Trip

**A/N:** We can see the main characters wearing their summer version of their primary outfits in 4thMIX and Spike is seen in a different outfit than his jumpsuit. Here is the next chapter of DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco where they take another trip to Hokkaido.

**Chapter 14:** The Hokkaido Scavenger Trip

At EMTI, Garuda was watching all the students are in the campus and other high school students are wearing their summer uniforms.

_It feels good to watch a lot of students are havin' a lot of time in the campus. As the director, this is my responsibility._

"Hey, Garuda..." Disco calls him for a moment he always visits his office (He wears his 2nd-3rdMIX outfit.)

"Hey, Disco... how's yer little vacation doin'?"

"Well it's pretty good. Maho's country is pretty nice too." Disco smiled happily as he requested. "Say, how about you take me to Hokkaido? I've never been going to the northern part of your country."

_Dang, I visited that place only once not twice. I think I have a better plan once we go there. Disco sometimes is very unpredictable?_

"Sure, Disco." Garuda said finally agrees with him. "It's best that I can tour ya to Hokkaido. I've been there only once I visited that place."

"This is fantastic, Garuda. You're the best companion I've ever met." Disco smiled as he gives him a friendly hug as Garuda replies.

"Uhm... Is it okay if ya let go of me? I have to go out for a while.

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop near in Ni-Na's flower shop, Izam is seen wearing a baggy sleeveless denim shirt, tan capris and brown sneakers as he watches on Retsu who is playing space invaders game as he praises.

"Wow, man... you're pretty good on brick games."

"My mini-computer is able to find other games. Sometimes I always hooked in that game just to remove my boredom." Retsu said calmly.

"Unlike Rage who always dancing too much in the game, I can outdance him in that game no matter what?" Izam angrily smirked with a full of determination.

"You got guts, Izam." Retsu said as he snobbishly comments. "Reiji is much better than you if it's comes to a dance contest. Except for his confidence and his bad temper."

"You keep on saying about my temper, Retsu?" Rage arrives to see them much to both Izam and Retsu's surprise. (He still wears his summer version of his 4thMIX outfit but his pants and sneakers are in his 3rdMIX outfit).

"Rage, I can't believe you? You actually show up and tries to get angry on Retsu's comment." Izam said savagely.

"No, I just passed the two of you and I heard Retsu says that I'm better than you do, Izam." Rage smirked as Izam angrily snapped.

"Okay, Rage... I had enough of your arrogance? I think I can outdance with you would be a good idea for a ill-tempered guy like you."

"Don't get too cocky, Izam. I'm not going to lose with the likes of you."

When the two are bickering each other and Retsu shrugs to see them as he thought.

_How long those two would stop arguing with each other? It's just like I'm the only guy who always keeps quiet at times._

"I'm finally came to see you, guys." Spike arrives to see them and he's seen wearing a blue vest with a sleeveless pale yellow undershirt, olive green pants and his yellow sneakers.

"Sup, Spike... what's with your new get up?" Rage asked as Spike answers.

"I have a two days time off. Guess that you actually saw me in a jumpsuit nowadays?"

"For crying out loud, Spike? You're a club staff, right? And you are no right to wear street casual outfit like us? This ain't like..." Izam badly mocks Spike as Rage shuts him up by punching him in the head. "Oww, that freakin' hurt...!"

"Now stop making trash talk at Spike, Izam. You should be ashamed of yourself." Rage said furiously as Spike shrugged.

"Geez, you two are definitely troublemakers."

Rage's communicator is ringing up as a red light glows on his right pocket as Rage picks his communicator from the right pocket of his green camoflauge pants and he clicks the button to see his grandfather's image from the monitor.

"I'm so glad that I can contact ya, Reiji." Garuda smiled happily.

"Sup, grandfather... why did you call me today?" Rage said calmly as he replies.

"I know this is goin' to be hassle, I'm takin' Disco in Hokkaido."

"Oh man, not that place again?"

"Now don't get too agitated. I heard Schubert has plans to eliminate him. He will take his men to follow our tracks. I want all of ya would clear up Schubert's cronies after I'm done tourin' with Disco." Garuda said raising his brow.

"Sir Garuda, you don't mean?" Retsu wondered.

"Well... I hate to tell ya, Disco urges me to go with him in Hokkaido just for another overnight. That's why I've been orderin' ya to deal Schubert's men." Garuda said as he tells them. "Just make sure you can follow us if you want too. I don't force ya not to follow me anytime."

"We'll try to follow, grandfather." Rage said as he hung up his communicator as he angrily thought.

_I already vowed never coming back to that place again? Why would he needs to go back to that place?_

"Well I've never been to Hokkaido, I wanna see that place too." Spike smiled excitedly as Izam happily smiles.

"Me too... I wanna see that place."

"Perhaps, Reiji and I were already been there once." Retsu said lowering his head as Izam cheers him up.

"Cheer up, man? There's no way you and Rage go to that place. Let's go there, I'm sure we could follow the old man."

"...Guess that we don't have a choice?" Rage sighed as he closes his eyes.

At the train, Rage and the group are sitting as they spy on both Disco and Garuda. Rage remembers how he tried to spy on his grandfather where both Emi and Retsu is with him as he thought.

_Just like that time during the 4th Competition and before the 5th Competition, I keep on spying on my grandfather at that time. That is when Emi and Retsu are with me to follow him._

"So Garuda, is that train leads to Hokkaido?" Disco said as Garuda replies.

"This is provincial train, Disco. This train is goin' to take a long trip from Tokyo and takin' a long ride in the car to go to that place."

"So after this was land travelling. I just love to take an adventure, haha." Disco laughs as Garuda shakes his head.

"...you're unpredictable sometimes..."

At Hokkaido, it was a colder place for them and Disco seems to like it. Therefore, Rage and the group are spying on both of them just to protect him from Schubert's men. Rage could not forget those incidents happened in Hokkaido.

**Flashback: **

When Garuda visits the restaurant where he and his wife ate in Hokkaido, The trio are spying on him in which he was talking to the waitress in his prime.

"So this is first time here in Hokkaido, Rage. But the air in that province is pretty cold." Emi said happily as Rage replies.

"I know... we came all the way just to follow my grandfather, Ems."

"I can't believe you, Reiji. It would be a waste of time if we keep on spying on Sir Garuda." Retsu said complaining as Rage raises his brow.

"Now stop complaining about that, Retsu. I just want to know what he's up to. I need to find out who's that woman that he's been searching for?"

The trio saw Garuda is already out of the restaurant as he thanked the waitress about it as it leaves. It soon changes to where his grandfather visits the place where he meets his late wife at the edge of the cliff near in the deep ocean as he says to himself.

"Hey, sweetie... It has been a while since we've first met. I kinda missed ya so much."

After Garuda said this, we can see the trio are hiding in the bushes as Rage angrily raises his brow knowing that his grandfather has a woman that he was searching.

"What's got into grandfather's head? He even calls it sweetie without a companion, what a crazy old man?"

"Rage, you shouldn't say to your grandfather like that?" Emi said scolding at him. "You need to show him a little respect, will you?"

"She's right... you need to cool your head off rather than you lose your bad temper." Retsu said while pointing out his head as Rage angrily annoys at him.

"Now shut your mouth, okay? I'm just feeling dishonest to see him."

With that, the trio watches and Garuda has a bouquet of roses as he throws it at the bottom of the ocean as he leaves the scene. The scene also changes where they defeat Kaiser's men at the cemetery.

"Okay, grandfather... who's that woman you were looking for? I really want to know about it?"

"Now I easily get it, you three actually try to spy on me, haven't ya?" Garuda said as Rage angrily wants to admit it.

"Look, grandfather... I just want to know who's that woman you were hanging out with? Just tells us about it!"

"Now stop scolding at me, Reiji?! That person that I visited in Hokkaido was yer grandmother, ya jackass!" Garuda said angrily to his grandson as he was shocked to hear it. "I visited this place every year just to see yer grandmother. That is when you were not yet born at that time."

"You mean that you came here just for grandmother? I can't believe this..." Rage said sadly as lowers his head while Emi and Retsu are watching them.

"I never seen you came to Hokkaido for your wife, Sir Garuda." Retsu said calmly.

"Yeah... that's the first time I heard you're married, Mr. Itoh." Emi said and Garuda answers.

"That's why I can't tell everyone includin' you three that I'd always go to Hokkaido all by myself. Just to visit the love of my life which is Reiji's grandmother."

**Flashback over:**

_I was totally an idiot and stubborn at that time. I didn't expect grandfather go to that place. But right now, he's in big trouble because Disco is with him and my enemies are now gone after him._

"You look pale lately, Rage?" Spike asked as Rage was surprise and he shakes his head as he shyly tells them.

"No, I'm not... I was just remembered something, that's all."

"Yeah your face is bright red, Rage." Izam said as he pointed out that he still with his girlfriend, Emi. "Don't tell me that you're still with your girlfriend, haven't you?"

"Now shut the hell up, Izam...? I hate if you keep on telling me about Emi."

"Just relax, Reiji. I think they need to know what we did in Hokkaido." Retsu said smiling.

The group then saw two of Schubert's men are spying on both Disco and Garuda and they decide to follow them.

With that two of Schubert's men are trying to make contact with their boss Schubert in their communicators.

"Sir, we found Disco in Hokkaido and Garuda is with him. How shall we proceed?" One of the men in black suits said as Schubert replies.

"Good, I will send my reinforcements then. Don't let the young ingrates beat the two of you up?"

"Yes, sir... we'll count on us." One of the men in black suits said as both were cornered by Rage and the group. "Aghhh! Not the young ingrates...?"

"I guess you idiots need to be taken down...?" Rage said angrily raises his brow while cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna knock both of your faces to the ground!"

With that Rage manages to beat the two men in black suits with a single punch and a powerful kick to the face, knocking them down to the ground as the other three came to see them.

"Rage, did you find something in there?" Spike asked and Rage seriously answers.

"Yeah... I found these idiots are taking a rendezvous with Reinrich. Looks like he already send his reinforcements to kill Disco. We have to follow them and fast."

Retsu detects the enemy's movements from his mini-computer knowing that they are making their move as he saw both Rage and Spike.

"What happened, Reiji?"

"We have to follow grandfather and Disco. Reinrich is now making his advantage. We have to stop them quickly." Rage said as Retsu agrees and they ran to follow both Disco and Garuda as Izam follows them as well.

At the edge of the cliff near in the deep ocean, Disco feels the breeze of the ocean and Garuda still remembers his late wife.

"So, Garuda... this place looks nice and it's kinda dangerous in here."

"I hate to admit this, Disco. This is where I meet my wife decades ago." Garuda said nicely.

"Wow, really...? You had a wife in Hokkaido?" Disco said amusing.

"Yeah... she's a nice and happy girl just like Reiji's girlfriend when he introduces her to me." Garuda said reminding about Emi.

"That's amazing... your wife looks just like Emi. I've never seen Rage would fall in love someone like your wife." Disco smiled happily.

"Gahahaha... he was like that whenever he finds the right girl for him. That is when he meets Emi after he saw her blushin' in front of him when her brother teases him for that." Garuda said laughing.

On the bushes, we can see Rage and the group and Rage angrily flushes towards his grandfather who his actions before the 3rd Competition.

"Damn you grandfather...? You actually blew it up about how Emi and I had met each other?"

"Really, you actually met Emi before it happens in the dance competitions?" Spike said curiously and Rage became blushed as he tells her while laughing.

"Well, I met Emi in Burning Dome by the time I was moved in Tokyo and one of my friends introduce her to me. Until I saw his older brother teases him to think I'm her boyfriend, haha..."

"Wow... it's very nice to meet her like that Rage." Spike smiled happily and Retsu sensed the enemy's prescence and to see a sniper tries to hit Disco with a sniper rifle. He realizes Schubert is already making his move as he orders Izam.

"Izam, you have to hit your boomerang right now."

"But Retsu... it was far to hit from here?" Izam reacted as Retsu hurriedly tells him.

"Just do it?!"

With this, Izam uses his boomerang as he throws on the sniper directly to it's head as he falls off the ground as both older people were unaware of it.

"Garuda, I heard someone just falling behind us?" Disco wondered and Garuda knows it was coming from Izam's as he pushes him behind pretending that nothing has happened.

"Uhm, Disco... perhaps... I can tour ya some other place. Hehe..."

When the two now leave the cliff, Both Rage and Spike noticed of Retsu and Izam's actions.

"What just happened, Retsu?" Rage asked.

"You don't seem to know the enemy is almost engaging. So I tell Izam to hit that sniper who tries to snipe them with their rifles." Retsu said scolding at them.

"Gah, I didn't see that coming?" Spike said shockingly as Rage became dismayed by this.

"Dang, I didn't see the enemy was here...?"

Meanwhile, Disco and Garuda arrived at the tourist spots in Hokkaido as Rage and the group continue to spy on them.

"If only I can wear my jacket, I can feel the cold breeze in that place, brrgh..." Rage said while chlling in cold.

"Yeah... the wind is pretty cold." Spike said curiously as they noticed another of Schubert's snipers are trying to target both Disco and Garuda.

"I think we need to deal these guys..." Izam said gritted his teeth. "We gotta act now...!"

The snipers are ready to engage but failed as Izam manages to take down by hitting them with his boomerang. Both men in black suits were shocked by this.

"Dang, it didn't hit it at purpose?" One of the men in black suits said and both were surprised to see both Rage and Retsu who are ready to fight against them. "Agh, not the young ingrates...?"

"So Reinrich did to sent some reinforcements. Looks like you're going down at this rate." Retsu said angrily grins as Rage cracks his knuckles as he smirks while his brow is been raised.

"Prepare to get smacked down, you stupid idiots!"

With that two men in black suits are engaging against them but ends up being beaten by both Rage and Retsu with their fighting moves. Izam and Spike then watch to see them both.

"Garuda, I heard some noises again. Now I can hear someone falling down the bushes?" Disco wondered as Garuda sighs while shaking his head.

"...Maybe you were hearin' things, Disco?"

"You're probably right... this tourist spot is really nice too."

"Yeah..."

"One other thing, Garuda. Is it okay if I can see your wife?" Disco requested as Garuda answers.

"I can take you where she is."

At the cemetery, Disco was afraid of seeing the graves knowing that Garuda always visits this place.

"Uhhh... Why are we here in the cemetery, Garuda? Is this where your wife ended up here?" Disco said scarily and Garuda snobbishly replies.

"What do you expect to know that, Disco? This is where I always visited my wife in the cemetery..."

"...Huhhh..."

At the back of several graves, Rage and the group are spying on them as Rage lowers his head in disappointment.

"Grandfather... Sometimes you need to think of what you said? You're trying to scare Disco with your curse sentence."

"Gosh, Rage... you're some sort of a scary cat when you acted like that?" Izam commented as Rage angrily yells.

"Just shut your mouth, okay...?"

"Calm down, both of you... We're not here for some argument otherwise both of them would see us." Retsu said trying to stop them as both Rage and Izam became quiet and not looking at each other.

"I've never seen these guys were acting like that before?" Spike shrugged as they saw other Reinrich's men are trying to target Disco.

Garuda sensed Schubert's men are here in the cemetery and seeing that they were here to kill Disco as he thought of this.

_For cryin' out loud...? Those idiots are here to kill him. Ya need to be serious Reiji? They are gettin' aggresive...?_

"Garuda, is that your wife and her name is imprinted it on her grave?" Disco pointed his wife's name engraved on her grave and Garuda noticed this.

"Yeah..."

One of Schubert's men finally target Disco at the back of his head by gunpointing with their sniper rifle and it is ready to shoot until it was hit by Izam's boomerang knocking the sniper down as he falls on the ground.

"Uh... Garuda... I heard someone's falling on the ground?"

"Huh...? Wait, there's no one falls on the ground. They have no trees and anything." Garuda said pretending that nothing has happened.

"But I heard someone's fallin'? How do you say that, Garuda?" Disco said as another sniper tries to gunpoint on Disco only to be interuptted by both Rage and Spike.

"Hey what's that shake?" One of the snipers said as he was knocked down by Rage who intensively punches him to the face.

"Now that's a knock out for you, stupid idiots...?" Rage said in a confident manner as Spike cries in disappointment.

"How come I'm the one who shakes that tree, Rage? That wasn't fair..."

"I'm totally suspicious Garuda... You've been keepin' secrets or somethin' like that?" Disco said grinning towards Garuda as he shyly replies.

"I didn't keepin' ya some secrets, Disco. I'm serious..."

"Oh...?"

Another sniper tries to gunpoint at Disco for the third time only to be interuppted by Retsu who raises his brow.

"Sorry, big guy... but you failed..." Retsu smirked as he kicks the tree letting the sniper down to the ground as he manages to knock him with a punch. "Your plans are failed, Reinrich."

One of the snipers' communicator is ringing up as Schubert tries to respond their contacts but failed knowing that his men were beaten up by Rage and the group.

_Grr... Those YOUNG INGRATES!_

"Okay, Garuda... First is the cliff and now this... what's goin' on with you, man?" Disco asked.

"Those places that I take ya where me and my wife's memories are my keepsakes. That is why I showed it to ya." Garuda answered.

"Oh? So what happened to your wife? Why she's in her grave?" Disco tried to ask Garuda as he sadly answers.

"She died in leukemia when her cancer of the blood elapses..."

"..."

"She's the only one I have... Until that day when my son grows up as an adult. She tells me her last wish before she dies." Garuda said sadly as he continues to explain. "I already tell to Reiji, Emi and Retsu about this when they keep on spyin' on me. But Reiji urges me to know everything and he thinks that I have another woman but I'm remain faithful to my wife."

"Garuda..."

After they blessed, Disco became much better and wanted to explore more in Hokkaido.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Garuda. Now I know to explore this place."

"Yeah... good luck on yer travels." Garuda said as Disco leaves who waves goodbye to him. He knew Rage and the group are hiding in the graves. "Okay boys, you can come out now."

"Gee, professor... you almost told him about that secret already?" Spike wondered.

"Yeah, old man...? You almost getting vulgar about..." Izam said as Rage intensively punch to his head while scolding at him.

"Can't you respect to my grandfather, Izam? You're making horrible comments about it."

"Guess that Disco really got his attention to you, Sir Garuda." Retsu said as Garuda replies.

"Yeah I know... but I didn't tell everythin' that he was targeted by Schubert's men."

"Gee, you're still the knowledgable old man I ever knew." Izam smiled calmly to Garuda as Spike impresses to his actions. Rage and Retsu turned their backs on them knowing that they decide never come back to Hokkaido and Rage looked at the picture between himself, Retsu and Emi who are having fun at the park during his date with her.

"Guess that you keep that picture, Reiji." Retsu said nicely as Rage smiles for a moment as he replies.

"Yeah, that's where she and I were having a date while you were watching us trying to find the right girl for you."

"..."

"Anyway, I guess next time we'll never going back here again." Rage smirked happily as Retsu happily replies.

"Sure, I hate to come back here again."

With that both of them watches Izam and Spike continues to impress Garuda's actions.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Emi makes her appearance in Rage's flashbacks but she was mentioned a few times by him in my previous chapters.

*This chapter revisits Garuda and his wife's keepsake during the scene in 4thMIX.

**A/N: **Now that the trip is over, it seems that Schubert's plan was backfired again. The next chapter where Disco and Garuda goes to Yuni's mansion for a visit and Rage and the group tries to fight against Schubert's men with her bodyguard Akira is with them. Have a nice reading... :D


	15. Night Raid in the Verse Resthouse

**Chapter 15:** Night Raid in the Verse Resthouse**  
**

At Schubert's base, Schubert was furious after seeing his plan is always foiled knowing that Rage and the group are managed to disperse his men.

"Curse those young ingrates...? How dare they foiling my plans?" Schubert gritted his teeth after seeing his men were defeated. "Garuda must have been rendezvous with them. I know for sure..."

At Garuda's laptop, Garuda is watching how Schubert is losing impatience and he thought.

_How unfortunate that you tried to kill my friend, Schubert? But this time, I will shut ya down until the last drop._

As he watches one of Schubert's men arrived to see him and Schubert tries to keep his pace.

"Sir, we discovered that Disco takes ahead at the Berth's resthouse." One of Schubert's men said and Schubert smirks.

"Good... I want you to disperse him. I'm sure of it... Just make sure if the young ingrates would definitely make their move, understand."

"Yes, sir..."

When Schubert finally ordered his men, Garuda still watches from his laptop after hearing of his orders, he finally decides to go to the Berth's resthouse as he thought.

_Now, I'm gettin' fired up, Schubert... I guess this time I'm gonna take things seriously..._

At EMTI, both Rage and Retsu came to see Garuda at the Director's office. As they visited, they saw only Liana and Princess Zukin.

"Hi boys... Do you like my homemade cookies?" Princess Zukin happily said while handling the tray with baking cookies.

"Sorry, Princess Zukin... We're not gonna eat today." Rage smiled while apologizing as Retsu asks Liana.

"Um, Ms. Liana... Do you know where Sir Garuda is?"

"He was here a while ago tries to watch his laptop everyday. He told me that he goes to the Berth's resthouse."

"Hmm... he went to Yuni's place? How is that possible?" Rage said as he thinks of something and he realizes of his plan. "I think he's discuss something to Yuni about the school festival just like he visits Alice's place."

"I'm not so sure what you mean, Reiji?" Retsu said as he tells him. "Maybe we should go to Yuni's place and find out."

"You're probably right..." Rage said as he leaves while Retsu gets a piece of Princess Zukin's homemade cookies.

"Your cookies is great, it's delicious..." Retsu commented nicely as he follows Rage.

"Wow... I just love some compliments..." Princess Zukin smiled excitedly and Liana shakes her head in disappointment.

At Berth's rest house, most of the guards are guarding the gate as both Rage and Retsu sees this.

"Sheez, Yuni's place is heavily guarded."

"Akira told me about this. Whenever you get into her house, these bouncers are heavily armed." Retsu said as he snobbishly teases him. "Guess that you need to watch your bad temper, Reiji?"

"Just shut your mouth, Retsu...? You're pretty snobby?" Rage said raising his brow.

When the two finally goes to the gate they knew that they recognized as Yuni's friends as they enter the gate. Her resthouse is the same as her mansion and knowing her place is different than in her mansion.

"This is pretty weird, how come those bodyguards knew us?" Rage said as he scratches his head as Retsu tells him.

"I think someone actually told them to let us in."

Retsu sensed someone is following them as he saw Akira charges him quickly as he grabs his right arm and grapples him to the ground much to Rage's surprise as he comments.

"Now that's judo?"

"Akira, what's with you...? You think we're the enemies out here?" Retsu reacted angrily as Akira apologizes.

"Sorry... I was just carried away to think you two are the enemies in here."

"You should be careful on your grappling moves, Akira. Perhaps, I can beat you anytime as possible." Rage angrily warned as Retsu scolds him.

"Don't get too confident, Reiji? He's in our side despite his towering height. You know how taller he is?"

"Oh yeah... he's five inches taller than me while you are just two inches." Rage said and became dismayed knowing that he was smaller than both of them as Akira tells them.

"Since you came in Yuni's rest house. The dance king and Professor Garuda are here to discuss something. That's why the bodyguards let both of you pass. Please, come in..."

As they arrived at the rest house, both are seen Garuda and Disco are talking to Yuni as they discuss something.

"I see so Japan Day would be great. I want to go there once I sneak away again." Yuni smiled excitedly as Disco tells her.

"It would be fun if you go there, Yuni."

"I just can't believe it..." Retsu said as he lowers his head.

"They all came here just to discuss about the upcoming Japan Day, this is getting suck...?" Rage said in disappointment as Garuda noticed them as he laughs.

"I never thought you two followed me here, Gahahaha..."

"For crying out loud, grandfather...? Why are you here in Yuni's place?" Rage said angrily to his grandfather.

"Well I'll tell ya later, Reiji. Both Disco and Yuni are here to know about the upcoming Japan Day's festival in EMTI." Garuda said smirking.

"Yuni, you're not allowed to get out of the resthouse? You even try to irritate me when you sneak out." Akira said lecturing her as Yuni became bratty to her bodyguard.

"Why do you always have to lecture me again, Akira?"

"That's his job, Yuni." Retsu smiled happily. "You need to cooperate him for the time being."

"Grr!"

That night outside of the Berth's resthouse, Garuda finally assembles his grandson, Rage, Retsu and Akira which are the protecting members of the DDR City. He knows the enemy's next motive.

"So anyway, grandfather... you need to tell us why are you here in Yuni's place?" Rage said seriously as Garuda seriously replies.

"I came here in her place because of Schubert. I heard his next motive is to kill Disco in anywhere he's goin'."

"Who's Schubert, Professor Garuda?" Akira asked in a well toned of his voice. "I saw you in his disco party who is not dancing like we do?"

"I was a spectator in his disco party, ya know." Garuda said telling him. "Schubert Reinrich is the founder of Eagle Eye Organization who's motive is to kill his victims with a large sum of money by assassinatin' them at purpose."

"What?!"

"He's telling the truth, Akira. That guy plans to kill Disco because of his vast fortune. I never thought Sir Garuda actually know his motives." Retsu replied as Rage tells him.

"You gotta believe us, Akira. Those guys that we beat are his men and his snipers. These guys are hired by him to kill the dance king."

"I see... so that's why you, Retsu, Izam and Spike are not around in the party." Akira said finally knows of their actions as he pulls out his handgun from his holster coming to his waist. "You're trying to fight against these assassins. Now I realize the respected disco king is in danger. I would help both of you, no matter what."

"Akira, don't use yer handgun otherwise, Yuni would hear the gunshots?" Garuda warned as he calmly replies.

"Not to worry, I have something rather than the handgun. I know for sure I could protect Yuni from any disputes and conflicts especially the true dance king himself."

"All right, Akira is gonna hit the snipers and other men in black suits disguised as marshalls in this resthouse while Retsu is with him to target and detect the enemy's presence and Reiji, you're gonna distract the enemy with yer dance moves."

"Huh? Why I'm the one who's gonna distract the enemy?" Rage said angrily raising his brow.

"You're a street dancer, right? That way you would knock these guys in a close range." Garuda said telling him. "Ya maybe good on break dancing but it also uses to distract the enemy. With that, you would knocked them out with yer fighting skills whenever they charged on ya."

"Grandfather, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I will watch both Disco and Yuni if anythin' happens here inside. You three will deal against Schubert's cronies." Garuda said as he gives Retsu a visor.

"What's this, Sir Garuda?"

"It's a visor one of my best inventions that I made. I called it the Sensor type: Target Snipe Detector. That invention is very sensitive to detect the enemy's prescence as well as it will directly targets them with a relative ease. With this you can execute it by pointing the enemy's target location so that Akira will shoot the enemy directly.

"Wow... now that's a dangerous gadget..." Retsu said in excitement.

"Okay, now get ready you three... This will be a night ambush." Garuda said as he goes back inside the resthouse.

At the rooftop, Retsu wears the visor as he tested it and it works. Akira was finally armed and prepared and instead of using the normal gun he will use the Silencer gun.

"Wow... I can see the direct targets and it can move itself too." Retsu said as Akira tells him.

"Be careful, Retsu...? You might get fall on the roof."

"Sorry..." Retsu said apologizes and ask. "So you're gonna use the handgun?"

"It's looks different than my handgun, Retsu. I'm going to use the Silencer gun." Akira answered nicely while smirking.

Retsu's mini computer has been lighted up as he gets from his right pocket on his khaki pants as it clicks and to see Rage's image on the monitor.

"Reiji, what is it?"

"The enemy is already here... You need to get ready. I saw those guys are posing as Yuni's bodyguards...?" Rage warned and Akira knows the enemy's disguises.

"Professor Garuda was right... they are disguising as bodyguards like I am."

"Okay, it's time to take them down at point blank range..." Retsu said finally showing his confidence and both he and Akira are ready to deal against Schubert's men in disguise.

All of Schubert's men disguised as one of Yuni's bodyguards to get inside of her resthouse. When the song "exotic ethnic" has been played, Some of Schubert's men watched at Rage who is dancing with street dancing manuevers. Without warning, Akira shoots them with the Silencer gun to their heads, killing them. Retsu manages to target directly to the enemy which are the snipers who are prepared to shoot Disco by their sniper rifles.

"Akira, shoot that tree branch."

"I saw that..." Akira then shoots the tree branch with the Silencer gun as the sniper was knocked off the ground, unconscious.

Other of Schubert's men noticed to see this havoc and knowingly it was a quiet ambush and they look at Rage who is dancing with break dance moves.

"Hey...! You're that leader with those young ingrates!" One of Schubert's men exclaims as Rage angrily smirks.

"Sorry guys... but you're all going down...!"

Some men in black suits finally remove their disguises as the black ops and they charged on Rage who is break dancing as the song changes into "Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix)". He smirks as he avoids their attacks showing his agility and athleticism as he switches his break dance moves to his Lightning Kickboxing fighting style as he quickly dispatches them with his powerful kicks and his punches from his various martial arts moves using Karate. Akira finally shoots directly to the enemy's head several times by the help of Retsu's visor. Meanwhile, Yuni tries to sneak away in the resthouse but seeing most of the corpses of Schubert's men and she was scared by this.

"Eeek...? I need to get back in my resthouse... This place like a zombie outbreak... AHHHHH!"

Rage continues to dispatch most of them and he saw two black ops are climbing on the other side to infiltrate the resthouse. Retsu finally removes his visor and looking at his mini-computer seeing that two black ops left and seeing that they are climbing on the wall. Akira then gets the rope as Retsu catches it and ties to his waist as he goes down the roof while he grips the rope to pull him out as he takes rapelling on the wall. Two black ops are watching both Disco and Garuda are talking as they intend to use the handgun to shoot Disco's head. Behind them, Retsu knocks them both of their heads without warning as they fall on the ground as Rage watches.

"Nice work, Retsu... you did it..." Rage gladly smiles and Retsu smiles at him but it hurts his waist due to the rope grip.

"Akira, can you pull me over now? It's hurting my waist!" Retsu reacted as Akira replies while pulling him over the ropes.

"Sure... no problem..."

Inside the resthouse, Garuda watches on his laptop and seeing Schubert was angrily losing impatience over their failures as he laughs maniacally in delight. After the incident, they eat dinner in Yuni's resthouse and they were happy of their success.

"Gee... that's a nice food they have here." Rage smiled happily.

"Sir Garuda... I just can't believe that you were watching us the whole time?" Retsu nods as Garuda tells him.

"That visor I gave ya is connected to my laptop which means I can watch you and Akira dealin' against Schubert's men. I almost forgot to tell ya about that."

"Say Garuda... what are you playing on your laptop?" Disco asked as he answers while pretending.

"Actually, I was just playin' some online gaming, Disco."

Rage knows why his grandfather tries his best to pretend as nothing happened as he thought.

_I guess it's better to keep this to Disco... I know for sure he would be shock after we tell him about this..._

Back at Schubert's base, Schubert remains impatient after his men failed to infiltrate the resthouse and seeing that Rage and the group are responsible. One of his assassins came to see him and he appears as tall and bulkier bald man in a black formal suit.

"I heard you called me, boss..."

"Yes, Rupert... I want you to dispatch one of the young ingrates who leads his group to deal against my men." Schubert said ordering him as he accepts his mission.

"Yes sir... and who is he?"

Schubert got a picture after the incident in the resthouse as he gives it to Rupert.

"This man leads his group who disperses my men, I want you to obliterate him."

"I'm on it..." Rupert said following Schubert's orders as he takes his leave from his office.

Rupert looked on the picture and it reveals that his main target was Rage who beats most of Schubert's black ops while guarding the Yuni's resthouse along with Akira and Retsu.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The title of the chapter is based on Yuni's mansion, "The Verse Mansion"

*Both Revenge's "exotic ethnic" and Roxette's Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Club Mix) background music have been played as well as their reference based on both Akira and Yuni's appearance in the background video.

*Akira's Silencer gun resembles Wesker's own Silencer gun in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles

*Rupert resembles Miuradai's Naito from Slam Dunk.


	16. Rage's Desperate Fight

**Chapter 16:** Rage's Desperate Fight**  
**

At Garuda's tower, Garuda was watching from his laptop after having dinner with his grandson, Retsu in Yuni's resthouse. He was watching on Schubert's next scheme as he orders one of his men but is different than the rest they been beaten.

**In Garuda's Laptop:**

_"I heard you called me, boss..."_

_"Yes, Rupert... I want you to dispatch one of the young ingrates who leads his group to deal against my men." Schubert said ordering him as he accepts his mission._

_"Yes sir... and who is he?"_

_Schubert got a picture after the incident in the resthouse as he gives it to Rupert._

_"This man leads his group who disperses my men, I want you to obliterate him."_

_"I'm on it..." Rupert said following Schubert's orders as he takes his leave from his office._

After this, Garuda rewinds since the camera is able to reload similar to the close-circuit television as he paused the scene where Schubert gives the picture to his loyal henchmen, Rupert and discovers that picture was actually grandson, Rage who beats most of his black ops during the night raid and knowing he actually sent a spy to take a picture of him.

_Damn you, Schubert...? Are ya intendin' to kill my grandson? I'm not gonna let ya do it?!_

At Burning Dome, Rage is seen dancing in the DDRMAX game to impress the audience to his dance performance. In the other side, Retsu is playing Marvel VS Capcom 2 where he fights against the final boss, Abyss with the use of his characters, Dr. Doom, Cable and Storm. Beechum and Spike are watching him as well as the spectators.

"Wow... Retsu is pretty good." Beechum said amusing and Spike smiles.

"I've never seen he's playing this game before and manages to dispatch his enemies too."

"This shape-shifter is going down at the moment." Retsu said while being concentrate on playing the game as Rage arrives while trying to move with the gamers who watches him.

"Rage, thank goodness that you're here... Retsu is already beat the final boss in the arcade game." Spike said happily as Rage goes to Retsu who is concentrate playing in fighting against the final boss.

"Retsu... I ever seen you play that game again and you're fighting against the chubby guy in a pile of steel armor?"

"Yeah... that's the final boss and he's gonna shape-shift once he was beaten down." Retsu said snobbishly and he watches the downed opponent which transforms into a green liquid humanoid shape-shifter.

"For crying out loud, Retsu...? You actually focus on beating that thing?" Rage angrily reacted while pointing out where he beats the final boss Abyss as most of the spectators angrily scolds him.

"Hey we can't see...?"

"Yeah... you're out of the way?"

"Tch... fine then...?" Rage said while raising his brow as he goes watching with Spike and Beechum. "So Beechum, how long Retsu plays this game?"

"Well he plays this earlier while you play in that dance game..." Beechum answered smiling.

"Yeah... It seems that Retsu is becoming the popular player in this dome because of his expertise as a gamer." Spike said and Rage closes his eyes.

"Whatever, I think he already beat that liquid man down?"

"Wow... this guy looks amazing... he actually beats Abyss single handedly..." One of the gamer said and Retsu smirks seeing the final boss true form as he states.

"Well well... looks like you become a shape-shifting beast in the third fight... we'll see about that."

"Wow... he's totally serious on that game." Spike wondered as Rage angrily cheers him.

"Hey. Beat that reddish liquid monster, Retsu...? Don't lose your focus?!"

Retsu knows the enemy's attacks as he plays the game. He watches to see using his characters' hyper combo against the final boss and the final boss was defeated as everyone had a round of applause to see him beat the game.

"He's amazing..."

"Now, shall we go...?" Retsu smiled nicely.

"How did he do that so quickly?" Spike said shockingly as Beechum asks Rage who was shocked to see Retsu getting applause.

"Say Rage, what's your comment about Retsu?"

"Uhm... I don't know... he's a total brainiac...?" Rage answered with an angry expression look on his face while smiling towards Retsu.

"Wh-Whaa...?" Retsu smiles with a disappointment look on his face.

When everyone are cheering for Retsu as an expert gamer, we can see Rupert who is spying on the trio and he looked on the picture that he was handling and it was an image of Rage who beats most of Schubert's black ops during the yesterday's night raid as he thought.

_So my target was actually a young spiky haired man with a goatee? This is ridiculous... this man is responsible for beating most of my boss' men?_

Rupert then watches both Rage and Retsu are comically beaten up each other because of his comments as most of the gamers watch while laughing towards them. After that, Rage decides to parted ways with Retsu, Beechum and Spike as they leave the dome. When Retsu on his way back to his dormitory he was called by Garuda from his cellphone.

"Kageyama speaking? Oh... Sir Garuda... why did you call today?"

"This is urgent, Retsu... Reiji is been targeted by Schubert's righthand man. I'm already at the city to find him. Ya need to find him before he gets into trouble...?" Garuda said telling him and Retsu finally cooperates with him.

"All right, I'll go with you, Sir Garuda..."

Meanwhile, Rage was on his way to his apartment until he sensed someone who follows him as he thought.

_This weird feeling...? Someone must have been after me? _

He looked and to see Rupert tries to make a straight punch towards him as he dodges as he grapples him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Rage said wanted to know who he is as he continues to attack him by smashing him with both punches as he avoids as he quickly runs from it's onslaught.

Rage tries to run away from the man who attacked him even in the alley. Therefore, he saw Rupert arrives as he goes for another straight punch as Rage blocks it with both of his hands and almost being knocked down by him.

"Okay, bald man...? What's the matter with you? Why are you attacking me on purpose?"

"My name is Rupert and I came here to brutalize you?" Rupert said finally introduces and Rage finally knows his intentions as he attacks him.

Rage manages to dodge Rupert's powerful punches as he blocks his last punch as he delivers a powerful kick to Rupert's face almost knocking him down.

"So this is what my boss is talking about...? This young man is capable on defeating multiple opponents." Rupert grins angrily as Rage finally charges with a punch to the gut and delivers another powerful kick but Rupert manages to dodge but ends up being punched by him.

Rupert continues to charge towards Rage as he tried to punch him several times as he knee smashed to the gut and goes for another powerful kick, he dodges it again as he grapples him to the ground. Rage became serious to fight the strong brute as the fight goes in an intense bout and Rupert grabs his left arm and grapples him in reversal knocking him out.

"Agh...damn it, you sprained my left arm...?" Rage said while clutching his left arm and Rupert tells him.

"Now that you have a disadvantage spiky man, I will finish you off..." Rupert said as he jumps in mid-air to deliver the final blow by punching him to the back. Garuda arrives in time to save his grandson and manage to dodge his punch and delivers a powerful punch to the gut, knocking him down.

"Reiji, are you all right?" Garuda said worried to his grandson and Rage replies while clutching his left arm.

"Yeah... I'm alright... Ugh..."

"He sprained yer arm, eh?" Garuda said as both looked to see Rupert standing up and wanted to get rid of his grandson as Retsu arrives to see them.

"Reiji, what happened to you?"

"Retsu, take him to my tower...? He will be safe in here...? Now GO!" Garuda said as Retsu helps Rage to move as they escape.

"I won't let my target to escape!" Rupert yelled angrily as both clash each other as Garuda manages to knock Rupert to his stomach as he clutches my stomach. "Damn, you old man..."

Garuda smirks as he gets away with Retsu and Rage leaving him stunned as he angrily watches them escape.

At Garuda's tower, Rage tries to move his left arm and it hurts himself and his injured left arm ends in a sling with a cement bandage underneath it and he is not seen in his dark red hoodie jacket. Garuda came to see him and knowing of his frustrations of being beaten by an enemy.

"You don't have to be frustrated, Reiji. You were lucky that Retsu takes ya to the hospital to treats yer injured arm." Garuda said worried to him as he angrily replies.

"How can I beat this guy if he manages to hurt my arm? But I ended up losing to that bald guy...?"

"That guy who injured ya was the Schubert's righthand man." Garuda said seriously and Rage was shocked by this.

"What?! That bald guy was Reinrich's righthanded man?"

"I already watched from my laptop about what Schubert is up to. He sent his right hand man to get rid of ya." Garuda said as he warns him. "This man is heavily trained in hand to hand combat but can injure people with his grappling manuevers. You need to be careful."

"...so this bald guy is heavily trained fighter, ugh... this is getting suck..." Rage angrily grunted and Retsu tells him.

"Don't try to push yourself, Reiji? That guy plans to kill you."

Outside in Garuda's tower, Rage looked on his injured left arm where it was sling to his neck. He cannot forget that Rupert injures him by grappling him to the ground. He angrily wanted to beat that person although he already heard from his grandfather that he was targeted by them as he thought.

_This isn't good... How can I beat this guy If I'm injured like this? Darn, that guy needs to pay for injuring me...? I maybe targeted by that bald maniac I have to stop him. There must be a way to beat this guy. I have to mix it up with both._

Garuda finally arrives in time after buying some drinks for everyone and to see Retsu who is disappointed while leaning on the wall.

"Where's Reiji, Retsu? He supposed to stay inside?" Garuda asked and Retsu answers.

"He's already left..."

"What?!"

Back in DDR City, Rage listens with his MP3 with earphones on both of his ears where he pretends that he's okay as his dark red hoodie jacket is hanging loose on both of his shoulders. Therefore, he was confronted again by Rupert.

"So, you're still coming back for more... spiky man. I never thought that someone like you would have a death wish." Rupert smirked evilly.

"Okay then, so you win the first round, bald guy. But for round 2, I'm gonna pulverize you...?" Rage said while raising his brow.

"Don't get too intimidated...? I already injure your left arm. Now I'm gonna injure the other arm." Rupert said as he charges him with a straight punch as Rage dodges this as he thought.

_Damn it, he's right... If he pulls the same old move again... I'm dead..._

Both then goes into another intense fight as Rupert tries to punch him several times while he dodges and goes for an uppercut. Rage blocks this and he was knocked off the ground as he clutches his left arm.

"Damn..."

"What the matter, spiky man? Aren't you given up? Perhaps, my fists have blood on you...?" Rupert taunts him to be killed by him and Rage stands up and he smirks while clutching his left arm.

"Don't get too bossy, bald man? Because I got something in my sleeve. Despite I'm injured, you don't know how I'm capable of?"

When Rage clicks the MP3 on his right pocket as the song "Gold Rush" has been played as he dances like a girl. Rupert knows it was ridiculous to see him dancing in his injured state. With that, Rupert tries to charge him with a punch as Rage sees this while raising both arms as he bows while avoiding his straight punch. Without warning, Rage manages to heavily knee smash to the guy and delivers a powerful kick to the chest as Rupert kneel down on the ground clutching his chest.

"What's this? Why he is dancing like a woman despite I injured him, ugh...?"

Rupert continues to charge with his punches but to no avail Rage still dodging his attacks as he rolls in exhibition and delivers a powerful kick to his face knocking him down.

"You think this will beat me, bald man...? Cause I can pulverize you anytime?"

"You're very arrogant...?"

Retsu and Garuda arrive and to see Rage who is dancing while his arm injury is still in a sling much to their surprise.

"Reiji, don't push yourself too hard or your arm would be swollen...?" Retsu said worried and Garuda remembers what he told him during the night raid in Berth's resthouse as he thought.

_Oh dear me... I already told him about he can dance to distract the enemy yesterday at the Berth's resthouse. This must be his strategy to beat that brute down. _

"Reiji, don't be beaten by him...? Just show him how strategic ya are?" Garuda cheered in a loud voice.

Rage remembers back where he despises to dance like a woman since in the 3rd Competition where Emi convinces him to do it. Especially, when he imitates her movements. Rage dodges most of his Rupert's punches while his arm is still in a sling as he continues to dance like a woman as he bows then raising both arms as he ducks from Rupert's straight punch as he immediately punches Rupert to the gut and goes for a powerful kick to the face knocking him down permanently as it drops his dark red hoodie jacket.

"Impossible... how come he beat me whenever he's dancing?"

"Because I'm a street dancer who can street dance in different exhibitions and a vigilante who can beat my opponents easily with my fighting abilities."

"Forgive me, boss... I failed you..." Rupert said as he loses consciousness finally succumbs to his injuries and Retsu and Garuda comes to Rage's aid.

"Are you alright, Reiji?" Garuda said worried and Rage calmly replies while clutching his left arm while being sling to his neck.

"I'm alright, I think I'm pretty worn out..."

"You need some rest... Guess that you don't use break dancing on the fight." Retsu said as Rage angrily raises his brow as he reacts.

"How can I break dance if my arm is injured? Anyway, I just dance some of my girlfriend's dance moves to keep away from my opponents who attempts to beat me."

"You know Reiji...?" Garuda said as he angrily kicks to his butt while scolding at him. "You should tell me when you go out with my permission, ya stupid jackass...?"

"Grandfather, that's smarts... don't even dare try to kick me in the butt...?" Rage said angrily to his grandfather while clutching his butt and Retsu watches them and he found out that Rupert is already gone off after been beaten by him.

Back at Schubert's base, Schubert realizes Rupert is severely injured while being treated his injuries and knowing that Rage is too much for him as he thought.

_So the leader of the young ingrates manages to defeat Rupert after he injures him for the count. I will use Rupert once I made a grand plan... _

With that, Schubert continues to watch Rupert being treated his injuries.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rage dances some female dance moves as a distraction to Rupert's punches and a reference to Hernan Naveas' Youtube videos where he edits some of the DDR characters' one of their dance movements where Rage's one of his dance moves was edited.

*The song "Gold Rush" comes from the game DDR X2.

*Rage's temper can be seen after he comments Retsu about his gaming prowess and a reference to his 5thMIX appearance where his temper can be seen when his/her dance meter goes in critical state.


	17. Cosplayer's Follies

** Chapter 17: **Cosplayer's Follies

At Burning Dome, Rage finally decides to relax due to his injured left arm as his dark red jacket was loose to cover both of his shoulders as Retsu is with him.

"Looks like you decided to relax in the dome today, huh." Retsu said nicely and Rage calmly replies.

"Yeah... grandfather told me to rest my left arm so that it won't be swollen. At least it's slinging on my neck."

Therefore, Ecks came to see both of them and to see Rage who is injured.

"Rage... thank goodness that you're here and I thought that you were with Emi?"

"Hi Ecks... Emi is not here today. She's having a vacation with her family. She will be back in week." Rage smiled and Ecks noticed his injury.

"What happened to your left arm, Rage? Did something happened to you?"

"Actually, I got sprained when I practice some break dance moves." Rage answered while pretending as he thought.

_I hate to tell him that I was injured by that bald guy last night after he takes me down with a grappling move. I need to keep this to him.  
_

"I guess you need a break for a while. It's gonna swollen your arm if you keep on dancing again." Ecks said worried to his friend and Rage smirks.

"Don't worry, Ecks. My arm will be fine once I recovered."

Retsu then noticed a girl cosplays as Comet which happens to be Kaoru and became dismayed to see him.

"Reiji, looks like Kaoru is here?"

"Ah, that cosplayer girl." Ecks said pointing out on Kaoru and realizing both were dismayed by his appearance. "What with your horrible look on your faces?"

"I hate to tell you this, Ecks. That girl is a man...?" Rage said telling him.

"Huh? WHATTTT!?" Ecks yells to his words as Kaoru noticed both Rage and Retsu and went off to see them.

"Well if isn't the two idiots who ends up beaten by my girls. What brings you here in this dome?"

"I was also asking the same question to you? Why are you here in Burning Dome?" Rage angrily asked.

"It's because of my prowess as a cosplayer. I was competing in the cosplaying competition and I'm trying to find the real female cosplayer." Kaoru said telling them. "They say that she was here in this dome."

"You're weird, Kaoru. You actually attracted a girl despite you gave up being a man." Retsu said snobbishly.

"He's right... you're still a weak man who acts like a woman." Rage said smirking as Kaoru yells furiously to them.

"Now you two stop making a fuss about ME?!"

"How would a man like you would made love to a girl without "that"? You might able to break someone's heart if you do it." Retsu said and Kaoru was frighten to his words.

"Eeekkkk... you're totally serious, am I right?"

"He's telling the truth, Kaoru. It's not good if you gave up for being a man." Rage said as he closes his eyes. "How would you feel without "that" if you keep on wanted to become a girl?"

"Uhh... please... I wanted to know how to be attracted to that girl." Kaoru said as he begs for both of them.

At the food court, both are trying to think how Kaoru will attract to a female cosplayer while Ecks is with them.

"Is he really serious to find a girl even he wears the female cosplay get up?" Rage said in an angry manner as Retsu replies.

"Well Kaoru would wear a male cosplay get up if he wants to? He's the popular cosplayer in Japan, remember."

"So Ecks...who's that another cosplayer that Kaoru was looking for?" Rage asked and Ecks answers.

"Oh that woman he mentioned. Her name is Yurika she's here to promote for the cosplay competition."

"Yurika... Her name is nice, isn't it?" Rage smiled gladly as Retsu still listens to Ecks.

"However, she maybe a nice cosplayer. She also has a horrible temper like you, Rage." Ecks said telling them and Rage became shock.

"What? She acts like me...?!"

"Maybe if you irritate or mocking her that results her in a fury." Retsu said in a serious tone.

"I think that would be a trick. We're gonna convince her about it. It will be our retaliation for what Kaoru did to us back there." Rage said smiling to his best friend.

"Yeah you're right... It's best we should tell her that before the competition I think." Retsu said smirking.

When Yurika is sipping her tea, both men came to see her and knowing that Kaoru is searching for a girl and Yurika seems impressed by this and decides to help them. Later on, Retsu asks Kaoru to dress up like a man as he agrees since he's known to cosplay male characters. Both were hiding to see Kaoru is here for Yurika.

"Hey, Yurika... you actually competes in a cosplay competition. I think dating with you would be a good idea."

"Sure... I can date with you if you want." Yurika said happily.

By the time they were dating both Rage and Retsu are watching the turn of the events and seeing the two were together. However, when they were cornered by some gangsters in the street. She becomes short tempered and immediately beats them up and Kaoru sees this.

"Hey why are you beat these guys up? There's no way to act like a real lady?"

After that Yurika eventually turns back into her sweet and usual self making Kaoru feel distressed.

"...You are not the person I was searching?!" Kaoru said scarily as he run off and Yurika chases after him.

"Oh come back here, Mr. Cute guy... Our date hasn't been started yet...?"

As the two chase, both Rage and Retsu are laughing in the turn of the events as they stated.

"Now this tastes Kaoru of his own medicine..."

"Yeah... for beating us down for the count."

Later during the cosplay competition, both are watching the finals and knowingly that Kaoru is not present in the competition making Yurika wins.

"Seems like Yurika wins the competition, don't you think?" Ecks asks both of them.

"I prefer Kaoru would win but I realized that he was still weak as a man." Rage said telling him.

"Yeah... I hate if I get beaten up by someone like him." Retsu said showing his distastes for Kaoru.

"You know what, dance competition looks better than this one. I guess we can hang out in the mall after this." Rage smiled happily to both of them and Retsu replies.

"I guess going to the mall is my specialty. I just love to go window shopping."

Both Rage and Retsu decide to leave the cosplay competition. Eck noticed they left him behind and he states.

"Come on, you two...? Don't ever leave me again...?"

With that Ecks followed both of them to the mall.


	18. Beginning of the Japan Day Festival

** Chapter 18:** Beginning of the Japan Day Festival**  
**

One week later, Garuda made an impromptu speech for the opening ceremony of the Japan Day Festival with Staff Employees while Disco is with him as most of the students are gathered for the ceremony.

"Attention everyone, This Japan Day Festival is officially opened!" Garuda said finally announces the opening of the festival.

Among the EMTI students, both Rage and Retsu are listening for the announcement as everyone are getting excited for the festival.

"Seems like Sir Garuda is already announced the opening of the festival." Retsu said as Rage replies while having his arm crossed.

"That's grandfather, Retsu. He's very serious on any events. They say that it's not going to held a 6th Competition but a theater play instead."

"Really?"

"Hmph... he already asks me to take on a theater play. But I told him that I'll take care of this myself." Rage sighed as he closes his eyes while being worried to his recovered left arm. "At least, my arm is going to recover soon."

"Since everyone became excited about the announcement? Here's the intermission of the popular girl group, The A-Team!"

Everyone gives a round of applause as it shows the girl group the A-Team consist of Alice and the Otts Siblings, Helen and Sarah. The trio dance with the song "Look to the Sky". All the students are surprised to see the popular girl group as Rage remarks.

"Alice was indeed amazing when she dance."

"It's just like the same as she competes you and Emi in the 5th Competition, Reiji." Retsu smiled nicely. "That is before she ambushes by Krueger and his men."

"At least Izam didn't saw us competing in the 5th Competition." Rage smiles happily to him as both continues to watch the girl group's dance.

After the intermission and everyone is happy to take on every stalls of the festival. Alice wanted to meet up with Rage, Retsu and Beechum as she watched the Otts Siblings are having fun in the every stall in the festival.

"Rage... I'm so glad to see to you. Did you watch our dance performance?" Alice asked shyly.

"Your dance moves are fine, Alice. I never thought that you and the girls are performing here in EMTI." Rage smiled as Retsu replies.

"I heard that you're going to the theater play with Sir Garuda."

"Yes, your grandfather is a very optimistic person." Alice smiled happily and she looked on Rage's left arm. "What just happened to your arm, Rage? Emi would be so worried if she found out about your injury."

"It's a long story, Alice. For Emi, she told me in her message from my phone that she will be back in two days." Rage said calmly.

"Wow... that's amazing... I'm sure Yuni, Emi and I were usually hanging out together. I kinda missed her." Alice said excitedly and Garuda arrives to see them.

"Tomorrow, this institute during the festival will require to wear any traditional Japanese wardrobes. For now, everyone feels good to wear casuals."

"So grandfather, how long we could discuss about Reinrich? After all, you made your own opening speech." Rage said while raising your brow.

"We'll discuss about it in my underground laboratory." Garuda said telling him. "Listen, Reiji... I need ya in the theater play for tomorrow. Yer role in the play would be the iron fist warrior."

"All right, I'll take that role." Rage smirks happily while clenching his fists. "But I need to find a nice wardrobe for that."

"You can find yer costume as ya want." Garuda suggested. "Come on, let's go to my underground laboratory."

At the underground facility, Garuda finally discusses to Rage and Retsu about Schubert's next movement knowing that they're not gonna stop until they kill Disco.

"I finally discovered what Schubert is up to, he's goin' to EMTI so that they can assassinate Disco. This must be his grand plan."

"Are you kidding, you mean Disco is also in the theater play too?" Rage reacted angrily to his grandfather.

"Don't get too agitated, Reiji? Disco's role in the theater play is an traditional enterpreneur who is loyal to the shogun." Garuda said in disappointment. "Once Schubert watch the whole theater play, We're gonna make things a trap for his men. With that, you with Retsu, Izam and Spike are going to deal with them once the light closes. I know for sure these snipers are typical to target him easily."

"Looks like I detected my mini-computer earlier. It looks like they gonna cover most of the black ops in the main building and it's auditorium. Guess that we're going to deal these guys in one fell swoop?"

"Looks like It's going to be diversion to his group. I won't let them kill my friend even it means riskin' my life." Garuda said telling them. "You have to discuss to Izam and Spike about this today. It's going to be a final fight with them."

Back at Burning Dome, both discusses about what their adversaries' next move after Garuda tells them about this final mission.

"So, we have to deal most of his flunkies in EMTI?" Izam reacted angrily as he shrugged. "Looks like those guys are not giving up to kill the disco king."

"That's why we have to be alert, Izam." Rage said as he angrily tells him. "However, tomorrow we're gonna wear traditional Japanese clothes once we enter in EMTI."

"Oh yeah, you have a play with the old man, Rage." Izam nodded as he smiles . "I can't wait to go to that festival. This is my first time going there."

"Hey, Retsu... are you gonna wear the same costume as in the Japanese School Festival?" Spike asked as Retsu replies.

"I don't think if I wear the previous costume, Spike. My costume is would be different than this one now."

"All right, now we can find our costumes for tommorow. Let's do it." Rage smiles excitedly as both Retsu and Spike agree while Izam remains reluctant to his rival due to his strong hatred with him.

At Schubert's base, Schubert had already made his grand plan is to kill Disco from EMTI as he sets his plan in motion as Rupert is with him.

"Now this is the perfect time for us to find Disco in that school. This is our final strike for killing them. I know these young ingrates would be here too."

"Sir, I don't think you would do this for that school. That's where the old man resides in there." Rupert said as Schubert berates him.

"Just be quiet, Rupert. You actually been outsmarted by that young ingrate. If you want a retribution against him then you can come with me."

"If we go to that school then..."

"Not to worry, I'm sure Garuda would not know this." Schubert said as he reveals to Rupert. "I have preparations to deal with the young ingrates as diversions. So that we can enter EMTI as we disguise ourselves as Japanese people here. Then we can kill Disco by shooting him in his head."

"Hmph... it would be my opportunity to deal that spiky man, boss." Rupert said being loyal to his boss. "I'm looking forward for it."

At Garuda's laptop, Garuda is watching their movements knowing that targeting in EMTI would be a worst case as he expected as he thought.

_Worst as I thought, so this is Schubert's grand plan. I have to warn Reiji about this. But tomorrow night will be a theater play for the Japan Day festival._

At the coffee shop near in Ni-Na's flower shop, Rage, Izam and Spike are looking at Retsu's mini computer and Retsu senses that their enemies are coming to get them.

"Geez... Retsu, do you mean these cronies are trying to find the disco king there?" Izam asked.

"I think these guys are not to go after him but it's us." Retsu said sensing the enemy's presence.

"Huh? But why us Retsu... we haven't taken our advantage yet?" Spike replied shockingly and Rage is ready to face them as he clenches his fists.

"Looks like it's time for us to deal with them. That Reinrich needs to get his ass kicked."

Rage and the group manage to avoid the enemy's attack as they break the coffee table in half. The group are now cornered by Schubert's black ops who were expert in unarmed combat.

"Dang, why these guys are trying to corner us in a place like this? On the road...?" Rage sighed angrily.

"Get ready, these guys' movements are just like the way Akira take me down." Retsu said seriously to them as Rage remarks.

"Oh man, I hate if my arm would injure again."

"Okay then, Spike and I will distract and hit then you guys beat these numbskulls by crushing them in a skull." Izam said as both agree as the fight ensues and Ni-Na noticed a brawl in front of the coffee shop that they were staying.

"Oh my god, why are they fighting so late?" Ni-Na said shockingly as her fiance Izam beats the black ops with self defensive moves and throw his boomerang to the other black ops head.

Spike distracts them as he was chased by black ops until both Rage and Retsu knocks them with their fighting moves. After beating most black ops, Rage became exhausted as well as Izam, Retsu and Spike and Ni-Na came to see them.

"Izam, are you all right?" Nina said worried to her fiance as one of the black ops tries to attack her from behind as Izam manages to throw his frisbee disk on the black ops' head knocking them down as he scolds her.

"Ni-Na, next time don't get too close if that idiot would attack you?"

"Sorry..."

Therefore, Rage's communicator is lighted up and seeing their opportunity he picks his communicator from his right pocket on his blue gray camoflauge capris as he clicks the button of his communicator as his grandfather's image can be seen.

"Hey grandfather, why did you call us out so late?" Rage said raising his brow as Garuda replies.

"We have a bigger problem, Reiji."

"How do you say it was a bigger problem, grandfather? You always informing us about Reinrich's cronies." Rage reacted angrily as he seriously replies.

"Don't raise that tone on me, you jackass? I call ya here because Schubert's grand plan is already set in motion. He send his men to get rid of ya as it means of their diversion."

"You mean these guys who ambush us is just the diversion, you got to be kidding me, old man?" Izam reacted.

"You need to be alert especially for the Japan Day festival too. Schubert's plan is where he and his men are comin' to EMTI for the theater play. This is why I already made preparations for my own against them."

"What preparation you have made grandfather?" Rage wondered.

"I know the theater play is good for the audience to watch for fun. Since Schubert is coming here, we're gonna make traps for him and his men do. He's goin' to send his men to scatter around the main building as well as the back side of the auditorium. So that his opportunity to kill Disco with his snipers at the back." Garuda explained "Reiji, yer goin' to prepare too? This play would be a bigger hit for all the students to watch."

"I will, grandfather..." Rage said as he hungs his communicator.

"So what's going to happen to you, guys?" Ni-Na wondered as Rage became serious by this.

"Now that Reinrich is trying to make diversion for us? This guy really begs to get his ass kicked."

"Tomorrow, we can end his assassination attempts. So that the true dance king would be all right." Spike said calmly as Rage watches at the night sky as he thought.

_If he and I we faced one another for the dance battle? I will beat him no matter what? Since he's been targeted by Reinrich, I have to save him from being assassinated. With my friends who helped me save him, This is our chance._

After that, Rage and the group finally decided to stop Schubert grand plans once and for all and to protect the true dance king.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The Otts siblings, Helen and Sarah are making their appearance in this chapter as well as their casual appearance.

*The fight scene in this chapter is based on Tekken 5 opening.

*Garuda's opening speech resembles to Mr. Satan's speech in Dragon Ball GT.

**A/N: **Now the fight becomes mind versus mind. Rage and the group has to brace themselves cause the next chapter will be a force battle mode, Good luck reading :DDDD.


	19. The Night Festival Ambush

**Chapter 19: **The Night Festival Ambush

At Ni-Na's flower shop, Ni-Na is shown watering the flowers in her shop as other customers are buying flowers. Therefore, Izam was watching Jibaku-kun's eighteenth episode which he tries to find an outfit that he wears for the Japan Day Festival as he thought.

_This spiky dude got this traditional outfit he seems like a messenger shogun on that get up, Hmmm...  
_

Ni-Na notices her fiance quickly rush to go to the fashion outlets and she asks.

"Hey, Izam where are you going?"

"Just going to the fashion district where the designers are making costumes, Ni-Na. Gotta go..." Izam smiled as he continues to run quickly making Ni-Na shrugged.

At the apartment, Rage was searching to find a costume as an iron fist warrior and none of his clothes are not matched on his closet and he gives up as he lay on his bed in disappointment as he thought.

_Dang, I can't find that costume for this... I have worked to do in my dad's sake shop._

Suddenly, his phone rings as he receives his call from his grandfather who is ready for the theater play.

"Hey, grandfather... what's up?"

"Hey Reiji, did ya find yer costume right now?" Garuda asked.

"How can I find a costume if it's not in my closet?" Rage angrily reacted as Garuda tells him.

"Didn't ya remember that karate gi that you wore in the Japanese festival at night? Ya know you wore a funny snake mask, Gahahaha..."

"Oh... I forgot about that...?"

"I reckon' ya might wearin' that, Reiji. But ya have to be ready for tonight. I know the four of ya will notice Schubert would be here." Garuda said telling him.

"Oh, okay then..." Rage said as he hung his phone and he looked on his karate gi which he previously wore during the Japanese festival in EMTI and he finally smirks as he has to wear it for tonight.

At Club London, Spikes tells his manager to take a time off for the night knowing that he loves to enjoy the festival as Retsu arrive to see him.

"Retsu, did you find your costume for tonight?" Spike asked smiling and Retsu replies.

"Yeah I already have one... I just played the second Bloody Roar game and this young kid seems pretty aggresive with his ninjutsu techniques."

"Really? You have a costume right now...?"

"Yes it is...? I met with Izam along the way and he's making a costume for himself." Retsu said calmly. "He seems pretty stingy at the moment he wants to go to the festival."

"It's kinda weird why he always have conflicts with Rage?" Spike wondered.

"..."

At the tonight's theater play during the Japan Day festival in the Director's office in EMTI, Garuda is seen wearing a traditional Japanese attire resembles a shogun as his hair is tied in a high ponytail in a traditional Japanese ribbon as his role as being the father of the princess. He knows that Schubert is coming here as he thought.

_I know for sure Schubert will be here... This is my only chance... I can't let my friend to be killed by them._

"Garuda... hey... what took you so long we have a theater play to catch on?" Disco said while wearing a different shades of green traditional kimono as his jacket is dark green with olive green lines and knowing his role as being the shogun's enterpreneur as Garuda replies.

"I'm comin' Disco... just fixin' myself for the theater play."

"You look worried, Garuda? But anyway... I'll wait for you at the backstage." Disco smiled as he leaves and Garuda was troubled in his situation knowing that their enemies are coming to see them as he thought.

_This is bad, I have to protect myself too. Just in case if I get shot by any firearms._

Garuda then saw a bulletproof vest which is kept in his office cabinet and finally made up his mind by wearing this vest underneath his costume.

That night at the gate of EMTI where other visitors and students are now wearing fashionable kimonos. Spike is seen wearing the same light blue jacket with bandages and white shorts who is waiting for Rage, Retsu and Izam.

"Oh dear... where are they?" Spike wondered as Izam arrives wearing the same costume as the spiky man on TV as his hat is zebra colored.

"Hey, Spike you're gonna wear that outfit. Just like the same elf man wears that outfit?"

"Uh... wow Izam you're just like a ronin in the street." Spike smiled as Retsu arrives in his ninja wardrobe.

"Guess that you were waiting for us here?"

"Wow, Retsu... you look gorgeous on that ninja wardrobe." Izam complimented.

"You look amazing on that get up, Retsu." Spike smiled happily.

"Hah, you're much better than Rage." Izam said as he smiles. "He never wears this kind of outfit all the time..."

"You always keep on pestering about me again, Izam?"

Rage arrives to see them as he wears the karate gear from the previous festival which they noticed him wearing a white karate gi top, black pants and slippers.

"Gee, Rage still wears the previous festival outfit from the Japanese festival." Spike commented and Retsu closes his eyes while having his arm crossed.

"Oh well... just like he pays the customers for the wrestling match."

"What's with that get up, Rage? You're like a strange idiot who's looking for a street fight." Izam commented. "And you're not like those heroic guys in the video games that Retsu plays..."

"Can't you shut your mouth, Izam?" Rage said angrily to his comments as he tells them. "Are you guys ready to enter in EMTI? I have a play to catch..."

As they enter in EMTI campus, everyone are having stalls as other visitors and students are wearing traditional kimonos for the Japan Day Festival. Spike was amazed to see people are in kimonos.

"Wow... all other people are having their good time for the festival." Spike said smiling.

"Yeah... this is different than the previous festival and now have lots of stalls in them too." Retsu wondered as Izam challenges Rage as he looked on the DDRMAX game.

"Say Rage... I think challenging you in the dance contest would be good on this..."

"We don't have time to compete each other, Izam. I have to play to catch up." Rage refuses his challenge as he angrily tells him. "We're gonna do that once we stop Reinrich here in EMTI."

As they arrived at the main building in EMTI, Retsu detects their enemies are guarding outside the main building as they take their ambush. Izam knocks them with his boomerang at the back of their heads. Spike makes a distraction as two black ops noticed as both Rage and Retsu knocks them single handedly with one punch. Altogether, they manage to defeat most black ops inside the main building.

"Okay... this building is clear." Rage smirked as Retsu detects the enemies in the back side of the main auditorium.

"There's not much time left, Reiji. We have to deal most of the black ops at the back of the auditorium."

"We gotta hurry?" Izam yelled as the group leave.

Before the play had started, Rage and the group finally dispatch most of the black ops who were guarding the auditorium until they were confronted by Rupert.

"So we meet again, spiky man? This time I'm gonna break your face with my own two fists." Rupert said as Rage gritted angrily.

"Not you again...! I thought I beat the crap outta you like the last time...!"

"This bald guy is huge." Spike said shockingly.

"He's the same tall as Akira...?" Izam commented about Rupert as Akira's height as Retsu scolds him.

"Don't mock him, Izam...? He would angrily glare at you if you spoke that way."

"Oops... My bad...?"

"Retsu, you go with Izam and Spike. I'll take it from here..." Rage said telling them.

"Reiji..." Retsu said worried as Rage tells them.

"I maybe injured like the last time. I'm not gonna hurt myself anymore. Just go..."

"Rage, you're still confident like in the dance competition. Good luck with that...!" Izam said as he, Retsu and Spike proceed to deal most of the black ops as he and Rupert face off.

"It seems that you will be finished, spiky man." Rupert said became confident. "I assure that my vengeance of defeating me previously is to take it back from you."

"Yeah... I think a man like you needs for the beating. Let's do this, bald guy..." Rage said as both he and Rupert begin to fight.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Izam and Spike's festival outfit is based on Bucky and Kai's traditional Japanese outfits during Episode 18 of Bucky: The Incredible Kid/Jibaku-kun it's TV series is briefly seen in this chapter where Izam decides to make his own festival costume.

*Retsu's festival outfit is based on Kenji Ogami/Bakuryu the Mole II in his debut appearance of Bloody Roar 2. He also refers to Spike about Kenji Ogami in the game.

*Rage's color scheme of his Karate festival outfit is based off Videl's outfit in her debut of Dragon Ball Z's the Great Saiyaman saga.

*Afro wears his Japanese Kimono in the 5thMIX gallery and his appearance in the background music "stoic (For EXTREME)".

*Garuda's Shogun costume resembles Gouki's Japanese fortune teller disguise from the game Pocket Fighter.

*Izam makes comments about Akira being too tall towards Rupert as Retsu scolds him from his comments is a reference to DJ Luna's fanfic "The Mystery" where Izam comments about Akira being too tall and cannot fit in the window which makes the latter angrily glare at him from his comments before being victimized by him.

**A/N: **It seems that this fight will be deadly for the characters. This next chapter is the battle between Rage and Rupert in a much traditional Tekken style, Good luck reading... :D


	20. Rage VS Rupert: Street Dance Fight

**Chapter 20:** Rage VS Rupert: Street Dance Fight**  
**

"It seems that you will be finished, spiky man." Rupert said became confident. "I assure that my vengeance of defeating me previously is to take it back from you."

"Yeah... I think a man like you needs for the beating. Let's do this, bald guy..." Rage said as both he and Rupert begin to fight.

Both are exchanging their blows and they are equally matched as Rupert attempts to grapple him but avoided as Rage knocks him with a punch and goes for a powerful kick almost knocking him down. Rupert angrily charged him with several punches as Rage ultimately avoids as he spinning kicks him twice and knocks him with another punch to the groin sending him in a near distance.

"Okay, bald guy... I'm sure your boss is here just to make sure to kill the Disco King, haven't you? You're just wasting your time to delay us for stopping him." Rage said angrily towards Rupert.

"It is my duty for my boss' sake. I won't be beaten by someone like you!" Rupert gritted as he attacks Rage as he block most of his punching attacks as he goes for a straight punch at him as Rage blocks with both of his hands almost knocking him down. Rage begins to hurt his left arm after blocking most of his punches.

"Ugh... my arm..."

"Hahaha... that injured arm of yours that I inflicted on you seems to have your disadvantage. You can't stand a chance against me." Rupert gloats as Rage gritted knowing that it will be end for him as he thought.

_Darn, my left arm got cramps at the moment... I'm not given up... As a Street Dancer or a Fighter, I can still fight..._

"What are you gonna do? Still play that stupid dance song?"

"Not just about what I did the last time, bald guy...? This is much different than that." Rage smirked as he removes the right half of his gi and he presses the Mp3 player hidden at the left side of his purple belt as the earplugs equipped on his ears are wireless earphones and the song "MAX 300" has been played as he dances with his own dance moves which Rupert knows it's the same distraction as he did previously. He begins to charge but it was still avoided due to his street dance exhibition feats as lands a kick to his face.

"What's going on? Why his dance moves are different than the other one?" Rupert said as he angrily charged him again as he dodges while do as Rage countering him with a heavy knee to the groin and lands a powerful kick to his face as he spins around while dash and charge with a powerful punch to his face knocking Rupert down in a little distance. Rupert is finally knocked down cold and Rage watches while clutching his left arm. "Darn it, what kind a man are you? Is that...a trick...?"

"Dancing is not a trick, bald man...? It is also use for a great distraction to the enemy, You got that!" Rage angrily answers as Rupert finally knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Spike tries to distract most of the black ops as Izam and Retsu deals most of them as one of the staff members are controlling the stage lights as Retsu finally arrived in time.

"Oh, Kageyama... why are you here?"

"Is it okay if I control these stage lights, I'll take it from here...?" Retsu said as the staff member leave the scene as he tries to handle the stage lights as he hacks the electrical systems from his mini-computer. "Time for me to control these lights. This play hasn't been started yet."

"Hey, Retsu are you sure you're gonna stay here?" Spike asked as Retsu answers.

"Of course I'm gonna stay... you help Izam beat the black ops on the back side of the auditorium."

"All right, Retsu... I'll go help him." Spike said as he goes to help Izam to distract the enemy.

Meanwhile, Schubert disguised as one of the Japanese audience along with his men who watches the traditional Japanese theater play as Liana arrives to start the show which Retsu handles the stage lights.

"Is everyone ready to watch the show?!" Liana said while speaking with a microphone as most of the audience are having a round of applause. "Very well then... now let this play begin...!"

As it open the curtains we can see Alice portrays as the beautiful daughter of the shogun wearing a red traditional kimono as everyone seems to like her very much as she acts like a princess as they act on the first act of the play.

"Oh dear me...? Why does my father want to kill the warrior with an iron fist who attempts to take me?"

"Well if isn't the shogun's daughter as I presume?" Disco arrives as he portrays as the enterpreneur to the shogun. "You seem pretty terrified today."

"It's because of my father... he cannot forgive about the warrior he had mentioned." Alice as the princess said and she explains. "He says that this warrior is the black sheep to all of it's community."

"Oh I see... that warrior is defintely a tough guy, my dear princess."

"..."

Meanwhile, Rage deals most of the black ops by knocking them down singlehandedly with one punch knowing that the play is already started as he thought.

_I have to warn my grandfather...? I know Reinrich is here in the auditorium. _

Therefore, one of the black ops disguised as a samurai tries to attack him with a katana as Rage manages to avoid every sword slash as he blocks his sword with two hands as he gritted as he lands a powerful kick to the disguised samurai knocking him down. With that he saves Spike from two black ops who cornered him.

"Thanks, Rage..." Spike said thankfully and he noticed his half of his karate gi is loose. "Uhh... what just happened to your right arm?"

"Nah... I just removed the half part of my gi because of my role in the play is the iron fist warrior. I gotta hurry..." Rage answered smiling as he runs hurriedly to the backstage as Spike continues to help Izam.

As it start of the third act of the theater play where his role had begun, Rage finally arrives at the stage where he was waited by Garuda who portrays as a shogun.

"Huff huff... grandfather... we have a problem...? Reinrich was..."

"Don't even dare talkin' to me this way, warrior with an iron fists? Do you have any idea how I strongly hated ya?" Garuda as the shogun said as Rage reacted angrily.

"Come on, grandfather... I'm serious...? There was some men in black disguised as the audience for watching the play?"

"Now stop blabberin' around...? Now ya have to fight me, warrior...? Don't ever underestimate the shogun of the Japanese Empire?" Garuda said as he wields the wooden sword as Rage closes his eyes while putting his hand on his head in disappointment as he thought.

_Darn it... he's mostly focus on the theater play right now. I think the intermission of the play would be the only way to convince him. I have no choice but to fight him in the theater play._

"Fine then... As the warrior of the iron fist? I'm going to take you down so seriously. All you ever do is to fight me with your wooden kendo stick?" Rage said raising his brow as he accepts his grandfather's challenge as a shogun.

"Don't intimidate me, you spiky warrior...! I will beat the crap outta you!" Garuda exclaims as he charges Rage with a wooden sword as he and his grandfather are ready to fight during the theater play.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rage loses the half of his Karate gi is a reference to Sasuke's outfit in Naruto Shippuden as well as Kenshin Himura in Ruronin Kenshin.

*Alice appears in a red traditional kimono for the theater play and a reference to her appearance in the background video Sakura.

*Garuda wields a wooden sword resembles Tadowaki Kuno's wooden sword from the anime Ranma 1/2.

**A/N: **Now the play is already heat things up. The next chapter is where the theater play takes place before Schubert angrily mad from their actions. Good Luck...


	21. The Play: A Traditional Act

**Chapter 21:** The Play: A Traditional Act**  
**

"Don't intimidate me, you spiky warrior...! I will beat the crap outta you!" Garuda exclaims as he charges Rage with a wooden sword as he angrily replies.

"You're totally losing your head? I'm gonna knock some sense into you!"

Garuda goes for a sword slash which Rage dodges while doing the frogman as he knocks his grandfather on the face with one straight punch as he lands on the ground in a little distance.

"Wow... look at the warrior go?" one of the audience said as the other audience replies.

"He actually knock the shogun down with one punch..."

"Gosh, Rage... those lines that you said? It is not on the script...? Didn't you memorize all the scripts in the play?" Disco mumbled as he watches Garuda stand up as he saw Rage is doing street dancing with the help of his mp3 as the song "My Sweet Darlin'" has been played.

"That does it, warrior with an iron fist? It's not gonna affect me with yer strange dance moves of yours. You're goin' down!" Garuda as the shogun angrily yelled as he charges Rage with his wooden sword as he dodges during one of his dance moves as he goes for a powerful kick knocking him on the ground. Garuda as the shogun continues to charge and attack him with his wooden sword several times.

"For crying out loud, old man? Are you intentionally gonna hit me every sword slashes that you take me down for the count?" Rage said as he impulsively loses his temper. "Why don't you hit me if you want, you old fool?"

"Why you little street jackass?"

As Garuda continues to act as the shogun as he goes for a sword strike but missses as Rage blocks it as he knocks him with punch sending him in a little distance as most of the audience are having a round of applause after their act in the play as Schubert noticed something strange as he thought.

_How impudent...? The leader of the young ingrate is one of the actors in the play... But how did he get here so fast? My men is supposed to deal with them as my diversions._

"Oh please... that's enough... you're hurting him too much." Alice as the princess said trying to stop Rage as he was shocked to see her.

_Oh crap... it's Alice... so her role in the play is the princess and the shogun's daughter. You got to be kidding me...?_

"Sorry about the old man, my dear lady. He's trying to attack me on purpose...?" Rage as the warrior said telling her. "By the time I came here... He's already trying to attempt to kill me."

"Oh father... you shouldn't do that on purpose. This warrior is not a killer that you think he is." Alice as the princess as Garuda stands up and replies.

"I'm gonna settle the score with him for now, my daughter... I'm not gonna stop until I died."

"..."

Afterwards the red curtains are finally close as most of the audience are having a round of applause making Rage became relieved until Garuda came to see him and punch him intensively to his head.

"Owww... what was that for, grandfather?" Rage said while clutching his head.

"What kind of man did ya spoke to me like that, ya jackass. It was not on the script." Garuda said scolding him as Rage angrily warns him.

"I just wanted to warn you about Reinrich and you didn't even listen to me. They are some men in black disguised as audience in the play."

"So Reinrich is already here, huh? Did ya beat most of the black ops in both sides." Garuda said as Rage replies.

"Yeah... especially at the back side of the auditorium."

"Hey Rage... don't forget us around here!?" Izam yelled while calling at both of them.

"We actually defeat most of them with my distractions." Spike said nicely.

"All right, now Reinrich won't sent them." Rage smiled excitedly as Garuda warns them.

"This ain't gonna be easy, you three. But we have to make sure if he tries to send his men, got that."

During the intermissions, Disco was waiting for Garuda knowing that he was delaying as Alice noticed his arrival along with his grandson.

"What took you so long? The fourth act is gonna play soon?" Alice said telling them.

"Uh... so what's the fourth play?" Rage asked.

"Rage, didn't you memorize your script all this time?" Disco said and becomes terrified. "We tries so hard to memorize then you didn't do it. You're not following the script."

"Uhm... sorry about being late. I've been busy in all kinds of stuff, hehe..." Rage said while pretending as he giggles as Garuda tells him.

"The fourth play is where the real culprit who poses as a warrior while you came and stop against the impostor. Then the shogun realizes the person he attacks him earlier was actually the real warrior who fights the imposter and the latter was supposed to be killed by him."

"Darn, I never thought you guys just memorize all the scripts in the play, ugh." Rage retorted in disappointment as Garuda replies.

"Don't worry about it, Reiji? The way you act earlier was natural for a young man to take things seriously. Despite it's not on the script, ya have to prove the audience how challengin' you are."

"So, who's the fake warrior...?"

When the fourth act begins, the fake warrior emerges to meet with the shogun's daughter. The fake warrior is portrayed by Beechum who made a deal against the demon from hell.

"My dear princess... I came all the way just to see you. So that I can take you some place?"

"Oh... Really?"

"I simply forgot to tell you, I came here to save you from the shogun?" Beechum said trying to show his true motives as Rage is behind him.

"Don't even dare pretend to be me so that you can kidnap the princess...?"

"Waahhhh... you're the real warrior!" Beechum said scarily as Rage angrily replies.

"Of course... I'm the real warrior, you imposter. Cause I'm the one is gonna beat the crap outta you!?"

"Wow... look at the warrior he's pretty serious to beat the fake..."

At the side of the back stage, both Disco and Garuda watch Rage's act in the theater play which is not on his script.

"Garuda... it would worsen the play if Rage said these words...?" Disco said panicking as Garuda replies.

"Don't try to be panicked, Disco? He knows what to do. Despite all the trash talk he says, I'm sure all the audience would be pleased to his vocal talk."

However, Schubert keeps watching the theater play as he angrily clenches his fist knowing that it was a waste of time for them to watch.

"All right, now shoot him, right this instant?" Schubert orders one of his men as he replies that it was not responded. He realizes that Rage and the group manage to defeat all of his men in time as he gritted his teeth.

As Rage defeats Beechum in their act, Garuda as the shogun arrive and seeing his daughter is safe along with him is the enterpreneur.

"My oh my? This young fellow who convinces your daughter is nothing more but a fake."

"All right, now arrest this imposter right this instant!" Garuda as the shogun orders two guards to take the imposter away which is been incapacitated by Rage and Alice noticed this.

"Oh father and you too Mr. Enterpreneur, why are you here?"

"Well we came all the way just to make sure we can use the real warrior as a bait to get rid of the fake one."

"Oh...?"

"I convinced the shogun to do this and I let the real warrior to become innocent." Disco smiled happily as Garuda apologizes Rage as the iron fist warrior for his actions.

"I supposed my colleague was sayin' was true. You are indeed the real warrior. I apologize for my terrible behavior. But ya save my daughter who plans to take her to hell."

"I'm so glad that you became honest, old man. But I accept your apology. I never thought a shogun like you is a very serious and strict person. But I realize that you're a good man."

"Gahahahaha! I supposed but let's celebrate this once and for all!" Garuda smiled happily as both Alice and Disco knows.

Therefore, Schubert angrily stands up as the audience noticed him who gets angry towards them.

"I had enough of this freakin' act...! I know for sure you were just delaying my assassination attempts towards Disco, Garuda. Now let's end of this stupid act!" Schubert finally shoots his handgun in a warning shot making all the audience flee as Disco is behind Garuda in fright.

"What's going on? Why are the audience are running away?"

"Schubert! I know for sure that you came here to kill my friend and this is my trap to put an end of your grand plan!" Garuda yelled angrily.

"So... my men that I ordered in the main building even here as well. You disperse them with the young ingrates!"

"It seems that way, Schubert."

"You... you're that man that I refused to make amends?" Disco recognizes Schubert as one of the businessmen who makes amends to join him.

"What?! Disco you recognizes Reinrich?" Rage said raising his brow.

"Disco...?"

"I don't believe it... so it was you who makes money for blood. That's my reason why I rejected your offer?" Disco said as Schubert decides to kill him off by ordering his men.

"Now kill him!"

"Not so fast...? Grouch bag?!" Izam yelled as he quickly throws his boomerang to one of Schubert's men as Retsu also arrives while sliding through the stage as he kicked the other soldier to the face.

"Don't you dare hurting the true dance king, Reinrich? You're time is already up." Retsu said raising his brow.

"Why you, young ingrates!?"

"And your men is all down to their knees." Spike arrives the scene as they confront Schubert and Garuda decides to fight off against him.

"Damn you, Garuda you actually foil my plans. I'm going to kill Disco myself!"

"I already made up my mind, Schubert. I set this trap so that you will be here and yer men to be incapacitated. I already inform my grandson includin' his friends to deal with them as long as this theater play opens, yer attempts to kill my friend will be backfired." Garuda said as he readied his stance against Schubert.

"Uhhh... Garuda?" Disco said as Rage became worried to his grandfather.

"Grandfather..."

"Okay, Schubert... Let's end this!" Garuda angrily yells towards Schubert as their fight begins.


	22. Garuda VS Schubert: Tekken Style

**Chapter 22: **Garuda VS Schubert, Tekken Style

Garuda charges Schubert with his bare hands as the latter begins to wield his handgun as both are fighting for the gun that he was holding as it pulls the trigger and shoot upwards. Garuda manages to disarm him as he knocks him with one punch in a little distance. With the song "Healing Vision (Angelic Mix)" has been played, Schubert finally stands up to fight Garuda as the latter goes in a fighting stance. Both continues to fight in a unarmed combat which Disco became dismayed to see them fighting.

"My goodness... I never thought Schubert plans to kill me on purpose..." Disco said sadly.

"Go beat him, grandfather... I'm counting on you!" Rage said cheering on his grandfather.

Garuda then knocks Schubert with a punch to the face as the latter tackles him and attempts to get his handgun. Garuda then stops him from attempting as their fight goes on a no holds barred. Beating the crap out of each other with their fighting moves, Schubert ends up being defeated by him as he was finally knocked down with one punch to the face.

"Ugh...! I can't believe that I was defeated by you! I'm not gonna stop if I kill my own target!" Schubert grunted while gritting his teeth as Garuda angrily mad to his actions.

"Your actions are far from over, Schubert. If ya dare to hurt my friend right here then I'm gonna knock ya down for the count?"

"Disco... We tried to keep that secret from you? But, how did you know that Reinrich attempts to kill you?" Rage asked angrily to him as Alice remembers when Krueger's men attempts to kill her during the 5th competition.

"It was just like when these guys who attempted to kill me during the 5th Competition. I feel so distressed about this."

"I cannot say this to you, Rage. But I recognized him in the past 10 years by the time I meet your grandfather along the way." Disco said and becomes panicked. "But I could not believe that this fellow businessman has his motives to kill me. I hate if I get killed by him."

Schubert then tackles Garuda as the latter counters him by grappling him down and attempts to break his arm, hurting him.

"UWAHHH!? My arm...?"

"You surely want me to get rid of ya, eh? I think I'm gonna suffer ya with my own two hands?"

"Uh... Garuda, please that's enough... you're trying to hurt him any further." Disco said stopping him. "I considered that you can beat him for the count. You overpowered him with your beating."

"Don't be unpredictable, Disco?! This guy attempts to kill ya? Now stop sayin' this to me?" Garuda said angrily scolds him as he finally let him go as Disco confronts Schubert.

"I had no idea that you're attempting to kill me, Mr. Schubert, Why?"

"You don't even understand that, Disco? After your refusal for the taking, I actually have plans to kill you in this rate."

"I have reasons why I refused your offer because I realized that you were pretending as one of my colleagues. That's when I became a manager in my time after I befriended Garuda back in New York." Disco said while raising his brow as it changes back into the past 10 years ago.

**Flashback:**

10 years ago, Disco is later seen talking to Garuda when they first met while he's being the manager in his own business company as the latter leaves the scene. Therefore Schubert and his men are here to see him which he tries make offer to him into joining to his cause which makes the latter decided to refuse. After Schubert and his men leave, Disco senses something sinister within Schubert.

"That time when you try to make amends with me about our business. I was confused for a moment you came here to see me." Disco explained. "When I saw you in the window, I can hear what you were talking to your men about my refusal and I realized that you are just pretend that you're a businessman and now have hidden agendas to deal against me. After you left in that scene, I ask Garuda about you and your men came here to see me and I finally discovered of what Garuda has told me that you kill many businessmen in your travels to suit your bargain."

**Flashback over:**

"Damn you, you actually know my motives all along? And now I'm going to kill you?!" Schubert angrily mad to Disco's words as the latter states.

"Your actions are much worser than every other people that I've met. I shouldn't trust you from the very beginning if you know what I mean?"

"Why you!" Schubert tries to knock him down only to be tackled by Garuda who continues to fight him as they brawl continuously as he knocks him down in a little distance with one punch.

"It's all right, Disco. You tell him the whole thing." Garuda stated which he noticed Schubert was unconscious after he beats him down in a bloody pulp.

"Thanks, Garuda..."

"I'm glad you tell him about how brave you are, Disco." Rage said amused to his actions.

"Never thought the dance king would say that?" Izam said amusing as Disco smiles.

Schubert managed to crawl while they are still talking as he gets his handgun and tries to stand up to his weak state as he angrily states.

"This is my own plan...and my mission... I have... to kill my...target?"

Garuda then noticed Schubert is still standing but tries to kill Disco with his handgun as they noticed him which he tackles Disco to the ground.

"Disco, WATCH OUT!"

Schubert finally pulls the trigger with his handgun and the gunshot can be heard.


	23. Tough Fight: The End of the Eagle Eye

**A/N:** DarkCrisan366 here, this is the last and final chapter of DDRMAX: Operation Protect Disco and this final chapter takes place after Chapter 22. Good Luck everyone... :D

**Chapter 23: **Tough Fight: The End of the Eagle Eye

Garuda then noticed Schubert is still standing but tries to kill Disco with his handgun as they noticed him to kill him, he tackles Disco to the ground.

"Disco, WATCH OUT!"

Schubert finally pulls the trigger from his handgun as he shoots Garuda to his back knocking him down and both Rage, Izam, Spike, Retsu and Alice are shocked to see him.

"Oh, Professor!"

"Grandfather?!"

"Garuda, are you all right? Agh, you're hurt?!" Disco became shocked to see Garuda was hurt from his back due to being shot and Schubert noticed his heroic actions as he berates them.

"How pitiful that you tried to save him from being shot with my gun? Perhaps, I will kill both you with my gun to both of your heads?"

"Reinrich, don't you dare to hurt them both!?" Retsu angrily yelled as Alice hides at her back not wanted to see them hurt as Rage finally loses his temper after seeing his grandfather been shot by him similar to the ones that John Krueger shot him to his shoulders as he angrily states.

"That's far enough, you bastard. You're trying to kill the dance king and now you hurt my grandfather. I won't let you get away with this!"_  
_

"Rage, don't do it?! He's gonna kill you?!" Izam angrily warns his rival as Rage angrily charged at Schubert which he attempts to shoot him with his handgun three times as he quickly manages to dodge the shots as he disarmed him and angrily punch him to the face and unleashes a barrage of blows with two punches and an uppercut and he knocks him in a little distance with a powerful kick and blasted him into the backstage wall with a final straight punch onto the back entrance outside, rendering him knock unconscious in a debris of the broken walls.

Rage becomes exhausted after defeating Schubert and ended his reign of terror to his organization for harming innocent people as he comes into his grandfather's aid.

"Grandfather, are you all right? We're gonna take you to an ambulance?"

"Ugh... I'm all right... Reiji? Ya think that I would die because I got shot?" Garuda said smirking as he angrily raise his brow and he cries in anguish.

"Grandfather, don't even say such things...? You actually save Disco from being killed. Now stop talking or you're gonna die at this rate."

"Sir Garuda...?" Retsu said sadly calling his name as Izam felt sad to see them.

"Old man...?"

"Garuda... you shouldn't talk too much? Or else your gunshot wound will be worsen?" Disco said worried to his friend as Garuda scolds them both.

"Don't ever make me worried about me, you two? I'm not dead just yet, ya know?"

Garuda finally show to them from his back where it was shot by Schubert and underneath his costume, he wore a bulletproof vest which proves to both Disco and Rage that he's still alive.

"You wore a bulletproof vest, Garuda? You have to tell me before the play had started?" Disco said giving to his frustrations.

"Grandfather... you need to inform us about it not to keep us in secret? You're making us worried?!" Rage said angrily to his grandfather as he apologizes them.

"Sorry that I didn't tell ya, both of you. I wear this just in case if I get shot by any firearms. Since Schubert has a handgun, I know for sure he's gonna kill me when I save Disco from being hit."

"Wow... I guess the old man is still brave as ever." Izam smiled in amusement as Alice smiles to see them all right.

"At least, he's all right. I'm so happy for him."

"Sir Garuda, you done it for Disco." Retsu said happily to the director and mentor as Spike whistles to his bravery.

After the incident when the song "Let the beat hit em!(CLASSIC R&amp;B STYLE)" has been played, a badly beaten Schubert has been taken inside the ambulance before being taken in custody as well as to be deported back to Germany for all the crimes that he commited to his organization and was later declined by the United Nations. Garuda watches him being taken away while Disco is behind him finally thanking him for saving his life.

"Garuda, I'd like to thank you for saving me. Now I finally realize these strange noises comes from a beating from your grandson and his friends. You should inform me about the whole thing not even trying to keep secrets from me."

"You even exposed our secrets, Disco. But ya definitely recognizes Schubert from the beginning." Garuda said smirking while sipping a can of soda.

"All this time you've been aiding your grandson and his friends to deal Schubert Reinrich? I should have known!" Disco said finally gives in to his frustrations as he smiles. "But I was lucky to be alive. If I'm dead, I'm sure everyone is gonna cry without me."

"I guess the theater play is all disrupted after Schubert interferes the last and final act. Tomorrow it would be another theater play to suit the audience." Garuda said while closing his eyes.

"I have a suggestion, Garuda. How about if you become the main character in that play? You know being a veteran swordsman who also plays an electric guitar." Disco said smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea, Disco. I think we can do that tomorrow. I'm sure all the students would be amazed." Garuda smiled nicely.

When Disco and Garuda are having a conversation, Rage watches them who finally cools his head off after the incident and becomes relieved as Retsu came to see him.

"Looks like you cool your head off, Reiji."

"Yeah... After that bastard Reinrich really get my head exploded." Rage said calmly as Izam came to see them both.

"It seems that your head just explode after you knock Reinrich down in a bloody pulp. You actually whooping his butt the whole time."

"Since Reinrich is already down for the count? I guess that I can beat you in a dance contest this time." Rage said smirking as his rival Izam gritted angrily by this.

"Alright, now I can outdance you anyway or another? I know for sure your temper will explode again if you lose that contest."

"Say that word again, Izam? Otherwise, I will beat you down to win that dance contest?"

When the two keeps bickering about who's going to win in the dance contest as Retsu became dismayed to see them fighting as Spike came to see them.

"It seems that those two still keep fighting for small things. What do you think, Retsu?"

"Oh well... guess that I had no choice for those two...?" Retsu smiled while giggling as Garuda calls them.

"Hey boys... come over here?"

Rage and the group finally came to see them as Disco tries to scold them for keeping secrets from him in the very beginning.

"Next time, boys... No more secrets. I hate to see any people like Garuda to keep any secrets."

"Thanks... I'll make sure never to make any secrets again." Rage said angrily thanked him as Garuda tells him.

"Don't feel being agitated, Reiji. Ya really did to save us after I get hurt, Gahahaha!"

"Well if isn't the dance king and Garuda. Did you have fun in the festival?" Maho said while carrying her son Baby-Lon while wearing a light blue kimono and Alice is with her.

"We're enjoying the festival, Maho and you're pretty gorgeous on that kimono that you were wearing." Garuda answered smiling as Disco gives his camera to her.

"Uh... is it okay if you take a picture with me, Garuda and his friends here?"

"Sure, I guess..." Maho smiled nicely finally accepts to take their pictures as she put Baby-Lon down and Alice wants to go with them.

"I'll go with you, guys."

"All right, everyone... Say dance!" Disco said as everyone yells.

"DANCE!"

Maho finally clicks the button of Disco's camera as it zooms into the photo between, Garuda, Disco, Rage, Retsu, Izam, Spike and Alice when the full version of the song True (Radio Edit) has been played. Emi was relieved to see her boyfriend is having a good time in the Japan Day festival since it was the time she has to go back to Tokyo with her family.

"Hey, Emi... we are waiting for you?" Walt shouted as Emi tells him.

"Okay, I'm coming..."

_I can't wait to go to the festival tomorrow. Especially when Rage is having good time in there too, hee hee..._

* * *

It shifts back to Jamaica where the Lyze cousins, Tracy and Janet are watching their swanky hotel to be renovated.

"What?! You mean that you refused to go to that festival? The theater play was fun, you know." Tracy reacted (She wears her 4thMIX outfit) as Janet replies.

"Disco had already told me before. I heard your partner Boldo joins in the theater play."

"Yeah... that's what I've heard about him. He says that he's gonna take on a deadly nemesis of the veteran musician turned samurai." Tracy nodded as Janet was shocked by this.

* * *

It shift back to the coffee shop near in Ni-Na's flower shop, Dread-Snake is seen pretty busy on his laptop after seeing the news about the Eagle Eye Organization has been decline by the United Nations due to the assassination killings they made in the past 25 years. He smirks to see that Rage has already grown as well as his leadership as he closes his laptop and leaves the coffee shop while Ni-Na noticed him walking away.

* * *

It zooms back into tonight's festival where more stalls are in the campus in EMTI where Yuni keeps buying most of the street food due to her love of junk food as Charmy came to see them.

"Charmy, I didn't know you were here too?" Yuni nodded as she replies.

"Of course I'm here... I finally made a time off in the pizza shop for this festival. I can't wait to enjoy this."

"How about we can play some mini games in here? I'm sure you would like it." Yuni happily suggested as Charmy agrees.

Outside, we can see both of their male partners, Astro and Akira as Astro noticed the costume he was wearing.

"Hey tall guy...? Seems like you can't get in because of the rules, huh?"

"I could enter the festival if I can because my obligation. But right now, I need to guard Yuni from any conflicts." Akira replied while having his arm crossed as Astro recognizes his costume.

"Hold on a minute, that costume you were wearing? Aren't you cosplaying as Hajime Saito from the Samurai X cartoon show?"

"Well... I'm not a fan of this cartoon show. I wear this so that I can enter the festival." Akira answered as he smiles with a comment. "Seems that you're the only guy who cannot enter without a Japanese costume?"

When Akira leaves to find Yuni at the festival, Astro becomes devastated to his comment as he angrily yells.

"Hey. don't make comments about me, tall guy?! My costume that I usually wear is a "Metal Hero type" and is considered this as a Japanese costume?!"

* * *

Now it zooms back to the theater play at the EMTI's auditorium, where Disco as the emperor who sends the veteran ronin with an electric guitar which he was seen gritted his teeth with both of his hands shake as Garuda came to see him as the Japanese version of a Six String Samurai.

"Emperor, did ya called me?"

"Oh thank goodness... Sorry for being too rash." Disco said happily. "I want you to kill the man who called himself as the "Death"."

With that, a killer who call himself as Death finally shows up to both and is portrayed by Boldo and Garuda prepares to fight with a wooden kendo stick.

_A wooden kendo stick looks better than the wooden sword. It will be a safe weapon to knock these guys with this. _

"Alright, ya whipper snapper? Show me what ya got? I got something in my sleeve to defeat ya!"

As the confrontation rolls, Liana and all the audience take a wonderful applause as Princess Zukin and Robo2001 are happy to watch as they clap their hands while the Hurley twins, Johnny and Jenny are watching as well.

"It looks like this play is getting interesting. What do you think, little brother?" Jenny said as Johnny happily replies.

"Well this one looks much better than the Afro Ken show. I can't wait to see the old man fight."

* * *

It shifts back to the festival stalls, where the Alice team are performing their dance moves the second time which Maho and Baby-Lon watch them dancing. She noticed that Baby-Lon accidentally activates his magical earmuffs as he shows his killer dance moves to everyone as the Super Baby which Alice and the Otts Siblings noticed the audience are take the liking to Baby-Lon's dance moves and the trio giggling and Maho has no choice but to smile.

* * *

As the festival continues, We can see both Rage and Izam are competing in a DDRMAX game with the song, CANDY / Luv unlimited has been played. Both men are competing in a dance contest as they gritted their teeth while playing in Heavy mode.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Rage. This time I'm gonna be the winner of this game?!" Izam said as Rage replies while raising his brow.

"Don't make me, Izam! Because once it's done, you're gonna be smacked down If I win?"

"Why you!"

As the two competing in their festival outfits, Spike and Retsu become disappointed to their actions as they watch.

"I guess those two don't give up, do they?" Spike asked as Retsu lets out his sigh and replies while closing his eyes and having his arm crossed.

"Oh well... these two are nothing more but a heated rivalry. It would be a disappointment for them to watch."

"..."

After that both continues to watch them competing as the song finally ends when it zooms into the night sky.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rage uses a variety of moves which is a nod to Yusuke's fight against Minoru Kamiya during the Chapter Black saga in Yu Yu Hakusho and Hibari's variety of punches towards the Hisho and her diva army during Episode 21 of Cyberteam of Akihabara.

*The way Schubert shoots with his handgun is a nod to Mikoto of Flame of Recca where she cheats to win the tournament by shooting Fuko with her handgun.

*Akira's festival costume is based off Hajime Saito from the anime Samurai X as the color of his costume is dark blue instead of purple and wears a maroon tank top instead of the black shirt.

*Charmy is not seen wearing a hat while wearing her festival costume which is nod to her 4thMIX sketch ready to wear her 4thMIX outfit.

*Disco's moves as the emperor is based on his background music appearance of Stoic (For EXTREME)

*Disco refers to Garuda about the veteran samurai in an electric guitar as a reference to the main protagonist Buddy from the 1996 film, "Six Strings Samurai"

*Their second play is based off the movie "Six Strings Samurai" as their costume are in Japanese based rather than their appearances in the movie.


End file.
